


Never tear us apart

by LydiaClairvoyanne



Category: Naruto
Genre: 6years old boys, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bed-Wetting, Broken Naruto, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressing, Extremely Underage, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sad, Sharing a Bed, Suicidal Thoughts, Traumatized Boys, naruto needs help hes just a little tiny baby, sasuke guarding naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 74,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaClairvoyanne/pseuds/LydiaClairvoyanne
Summary: “There,” Sasuke had some rice and tofu and tomatoes and peppers to feed the child with, setting it all to the dining table. “Eat, please.”This was too much for Naruto’s feelings. He felt tears spilling down his face again at the look of proper food he knew he can’t eat. He looked down, so hungry it hurt, and tried not to shake with sobs.“What is it? Eat, please, will you?”Naruto didn't make a sound, but Sasuke could tell there was something awfully wrong. And the second he wanted to ask, what is it, is he hurt? Is the storm too much? Is he too scared? Is he cold? Does he need anything - some water, probably, that kid must have been thirsty! - but he never got the chance, because Naruto whispered a sad and broken: “I have no money.”/Naruto is treated like a monster. Sasuke watches him struggle, and decides to intervene./
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1021
Kudos: 1514
Collections: Amazing never forget, Foxy fox 🦊, THE naruto fic list, fics i fell in love with





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke chewed on a rice ball and watched one of his classmates from the window. Hyperactive and loud and annoying, as well as incapable. In fact, he knew nothing at all, no jutsu, no technique, he was not from any large clan, nor did he try to be better, learn, and study. The boy outside tried to throw a kunai into a tree, but the weapon ended up in the ground three meters from the target, as if exactly copying Sasuke's thoughts.

The children laughed at the small blonde, or ignored him. Most of them did not take him seriously, they even said that their parents forbade them to be friends with him. The boys hated him and the girls were afraid of him because their mothers told them to stay away from him since he’s _dangerous_.

Sasuke didn't know. He didn't have parents to tell him who he was or wasn't supposed to be friends with, so he stayed not near nor far, didn't try to be friends with him nor hate him, didn't want to talk to him nor ignore him. It wasn't that he was interested in the hyperactive idiot, he just seemed to be everywhere Sasuke was. He was at school, on the playground, at the training ground. He wasn't in the library, so Sasuke was often there. He learned to read early, still with… hm. A ball of rice becomes bitter in his mouth. He swallows, but doesn't take another bite.

He leans over the unread scroll again - he wants to read something interesting, something that would move him further. Ita- _he,_ was always reading; He said that in order to be wise, we must first understand those who were wise before us. Sasuke spent a lot of time reading; he read about the great shinobi war, about the great Sannin, about the Yellow Lightning from Konoha, about the founders of their village, about the Scorpion of the Red Sands, the raids of the Nukenins, the treasures of the Five Great Nations, the origin of the Sound and Rain Village, the tailed Beasts and Affinities.

It was true that Sasuke was well above average for his age, but Sandaime refused to skip a few grades in his case, because of the trauma it caused; Itachi and Kakashi could lead by example. They were still children themselves, with blood on their hands that even elite assassins could not cope with - Sasuke didn't mind; he can read and train alone, he had the advantage of a clan; all their teachings were written in a long crypted scrolls, and Sasuke had years to crack them. Some techniques were easy to learn, others were more complex, and in addition to training and conscience, they also needed time. Sasuke was impatient, but he wasn't hasty.

  
  


His sensei told him that it would do him good to talk to other children from time to time, to make friends. This, too, was an essential part of becoming a shinobi — trusting one's comrades-in-arms and having each others backs did require relationships and bonds that formed long before taking missions, continued teamwork, and ended in death — and often continued afterwards; depending on what you believe in. Sasuke didn't have an opinion on this as he did on most things that involved socializing. He was neither eloquent nor friendly, he had nothing to share, and at his discretion he lacked nothing. He was not lonely and did not long for attention or recognition - and perhaps _there_ was a mistake once, perhaps his sensei should focus there, because that was where the core of his trauma seemed to be.

The books and scrolls on his favorite table in the library were mostly political and historical, but Sasuke himself began to feel a strange cramp, as if his body were too big for so few feelings, too empty. The desire to fill that void appeared a few weeks ago. He was reluctant to return to his teachings, but he was no longer a child. He could take life lessons and well-aimed advice from anyone who knew what he was doing. And as much as his feelings for Ita- _him,_ weren't exactly unequivocal or balanced, Sasuke's thinking wasn't black and white either. Well, it would probably be, if this whole situation in which the lately found himself, took place a few years later. Only a few more years, and Sasuke would have no choice but to become a box that could once have been the Uchiha's legacy. A few more years, and the child could become an avenger without personality, without error, without honor, without past, without a name.

  
  


Sasuke hadn't noticed his blonde classmate's futile and incomplete efforts for the first time, and while he had mostly glanced at him by mistake, after reading several writings about the Third Great War, he began to observe him more and more from a distance. It culminated a few days ago, when even this Uzumaki kid noticed that he was being watched. He didn't notice who stalked him, but he began to watch his back, his nocturnal strolls through the sleeping village became shorter and less frequent, and eventually, his efforts to improve withdrew from public training grounds to small parks away from populated areas.

Young Uchiha couldn't conclude to a certain irony that the lonesome and quiet Sasuke became more prone to _socialization_ as he got older, while this screaming, loud, and big-mouthed _dobe_ , who was trying to get everyone's attention, began to withdraw from the public. Sure, there weren't many reasons why to ask for attention after so many disappointments and… _ugh_. 

  
  


Sasuke switched from the occasional pretense of reading his scroll to the self-aware tactic towards the fact he’s been _intrigued_. He might not use the word to detail its’ meaning, but at least he touched it superficially. He didn't know why he was attracted to the sight of an untalented _idiot_ who wasn't able to hit the center of his target while even facing the said target with his eyes open, not even on his own without a bunch of other kids laughing at him, not even after focusing on it. It seemed as if Naruto couldn't hit the target even if he tried really hard. 

He just _couldn't_ do it.

  
  


It took him several weeks of observation, a few scrolls to read, and a good dose of deduction to give him some essential information, and to reach the conclusion that all the circumstances led him to (as well as a few historical scrolls); then he realized the meaning of the whispered "Mom forbade me to be friends with him" and "Dad says he's dangerous". Sure, there were a few clues, there was a handful of information, some facts, but most of all it was Sasuke's suspicion, no matter how much he knew what it meant. (Sasuke had no idea about socializing, per se; he only had nightmares and memories that mixed into one whether he slept or awake.)

In fact, he was betrayed mainly by Sandaime's disinterest when it came to that, to realize some of the Truths. 

  
  


Now, in the real time, Sasuke has stopped pretending to read his scrolls, concentrating on the desperate attempts of a boy outside who (although he tries to hide from people and not come into contact mainly with adults) should have chosen different place to train.

Sasuke watched as a group of older children approached the training classmate; how they obviously provoked him verbally, how they pushed him until they finally threw him to the ground. He gets up, tries to defend himself, but the children are three, no, four - and they're older, much older, they're probably genins even - and the older children keep coming at him, the boy retreats, but is pushed again on the ground. _Defend yourself_ , Sasuke thinks miserably as he gets up from his desk and goes to the window to hae a better view. This time, however, Sasuke's schoolmate doesn't have the time to get up, the Academy’s graduates use it to their advantage and start to kick the boy laying on the ground, yelling and screaming profanities at him. _Defend yourself!_ , Sasuke advises this classmate more thoughtfully, but it seems that the child on the ground, under the blows and kicks from older students, has given up. After a while, he stopped dodging painful kicks, stopped protecting his face, simply letting them do what they saw fit. The blood in Sasuke began to boil; sure, the bastard was small and emaciated, he couldn't do anything, and he wasn't exactly the smartest, but that didn't mean anyone could hurt him — _not like that_.

He didn't even know how he moved, suddenly he was on a branch of a tree next to the library, then on another, then on the ground. Two jumps were enough for him to be in sight of a group that decided to beat a child twice as younger as them for no reason.

"Hey," one of the genins warned his companions as he saw the young Uchiha approaching.

"What do you want here?" asked the self-proclaimed leader of this team.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side.

"This is our business. Go away,” the other advised.

  
  


Sasuke took two more steps; sure, he was barely six, but even the graduates obviously knew who he was and what he could do. The body on the ground had closed eyes and was seriously injured, probably uncounscious. The same wave of hatred arose in Sasuke - hatred he had last felt as he looked his brother in the eye. Perhaps the group of graduates sensed both the hatred and the consequences this scenario could lead to, because they decided it was time to abandon today's entertainment program and find another punching bag, very hastily and unanimously. They gave up, Sasuke knew, but that didn't mean the hatred had passed - breath in, three quick seals, let the chakra guard your movements, and blow out - the fiery flame wouldn't kill the genins, but he wouldn't let them go unpunished. It will cause injuries that will take weeks to heal, but are not fatal or lifelong. It won't stop them from escaping, but it won't follow them in another hate attack. When the genins run off, some of them crying, Sasuke remains unmoving over the unconscious blonde figure, not knowing what he really wanted to do, what happened and why it happened. Why did he come to help him? What moved in him that he decided to take the blond's side? What essence or power awoke in him to bring care into his broken, ruined, cold heart?

He stared at the wounded little body, silently looking for an explanation; why does everyone hate him? Why isn't he defending himself? Why won't anyone help him? Why are adults so reckless when it comes to this child? Why does he have noone at all? Why did everyone treat him like an animal? _After all, there is no reason to_ … Sasuke sums up all his knowledge of the history of Konoha and suddenly finds himself looking for _this_ in that history, the reason why this child is the center of hatred in the whole village.

Observation was his strong point, he knew that, but now it was not entirely appropriate. The boy was seriously injured, he needed treatment. But now he had a unique opportunity… Sasuke knelt beside the limp body; he felt nothing dangerous in him. He was neither smart nor powerful, he was neither gifted nor capable, there was nothing on him… there was nothing on him to hate _this much_. And yet…

He put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing. Nothing. He didn't wake up. He's breathing, Sasuke notices. He is bleeding, dirty, bruised, probably has some broken bones, maybe ribs. He squeezed his shoulder and shook it a little. Still nothing. Wait - someone is coming, an adult, he will know what to do with an injured child. Sasuke takes a few seconds to hide on a tree branch, after which an adult appears at the end of the street. It's… according to the vest at least chuunin - he will definitely know what to do! Sasuke's heart stops when the chuunin runs closer (he sees a limp and injured body on the ground), but he slows down when he recognizes the blond's head; and then walks right past him as if he can't see the kid, doesn't care he’s injured and unconscious, in need of help. Sasuke doesn't know what to do - should he just jump down and ask him? He wants to remember his face, he wants to know who it is, who despises the child so much, he wants to know whom to turn his hatred to, and his question is soon answered.

“Mizuki!” someone from across the street is calling to him.

Mizuki, Sasuke repeats, as the chuunin sets out faster to the caller. _Mizuki_. When the street is empty again, Sasuke jumps out of his hiding place and kneels next to the limp body again. He's still breathing, the black-haired boy makes sure, and then jerks his hand. 

He's waking up. Sasuke quickly leaves his place and hides in the branches of an old linden tree. Despite the injuries, the child rises, wipes the blood from his knees, elbows, and cheeks on his T-shirt, and limps away from the street.

Sasuke remains sitting in that tree for hours.


	2. Chapter 2

It was several days before Naruto reappeared in the classroom.

"Naruto, you have not been tested from kunai throwing," Iruka-sensei announces. "Now, come here."

He's still limping, Sasuke notices. Nobody cares why he wasn't at school for a few days. Nobody minds the new scars on his hands, neck and cheeks. Monocle, bruises, cuts. He's half sure the bones he broke still hurts and he can’t move properly.

Naruto doesn't say a word, just shakes his head gently - if Uchiha's youngest wasn't focused on him, he probably wouldn't have noticed.

"Come here," Iruka's tone is more threatening now. "Please."

Sasuke unknowingly takes a step towards Naruto, then stops. What is he doing? Why is he doing it? What Iruka-sensei wants to do is just testing the boy, he doesn't want to hurt him.

...Does he?

Naruto bows his head, probably too scared to even speak, yet alone to argue. He takes the kunai from the holder and throws it at the target about five yards away. He didn't even aim probably, his arm still hurting, but he threw and missed of course, and the children laughed. Naruto withdraws from the line, Iruka-sensei dryly announces "F", and invites Sakura to try. She throws the kunai the right way and hits the target just an inch from the center. Her classmates praise her, her friends whistle, because it's a great success. Iruka-sensei praises her, telling her “ _an A, great aim!_ ”, after which Iruka-sensei invites Sasuke forward. The young heir hesitates for a while - can it be…? He grabs the kunai in his hand and throws it as badly as Naruto did. The whole class wheezes, murmurs of "what happened" and "is Sasuke-kun alright?" sound from the whole class, after which Iruka-sensei clears his throat and prompts Sasuke to try again. Sasuke repeats his failed attempt and Iruka leaves his marking column blank.

"You're… Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?" the young sensei asks carefully.

Sasuke is silent, of course.

"We can - um, maybe it’s not your day today, it happens. Okay, I'm not going to grade you today, you'll try again tomorrow. "

Sasuke is silent, of course. Why didn't Iruka-sensei given him an F, too? After all, he failed just like Naruto. He failed in the same way, concentrating on getting his kunai stuck barely three inches from Naruto's so they'd be treated the same, why this double meter? Six-year-old Sasuke understood enough for his age, but obviously not enough to understand the sheer disinterest and hostility of adults.

  
  


Sasuke wasn't in the mood to talk, as he almost never was. He turned away from his sensei and wanted to go back to the back line to give space to the other students in the exam, but he didn't take two steps and was completely taken aback by the expression of the young Uzumaki. Sasuke felt like the air was being punched out of him just watching the kid. He used to be so loud, so annoying. Now, he's just silent. Sasuke returns his gaze and tries to find emotions in him - usually it wasn't difficult at all, the boy was easier to read than an open gook; he longed for recognition, fame, power and _attention_ \- but now…

  
  


Sasuke turned to his books again, but more and more, with an ever-increasing wave of resentment, had to read entire paragraphs - and sometimes pages - again, when he realized that he absolutely did not perceive any of the kanji in the writings, but thought about Konoha's history and politics - _oh, Sasuke, whom he wants to fool?_ ; he is thinking about _Naruto, and noone else_. About his past, at least what he knew (he didn't know much, he lost his parents in the War, like most orphans here), he thought about why he behaved the way he did, he thought about why adults hate him and are _afraid_ of him. And in the end, it did catch him. Eventually, he found everything he needed to know in the library. The thin lines and in-between lines meanings finally happened to take a certain shape - about a certain tailed beast, a certain (blond) Yondaime and something called "lost Namikaze child".

~~~~~~SNS~~~~~

It was one of those stormy days when it was raining so hard Sasuke had to block the main door and close all windows to keep the rain from flooding the house. He barely managed to run out to the yard to tie the tomatoes and pray that the wind and rain wouldn't break them; the temperature went ten degrees down in a few minutes, and the wind just blew from the south, making it rain from all sides. Sasuke ran to the bedroom window just in time to slam both shutters. He ran just as fast into the kitchen, but stopped, when he saw a familiar blond head on the street running in the rain and hiding under the nearest roof of some civilian’s house at the same moment a huge lightning bolt pierced the sky - Naruto freaked out and nearly stumbled down into a nasty splash on the ground. He was soaked to the bone, trembling, must have been cold and scared, he just wanted to hide under the roof on the side of the street for a while, perhaps just to catch his breath, just for the time necessary till a tiny six-year-old lungs could run further. 

The wind was rising, the temperature was still dropping, and loud thunders echoed across the valley. Sasuke stood by the window as scalded; raindrops were falling on his body, the icy wind fanned his face and ruffled his hair, the terrifying darkness of the white day spilled goosebumps down his back, and the extinguishing thunder terrified even older than he was, yet he could not move, not after what he saw; Naruto (without an umbrella or a jacket, only in shorts and a T-shirt) hid under the roof over a patio overhanging the sidewalk, standing on tiptoes so he wouldn't stand in the stream of water rolling at the side of the road, when the door of the house Naruto was standing infront suddenly opened and a grown man grabbed Naruto's elbow to throw him full force in the middle of the street. Naruto ended up lying face down on the ground in a nasty puddle of mudd. The rain was drumming onhis cold body, thunders terrifying him to the bones. The man who threw him in the ground shouted bad slurs at him, and quickly closed the door behind him. The young boy had to deal with himself on his own, desperately trying to get up and catch his breath - he was struggling, Sasuke realized.

Sasuke couldn't understand. Naruto didn't do anything to the man, he didn't want anything from him - he just wanted to hide under a roof that overhang the street for a while, just for a moment to feel as safe as he could in a given situation - he only ended up being yelled at, cursed at, physically assaulted and thrown to the street. Now, therefore, he coughed and howled on all fours, trying to catch his breath, in a pool of dirty water in the middle of the street, wet, alone, tired, frightened, trembling, wounded.

_I can choose_ , he recalled Iruka's lecture on the path of shinobi he gave them on their first day at Academy, which everyone must choose for themselves. Sasuke could choose to ignore it, just as everyone else, and could be part of the crowd, not stand out but to fit in, move on, keep up, and do what is expected from a soldier.

_But Sasuke was no soldier._

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Naruto tried to get up from the ground, but he still couldn't catch his breath. It was stinging and burning, he was cold and scared and alone, he couldn't stand up, but he still had enough _defiance_ to keep from collapsing into the rainwater and simply drowning. There's a little bit left in you, come on, Naruto, you can handle this - just breathe-!

Sharp pain in his back. Fast and accurate like lightning - _that's it_ , Naruto thinks to himself, _that's how I'm_ finally _gonna die_ \- and then he suddenly stood on his feet, leaning on something warm, and it wasn't raining on him. _That’s it,_ Naruto concludes tiredly, _I'm dead now._

  
  


_Good._

  
  


"Can you breathe?" a voice asks within a short distance. "The fell took your breath away, sorry for the hit."

Naruto finds out in amazement that he indeed _can_ breathe again. _Ah_ , Naruto figures, _not dead, then_. They probably want to keep beating him, but he startled them when he stopped breathing, Naruto realizes. They probably didn't want him to die because that would mean they’d lose their punching bag.

"Come on. You can't stay here,” the voice continues.

Naruto lets himself be manipulated. His captors probably don't want to stay in the rain to give him the usual beating. He was already dragged into the barn by his abusers last time when it was raining, so this is no news. Well, Naruto didn't know where they were, he didn't find out until two days later, when the owner of the said barn woke him from unconsciousness by picking him up with a pitchfork and yelling at him to get the fuck out of his barn.

"You'd use a hot shower."

Sasuke helps the kid to get up and move him to his house, pulls him into the hall, blocks the door again, places a towel in front of it, then returns to the child on the floor, picks him up, and carefully supports him. Naruto begins to orient himself in his new and unexpected surroundings - a crest of a fan above the fireplace; Uchiha. Why is he at Uchiha's headquarters? It is - he was tired and injured, but his right eye could see quite well; Yes, it's him, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha came for him. He didn't know what to think, so he didn't think and say anything. He didn't even remember his voice, he didn't remember him ever talking near Naruto, let alone directly at him, and he thought: Didn't Sasuke confuse him with someone...? Like, someone he normally helps?

  
  


"Then I'll treat your wounds," Sasuke continues.

  
  


He doesn't remember the last time he spoke so much. He doesn't remember the last time the walls of this house heard his voice. Must have been months.

Naruto is not strong enough to go up the stairs. He manages two, three steps, then he has to wait, but Sasuke grips him tighter, ready to offer him support. Naruto doesn't understand what that means. No one has ever touched him like this before; gently, encouragingly with a fair amount of care, and Naruto was at loss. He was aware of his own blush - when he lowered his head, trying to keep subtle, quiet, and small-like so Sasuke wouldn't change his mind, although he personally had no idea why he was there to help him in the first place. Naruto was sure Sasuke hated him with passion, just like everyone who seemed to take a liking in beating him and keeping him at bay with the usual, _keep going, monster._ It was just that Sasuke didn't have parents who'd tell him, _he’s a monster, don't interact with him!_ , so he didn't beat him like the other talented and smart kids did.

At least that's how Naruto explained it.

  
  


Sasuke led Naruto into the bathroom, left him there, then closed the door to give him privacy. The six-year-old blond looked around. Was it a trap…? Was Sasuke also waiting for him to get naked, take his guards down, so he could attack him, too? That already happened to him as well, a few months ago. It was in the winter, and the older kids in an orphanage (where Naruto grew up til he turned five last year) decided it would be a good idea to take naked Naruto from the shower stall, make fun of him, poke him in the naked skin and pull on his blonde hair, kick him in his legs and stomach, pull on his small dick and balls so much it hurt, turning him around and beat him up with a whip the carers used for misbehaving children and spanking him hard and raw, sticking the end of the whip into him at one moment, spanking him again, beating him up till he was red with blood and a crying mess, and then threw him out into the snow, still naked, beaten raw, barely conscious - was that what Sasuke was gonna do to him now? Or is he gonna run a bath to repeatedly show him under the water for long seconds, numerous number of times? Was that what Sasuke planned to do to him?

Naruto sat on the ground, thinking and remembering for a moment, then tears welled up in his eyes. He grabbed his mouth to keep from sobbing out loud, trying to soften his breath so he wouldn't make a sound, he moved to a corner of the room and hoped, _gods_ , he hoped Sasuke wouldn't come back.

Sasuke stood outside the door, unable to leave. He waited for the sound of running water to make sure the little blond wouldn't get cold, but there was a heavy silence in the bathroom. It takes a few seconds, a minute, two. _This is not normal_ , Sasuke decides and knocks, grabs the doorknob, then stops - _a sob. That was definitely a sob I heard_. "Na... ruto?"

Naruto snapped and pressed his hand to his mouth tighter, freezing in the spot. _There he goes. There goes the pain. There goes the hate._ Sasuke came closer, knelt across from the scared blonde, and held out his hand to him, slowly, understanding the child was afraid of him.

"What's happening? Why… why are you crying? ”

Naruto was trying to contain his tears, hiding his face, refusing to look up. "W-why… you nice?"

  
  


Sasuke honestly doesn't know how to answer. Naruto was hurt and needed help, everyone would do it - but that's the problem. _Noone ever helped_. No one treated him like a child.

"Because I want to," he decides to answer. "I won't hurt you, don't worry. Just…"

Sasuke watches the blond's condition. He's shaking and still crying. Sasuke’s heart hurts - this may be the first time _anyone_ has ever been nice to him.

"Get undressed," Sasuke urges. "You have to warm yourself up or you’ll end up catching a cold.”

Sasuke gestures with his hand to him and it takes a while for Naruto to just grip the hand of his six-year-old classmate and let himself be pulled up to his feet. He still sniffles a little, but Sasuke hopes that once he's in the warm water, he'll calm down. He helps Naruto out of the T-shirt and waits for him to take off his pants. He notices that Naruto is hesitant, but soon stripped naked. Sasuke, meanwhile, sets the temperature and nods to his classmate to sit inside the filling tub. - Naruto has already experienced this. Once again, the children were kind and filled warm the bathtub with warm water. It felt so good for a while, he was not cold and the children were being nice to him, sweet-talking him into trusting them. But then the stream became icy. And from there it only got worse.

  
  


In real time, Sasuke pushes the blue-eyed boy into the tub with a bit of force, then turns the flow to a shower. Naruto stiffens in place, and as he kneels, he jerks his head and presses his hands to his body, because he knows exactly what's coming; he is right, streaming water soon falls on his shoulders and back, but it is far from icy; It is pleasantly warm, bringing a feel of comfort to his small and weak body.

"Good? Isn't it too hot? ” Sasuke asks with caution.

  
  


He tried the water temperature on his own skin beforehand, but he understands not everyone has the same tolerance. The child is completely shocked and silent, tears in his eyes. _It can still come,_ his brain warns him. _It's not over yet; this is, after all, Uchiha, the greatest genius of the generation_. He certainly has an elaborate plan to hurt him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke doesn't like his silence, he doesn't like how much the younger boy is obviously scared.

"It i-isn't… it… good," Naruto whispered, relaxing slightly. The hot water is really nice - there was a bathroom with just a shower stall down the corridor in the block of flats he lived in, and the water there was always just lukewarm. Naruto hasn't had a hot shower since leaving Orphanage.

"Okay," Sasuke smiles and gives the shower head to Naruto for him to decide what part of his body he needs to warm up and wash. Naruto uncertainty accepts it and holds it upon his shoulders as he watches his host undress and climb into the bathtub behind Naruto.

Naruto didn't expect this. What will happen now…? Does Sasuke want him to believe him, play friends and then betray him? (That’s what all the other kids have ever done, anyway.) If he's as smart as they say, he probably has a really good plan to hurt Naruto, and in the end it will do a lot of damage. But Naruto is desperate, touchstarved, and really lonely. All he ever wanted were friends, and maybe someone to cuddle with for when he was scared. For that matter, he had a plushie frog. He didn’t remember where he got it from, but one of the carers told him he was delivered into the Orphanage already with it. They never told him who his parents were or where they were, never spent time with him when he needed help or wanted attention, was scared or sick or injured. They did provide the necessary, but never more. They gave him clothes, but he was never to pick them on his own, they taught him necessary things, but never praised him when he learned. When he didn't get something at first try, they told the Hokage he's lazy, stupid and doesn't want to cooperate. And when the carers said he was lazy, stupid or uncooperative, he got punished. 

Much more than all the other kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write this story... for myself. Out of my personal need to cope, somehow, with something. If you dont like the story, and where it leads, please, do not read it. I spent 3 months debating whether I post it... or maybe I shouldn't. I'm still not sure I'll leave it here, I might delete it after few chapters. But for now, thank you all for the lovely references. 
> 
> This story is too angsty, even for me. But like I said, I need it for myself, selfish as that.


	4. Chapter 4

“Here,” Sasuke took the shower from him again and with slow motion started to wash the boy. He saw all the bruises and cuts he had, saw how underweight he obviously was, and that made him angry again. How could adults let this happen? How would anyone be able to do this to an innocent kid?! “Feeling better?” 

Naruto nods, his back slouched, making himself as small as possible probably out of fear and, to Sasuke’s utter disgust, _experience_. There was a need inside Sasuke’s soul to help the boy, take care of him, fix what the adults have broken, and in that exact moment, with Naruto scared off his mind in front of him, he knew he’ll do _anything_ to protect him.

  
  


_Anything at all._

  
  


After a few minutes Naruto’s skin was a healthy tone of rather pink, meaning the boy wouldn't freeze to death, and he wasn't shaking as hard as before. He gently touches Naruto’s back and the blond shrieks, withdraws to himself, curling in an even tighter ball. 

“Hey now, I’m not gonna hurt you,” Sasuke frowns, frustrated and angry at everyone but the kid, but knowing he can't let his anger show - he didn't want Naruto to think he was angry at him - he keeps his voice low and his movement slow. “C’mon, I’ll just help you to wash off.” 

Naruto didn't move and didn't speak, and when Sasuke touched him again, Naruto flinched, but otherwise stayed still. Sasuke took care of the boy, washing his hair from behind, his neck and shoulders and back, while Naruto eventually took care of his front. When washing his arms, their hands met for a second, fingers touching and fleeting away immediately. Naruto curled back slightly, but didn't speak. Sasuke smiled when he noticed Naruto wasn't hiding from him as much. 

“It’s okay to enjoy it,” Sasuke encouraged the boy. “Don't worry.” 

Naruto didn't really act on Sasuke’s words, but he stopped flinching so often. 

_This was the Uchiha genius,_ he reminded himself. _His plan on hurting me is elaborated, and probably long run, too._

Naruto thought about what was going to happen. Was Sasuke about to make him believe he had a friend, and then leave him? That would hurt the blond to beyond, and if he is as smart as people say, Sasuke surely figured the Uzumaki kid out a long time ago. 

“Alright, I think you’re good now,” Sasuke decides and turns the water off, offering Naruto a hand to get out of the tub. 

Naruto is hesitant, but takes it nonetheless, standing in the bathroom naked and vulnerable. Sasuke, sensing his insecurity, was quick to hand him a towel for him to cover himself with, taking another one and putting it on Naruto’s head, properly towelling his hair off. Naruto, still not really sure what’s going on, lets himself being manhandled, lets Sasuke help with drying and dressing him up, lets him lead the way down to Sasuke’s room, where Sasuke treats Naruto’s bruised knees and hands, making sure the cuts are clean with no dirt in it before taping it with some spare bandages. 

“There you go,” Sasuke gently lets go of his arms and Naruto shivers. It’s such a weird feeling to touch someone - someone who is taking care of him, acknowledging him, making a conversation for such a long time! There is someone here who is looking at him, calling him by his name, caring for him, helping him, making him warm and clean, there is someone treating him… like a child. Like a normal, ordinary child. 

Naruto wasn't an ordinary child. He was a monster. He should be hated. He _deserves_ to be treated like an animal. 

_Everyone said so._

There was another loud thunder and Naruto visibly flinched. Sasuke looks up to see Naruto’s pained expression. “I’m not a fan of thunderstorms, either.” 

Naruto peeks at him, obviously not expecting to meet Sasuke’s gaze. He stills, stops breathing, but when Sasuke doesn't do anything violent or unexpectable, just keeps bandaging his left knee, Naruto calms down, breathes in, tries not to listen to the loud weather outside. He’s warm, comfy and not alone: that’s basically his dream coming true, having someone with him when he’s scared. It’s just his own experience that warns him not to trust a sweet-like behaviour, because there’s always a catch in it. At least for him. 

“Lay down,” Sasuke whispers not to startle Naruto. “I think we both deserve a nap.” 

Naruto knows there is a catch somewhere. He knows better than to let his guard down, but he’s tired, terrified, hurt, hungry and thirsty, and he is so, so scared something bad is bound to happen, he stays just like he is, without movement. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke asks, his tone was never this gentle before. 

Another loud thunder, Naruto flinches, and then his stomach growls. 

“Oh,” Sasuke realizes, now mad at himself for not thinking about it sooner, “yes, of course. C’mon, come with me.” he actually holds his hand out to help the blond, and it takes a while - Sasuke sees how he hesitates, calculates what is there in it, what’s the matter. 

Naruto knows this gesture - to hold someone’s hand - he _does_ , he’s seen the other orphans taking ahold of the carers' palms and arms, he saw kids his age holding hands too - usually girls, when they were friends, but also boys, too, like Shikamaru and Choji, and he’s seen other adults holding hands, too; he liked the gesture, it seemed safe and nice and comfortable, seemed like the people who held hands meant something to one another, and Naruto generally loved it when people were happy and close - so yes, of course he knows this gesture of friendship, care and love, it’s just that… he’s never held anyone’s hand before. None of the kids ever would, and he knew the carers loathed him, as well as other adults, to ever touch him. 

So there he was, just looking at the gesture noone ever offered him, dumbstruck. 

Sasuke probably realized it a second later, that Naruto naturally doesn't know about human interaction adults normally have with children, so he offers a silent explanation: “You are supposed to take the hand that’s offered to you. To guide you, but also for comfort.” 

Naruto hesitates. He knows for each second the Uchiha prodigy is nice to him, there are _years_ of suffering, probably by his own hand. 

The thing is, he doesn't mind the talks. He’s learned to deal even with the beatings, and hate, and ostracization, he can bear the loathing mostly from the adults. But it’s… _this_ , that he can’t ever get over. _This_ , when people seem to treat him like human, promise him warm baths and company and touches he’s so desperate for, and then decline him laughing at him for how _stupid_ he was wanting those things in the first place. Like how does he _dare_ to ever expect to be treated as a human, yet alone as a _child_. Naruto knows he’s going to suffer, but he’s so lonely and scared and _touchstarved_ , he lets his naïvety take the best of him; so he reaches out and gently grips Sasuke’s palm in his. 

It’s a good feeling, Naruto realizes when he’s getting up. It’s warm and gentle, like he imagined it would be. Sasuke slows his movements for Naruto’s benefit, makes sure the blond doesn't fall or trip, and only after that he leads Naruto downstairs. He must be really hurt, Sasuke realizes. Naruto takes one stair at a time, one hand holding Sasuke (and Sasuke makes sure the grip is strong enough he doesn't accidentally let go, but also gentle enough for Naruto to withdraw, if he’s uncomfortable), the other holding the railing. About four stairs in Sasuke realizes there’s something wrong with Naruto’s left leg, like he can’t transfer most of his weight on it. 

“What’s wrong with your leg?” he asks, as he skips another stair down, sure to keep the pace Naruto settled. 

“Fell,” Naruto says in barely a whisper. 

“You mean, someone knocked you down,” Sasuke concludes and watches Naruto lowering his head even more. 

There it is, poking fun on him sure the Uchiha will. Tell him how weak he is, how stupid he is for not knowing how to defend himself. 

“They shouldn’t have hurt you,” Sasuke says instead. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

Naruto doesn't believe him, but it’s wonderful to hear these words for the first time in his life. 


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Sasuke slowly make it down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sasuke then makes a mental note not to make Naruto walk as much next time, when he was obviously hurt. For now, Sasuke opens the fridge and asks the young boy, what’s he gonna eat. Naruto’s mouth water at the thought of food, but out of fear and shyness he says: “Not hungry.” 

Sasuke keeps his mouth shut and tries not to show how angry he is. This kid did nothing wrong. Nothing. Not even a single thing he had done to piss the entire village off. He was sweet and shy and young and small - yes, he was loud (he used to be) and he was always yelling his own name and how he’s gonna prove to the world who he really is, but since leaving the Orphanage, he changed alot. That’s also probably when the beatings started. And when he started to lounge the city on his own, he happened to be seen more, and therefore hated more. Sasuke still didn't understand why anyone would make an innocent child feel like an animal. 

“There,” Sasuke had some rice and tofu and tomatoes and peppers to feed the child with, setting it all to the dining table. “Eat, please.” 

This was too much for Naruto’s feelings. He felt tears spilling down his face again at the look of proper food he knew he can’t eat. He looked down, so hungry it hurt, and tried not to shake with sobs. 

“What is it? Eat, please, will you?” 

Naruto didn't make a sound, but Sasuke could tell there was something awfully wrong. And the second he wanted to ask, what is it, is he hurt? Is the storm too much? Is he too scared? Is he cold? Does he need anything - some water, probably, that kid must have been thirsty! - but he never got the chance, because Naruto whispered a sad and broken: “I have no money.” 

Sasuke could physically feel his heart falling in pieces. “I don't - that's - no, you- ugh, that’s - you don't _pay me_ for the food.” 

Naruto didn't speak and didn't look up. This had already happened to him, once, too - the children offered him food when he was hungry and the older kids stole his money again, so he didn't eat properly in a few days - and then they forced him to give them all the money he got from the carers for the next week. And when he didn’t have money again, he had to pay with _currency other than money._ The kids were mean to him, but the older they got, the more ruthless they become, especially towards him. Naruto knew first hand not to trust children, when they talk nice to you. 

“C’mon, have a bite. You look like you didn't eat in days,” Sasuke whispers. He can see the hungry look on Naruto’s face, and it physically _pains_ him to know the child is hungry, but won't eat food he didn't pay for himself because of his bad experience. 

“I didn't,” Naruto agrees, voice small and quiet, and Sasuke is actually ready to _murder_ the genins - he was sure it was them. 

“Why?” Sasuke asks and makes sure his tone is still somewhat gentle, he’s glad the kid’s talking to him. 

Naruto doesn't answer, but Sasuke can conclude himself: they beat him senseless, _of course_ they are stealing the money he gets from the Hokage (just like Sasuke does). And he goes rigid, really, he can feel himself shaking in anger, in hatred towards the entire village. How could they let it happen? What gave them the right to let this child suffer? Sasuke didn't know, but was ready to take things into his own hands from now on. 

“That’s okay, Naruto. I… I actually got money from the Hokage to feed you,” Sasuke decides to lie, because right now it’s the only solution he finds acceptable. 

“Really?” Naruto asks, hope in his eyes. 

Sasuke can't even describe how relieved he is, when the child looks at him like this, somewhat happy, pleased, hopeful. Sasuke wished he intervened sooner - if he did, things wouldn't have to come this far. “Really.” 

It takes Naruto one more encouraging look to actually reach for the chopsticks and have some rice. Sasuke, happy the kid’s eating, brings them both some water and watches the boy nearly drown himself, how quickly he drinks it. Poor child, Sasuke finds himself thinking, but shakes his head - he wouldn't want anyone’s pity either, so he doesn't say it out loud. Instead, he tries to ease the blond into some conversation. 

“Where do you live, Naruto?” 

Naruto slowly takes the chopstick to eat a few bits of tomatoes, but is still slightly reluctant: “In building for us. When too old for Orphanage.” 

Sasuke knows the hideous building where the kids go when they don't have nowhere to stay. Usualy the children stay till they are old enough to provide for themselves, at least attending Academy. Why wouldn't the Hokage let Naruto at least stay in the Orphanage? Why did he throw him out to live basically on the street?! Sasuke has seen the building Naruto’s talking about. It’s old, ugly, the rooms there are claustrophobically _small_ and disgusting with crumbling plasters, moldy bathrooms and probably _bed bugs_ under the old, worn out mattress, and Sasuke just… no. Just no. He knows the building, he knows the streets of dangerous people and low bars, he knows what kind of society resides there, and he’s not comfortable letting a barely six years old child stay there. 

“Do you like it there?” he asks. 

Naruto lowers his head. Sasuke doesn't need to hear the answer - _of course_ he doesn't fucking like it there. 

Sasuke is right about pissed enough as it is, he’s not gonna listen to this kind of “I should be grateful for the village treats me like an animal” bullshit. He’s gonna have a serious talk with the Hokage tomorrow. 

“What about you’ll live with me here?” Sasuke offers, his look probably a bit harsh; Naruto looks fearful while momentarily meeting his eyes, so the Uchiha continues: “I don't like you staying in such a dangerous place.” 

Naruto actually looks up to see Sasuke’s face: He looks serious and much more mature than his actual age is. Naruto reminds himself again: _He’s an Uchiha. He is the genius here. He has an eloquent plan for hurting me for the lifetime. Don't trust him._

But he’s weak. He got a warm bath, water to drink, nice food to eat, he got his wounds bandaged and he got company. Sasuke talks to him, touches him, and cares for him. Naruto knows he’s making a mistake by trusting the boy. But he’s too weak to guard himself. He knows this is a trap. He knows this is not gonna end well. He knows all of that, but in the end… maybe after that, after when Sasuke comes clean and starts hurting Naruto instead of caring for him, just like everyone else always tricked him, _played him_ ; maybe then it would be the end. Maybe then Naruto would finally die. Maybe Sasuke has a good plan with a happy ending for them both: Sasuke wins this bet or whatever it is that he plays with Naruto, and Naruto… would die. 

_That’s not a bad end_ , he thinks. _Not at all._

“Do you want to?” Sasuke makes sure. “Stay here with me?” 

“I…” 

“Don’t worry about the money,” Sasuke says, when he sees Naruto’s blushing again. “I’ll talk to the Hokage, right? And we’ll take care of it. You’ll be living here with me. You’ll even have your own room. Wouldn't that be nice?” 

Naruto can't bring himself to react. He’s on the verge of tears, he can feel the sadness and hope but the knowledge this is all just a trap, just a play-pretend, he just starts crying again. 

“Oh, no,” Sasuke whispers. “I’m sorry, Naruto. Are you okay? You don't want to stay? That's okay, you don't have to!” 

“I wanna,” Naruto sobs. “I… wanna stay, but…” 

“But?” Sasuke encourages him gently and lies his hand atop of his. 

Naruto is at complete loss here - he was never treated like this, he doesn't know what to think, what to say, so he just lets out a broken: “W-why? W-why y-you... n-ni-nice?” 


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke honestly might as well cry, too. To see the child unable to emotionally stand and understand why would someone be nice to him is at this point _physically painful_. Sasuke hops down from his chair to come closer to Naruto. He takes his head into both of his hands and says quietly but gently: “Because I want to. Because you are a child and deserve happiness. Because you don't deserve how you are treated. I don't like it. I don't like how all the adults treat you. I want them to apologize to you and treat you fair. So I’ll help you become strong. So strong, that you’ll save them all one day. I’ll help you become so strong, you’ll be the best shinobi of the world, and then they’ll have to accept they’ve been wrong all along.” 

Naruto’s eyes are full of tears and wonder, shock and hope and something so, so pure, Sasuke feels like he can get lost in those beautiful eyes. 

“I will protect you until you are stronger than everyone,” Sasuke whispers to the child. “I’ll help you with everything, until you don't need me anymore. I promise I’ll be by your side till you are good on your own, strong and confident. And then everyone will have to apologize to you, and treat you fairly.” 

Naruto is silently crying by now - he can't emotionally stand someone being nice, but also someone understanding he needs care, he needs help. Because he does. He can't do this on his own, he’s not a genius, or strong, or wealthy, or talented, or smart, or friendly, or scary, or a prodigy. He’s just a boy. 

“Hey, shh, shh,” Sasuke pats his head and waits for him to calm down. “Eat a bit more, please?”

Naruto nods and has a few more bites.

“Are you still hungry? You can have more,” Sasuke tells him. 

Naruto shakes his head because really, he didn't eat this much food in a long time and he feels full already. Sasuke knows it’s probably because his stomach isn't used to so much food, so he makes sure to keep the food in the fridge for later, because Naruto will be hungry in a few hours again, probably sooner than Sasuke. He has to keep it in mind and feed Naruto more often than himself. 

“We’ll go to take a nap now, is that okay?” Sasuke asks. 

Naruto nods and hops off the chair that is still slightly big for him. Sasuke offers his hand again and Naruto takes his so quickly the Uchiha can't even tell when he moved. The way up the stairs is slow and probably uncomfortable for Naruto, but he doesn't say a word, just climbs the stairs one by one, till he reaches the first floor, then the movement is a bit quicker. Sasuke considers leaving him in a guestroom, but decides he’ll sleep sounder when he keeps the blond close to himself. They both climb the bed and Sasuke refrains to his half of the bed, noting happily the storm is over, it’s just raining now. The temperature fell under 15°C and Sasuke is happy he pulled out a spare blanket. Naruto covered himself with the sheets, already slightly shaking with cold. He still felt a bit warmer than sleeping in his room in the block, and he was already getting comfortable on the soft and fresh smelling bed, feeling content, when there was a light blue plush blanket thrown over his entire body and half of his face. There was immediately a hand adjusting the blanket down his cheeks under his chin and Naruto saw Sasuke getting closer to him, sharing this blanket, laying close, facing each other, while Sasuke’s hand was still adjusting the blanket around Naruto, making sure he covered all of his tiny body, and that he can't be cold. 

And Naruto was suddenly feeling safe, warm and enveloped and so, _so_ good. He swore to himself, that even thought he knew this will all end, Sasuke will get by his plan he has, there is going to be the breaking point where he’ll start to treat Naruto bad just like everyone else, that this all, this behaviour and care and food and blanket, is just a trick, just to have a good laugh, and torture Naruto even more… but he swore to himself that he will do everything in his powers to enjoy this. 

He will. 

Even if this ends tomorrow, or even tonight already, he is going to enjoy this very moment, pretending he’s not alone, pretending he’s got a friend. He’s not hungry or thirsty, he’s not scared of the thunders, he’s not cold and he gets to sleep in a comfy bed. He will enjoy this. And when this ends, he goes to the river just outside the village, climbs upon the rocky edge where the waterfall starts, and jumps. He’s heard once, when he was hiding behind a bar waiting for the closing time to steal the leftovers and remains from last guests dinners, two scary shinobi talked about how someone jumped off the waterfall and died, and his companion said, jumping off into the waterfall, that's a certain death. And Naruto is recently thinking about this. Thinking about certain death. Maybe death is good. 

But for now, he lets his head rest on the soft pillow, his hands playing with the hem of soft and warm and comfortably heavy blanket, looking at Sasuke. He knows he shouldn't be speaking, everyone always told him to shut up, speak only when asked, but Naruto wants to say this just once in his life, because he has a really good reason now: “Thank you.” 

Sasuke looks him into his eyes and offers a small smile: “There's nothing to thank for." 

Naruto wants to stay awake and bask at this feeling, the smell, the safety, the company, the pretty house, the fresh and new clothes he wears, the warmth, the soft sheets and pillow and blanket, the good food, the feeling he has no new injuries aside of few scratches from how he hit the pavement, how his injuries are treated, taken care of and bandaged safely, but he’s so tired and so sleepy, he closes his eyes and is lost to the world in seconds. 

Sasuke smiles at the sleepy form of the tiny blond and wipes his tears away. 

He’s not scared of the storm anymore, because he’s got way more scared child at his hands than himself. He can’t just get scared by something as stupid as the storm. He has to be strong. He has to protect Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He kept his eyes fixed on the fragile, small boy who slept so soundlessly he himself held his breath to hear him breathe, watched the blanket to move, indicating the boy is still alive and safe and confortable. He looks so small, Sasuke realizes, curled in a ball probably out of habit, since he spent cold nights alone in a crappy room, with his face hidden in the pillow and blanket to muffle the sounds he must be used to from the street he’s living in, used to hearing slurs and shouting and drunk people fighting in the streets and in the low bars there. 

He thinks about the kid in everyday situations, about how bad things must have become for him, how the child must feel desperate, alone and hurt like this. How he’s gonna have a talk with the Hokage, how he’s gonna help the boy to become strong to be able to fight for himself - he just hopes it’s not too late. He really hopes there is courage and will in his tiny body to keep fighting, keep pushing himself, to keep living. 

He hopes it’s not too late. 

A thunder breaks silence in the room, and Naruto starts crying. Sasuke inches closer to his guest, his hand finding Naruto’s halfway under the blanket: “Hey, shh, it’s just the storm. I’m here with you.” 

Naruto looks up like he doesn't believe it’s happening. Like he thought that was a dream, and maybe that's why he started crying in the first place.

“That’s okay, Naruto. Did you have a bad dream?” Sasuke asks. 

Naruto hesitates, and then nods. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. C’mon, that’s okay, it was nothing but a dream. I’m here, see? You are not alone, don’t worry. Sleep some more.” 

Naruto wipes his tears and closes his eyes again, curling tighter into himself, gently holding the hem of blue blanket for comfort. He doesn't dare to look up, scared Sasuke’s not there, scared that if he is, he’s done playing nice. Naruto doesn't want it to end, but he knows this is just temporary. Sasuke’s just toying with him, tricking him. Just like everyone before. 

“It’s just a storm,” Sasuke whispers, reaches for his hand and squeezes it. “No need to be scared.” 

Naruto keeps his gaze lowered, not wanting to see the change in his expression when all of this facade falls. He squeezes his eyes shut, focusing on Sasuke’s hand holding his, on a blue blanket, fresh sheets, fluffy pillow. 

"I'm right here with you, Naruto. There's no reason to be scared. You are not alone."

He’s dead to the world within seconds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will eventually take lead where I'm not sure I want it to. But I know the story needs it, and there's only as much as I have a say in it - I just write what I know has to be written. And as much as this pains me, it also shows I can be stronger. 
> 
> If this story is taken down at any second, at any part, if there are chapters deleted, please dont be mad at me. 
> 
> But if it happens, I apologize in advance - please be sure this isn't to spite you, or to play some kind of a sick "i need more comments or kudos to write" shit. It's not. Ive never done this in my more than a decade of publishing, and I wont start now. 
> 
> If this story gets too much for me to be public, I, in the best interest of my mental and emotional heath, will have no other option but to take it down. 
> 
> And I apologize for my weakness, and for deleting this story being a real possibility.
> 
> Thank you for understanding.  
> \- Lydia L. K. Clairvoyanne


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke made sure Naruto was fed in the morning, when he left him in his house to go to talk to the Hokage. Of course, he was pretty pissed by now, thinking about Naruto all afternoon and night, seeing his underweight body covered in bruises, hearing him barely talk and seeing him covert in nearly every move, every sound. 

“Ah, Sasuke,” the Hokage greeted the boy when he entered his office. “How may I help you?” 

He considered, through the night, yelling and screaming and offending and demanding justice. He thought about all the possibilities there are for Naruto to reach his deserved status of a shinobi. 

“I wanted to ask,” Sasuke opts for professional distance instead. “Why are you letting Naruto slowly die.” 

Hokage looks up, meeting his eyes. “I’m not letting Naruto slowly die.” 

Like he doesn't know, Sasuke realizes. He doesn't care, doesn't see it, doesn't want to see it, or just, plain sees it and enjoys it, too, thinking the boy deserves it. 

Sasuke wants to _vomit_.

“I have no other questions, then. I’m here to inform you Naruto’s moving in with me, and when he questions you paying for it, you say yes.” 

Sasuke refuses to let himself fall into trouble, because then Naruto would be all on his own again. And he can't let that happen, he’s not gonna let this man - and any other shinobi or citizen of Leaf - destroy the boy’s life just because he tries to assassinate the Hokage right here, in his office. Sasuke’s not stupid of vain enough to think he’d succeed, but maybe he’d be able to at least _hurt_ the old man. 

He turns around to walk away, but Sandaime stops him: “You need to understand there is a reason he’s not the favourite person in the village.” 

And there it is, Sasuke realizes. There is Sandaime confirming Sasuke's suspicion about Naruto's real name, and also the real reason behind the "dont talk to the Uzumaki kid, he's dangerous". He knows Naruto has a demon sealed in himself now. And from the books and scrolls he deduced Yondaime sealed the demon into his son.

“Fuck your reasons,” the nearly six years old spits at the old man. 

And while in different context this situation could be if not pleasant, at least delectable, this is not the case. Sandaime can feel the anger in the kid’s face, can feel the hate in his soul, and Hiruzen might have his reasons for acting like he does, he’s old, and there are testaments for him to hold to, but he also needs to realize there will be time when he will be hold responsible for all his actions.

“One day you’ll find out, and you’ll realize he’s one of the reasons you lost your family,” Sandaime tells him, voice serious. 

“I may not know the reasons,” Sasuke lies blatantly, “but I sure as hell know a five years old _child_ is not responsible for _anything_. Anything at all.” 

And, all in all, he _isn't_ , as far as we can tell. But yeah, the distancing after the Kyuubi attack, the Uchiha’s distrust of the Office and vice versa, and then the decision about the Uchiha clan within the council - well. We know things none of the young boys do, but in this case, the heir and prodigy is right: there’s no way in _fucking hell_ a five years old kid is responsible for any of the deaths, any of the murders, not for the coup, not for the decision the elders made.

There is something else the Hokage wants to tell him, he even shouts at Sasuke to come back, but he won't - he leaves the office, the building, without looking back, without any care in what the Hokage want to say. Sasuke is done with the adults of this village. He can take of his Naruto on his own. 

When he comes back home he finds the blond curled up in a living room where Sasuke left him, sleeping in one of the chairs - he’s curling on such a tiny space Sasuke wouldn't believe someone can actually fit in, but the small kid managed. 

Sasuke realizes the kid’s gotta eat. Then they’ll make a route to Naruto’s place and take some of the essentials, because he really doubts Naruto has got more than what he was wearing yesterday of his belongings. He comes close to the boy and gently touches his shoulder. 

“Naruto?” 

The blond jerks awake, horror in his eyes only fairly before he realizes _oh, here it goes_ , and falls down the chair, covers his head and curls on the floor, muttering: “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I not know, I'm sorry-!” 

Because okay - he can't just fall asleep somewhere else but his room. He can't just be somewhere where there are people around, that's just _asking for it._

Sasuke stares at him in horror, the hatred filling his entire being. This is _so_ wrong, on _so_ many levels Sasuke doesn't even know where to start. He kneels down beside Naruto gently touching his upper arm. “Naruto, hey, it’s me, you’re okay, we’re fine - I don’t mind you falling asleep here. It’s okay, I was just checking if you were alright. This space didn't look that much comfortable.”

Naruto unfolds himself slowly, carefully looking up to see that indeed, Sasuke isn't to hurt him, isn't mad he's fallen asleep there. Not yet at least. “Sorry.”

“No, don't apologize, that's fine, I don't mind you falling asleep, that's fine with me. But you need to eat, c’mon,” Sasuke holds his hand for Naruto to hold so he can help him stand up. “I'll make something for you, what would you like?” 

Naruto lets the boy lead him back to the kitchen to have some of the leftovers. He's not really hungry, but has a bite just so Naruto would have, too. “I-I not hungry.” 

“Naruto,” Sasuke slowly starts remembering the conversation yesterday. “I told you I have money to feed you. It’s alright, sit down and eat, okay?”

Naruto sits down but doesn't eat. He lets Sasuke move around the kitchen, getting food and water and making this and that. 

  
  


He sets some food on the table and Naruto looks at it, his mouth watering at the sight - it’s been months since he ate more than one food a day, maybe years. How much is this all (food, company, fresh bed sheets, clear water, shelter, warmth) gonna cost him in the near future? His sanity? His life? His soul? Naruto didn't know what the future had to offer, he just knew it’s never anything good. It’s never good for him. 

“I spoke to the Hokage while I was gone,” Sasuke says after a while. “We agreed you’ll be living here from now on. Does that sound okay?” 

Naruto silently nods, slightly blushing. 

“Good,” Sasuke smiles timidly. “Have a bite, please.” 

“I…” Naruto starts, uncertain, but bows his head and stays silent. 

“What is it? Are you hurt? Don't you like the food? I can make you something else,” Sasuke offers. 

“I-I don't… I’m… can later? I not… I hungry... later,” Naruto asks, averting his eyes. 

“Th-there’s gonna be food later, too,” Sasuke actually stutters, stunned to beyond by how terribly mistreated this child has been. “You don't - you don't have to worry, we’ll… it’s okay, there’s always going to be food for you,” Sasuke tries to explain, but knows this is going to take time. 

Naruto’s gonna need time to believe and trust Sasuke with things, especially things he’s been denied - affection, food, shelter, space to share, sleep. Basic human needs, Sasuke realizes, they hadn’t met the child’s basic needs. 

  
  


This isn't neglect, Sasuke realizes, watching the kid anxiously looking at the food in front of him. This is straight up _abuse_ , torture even. When a obviously hungry child is looking at food and is scared to eat it, looking out for a catch, a trick, an attack, even… this is wrong on so many levels Sasuke doesn't even know where to start on this, how to teach Naruto it’s okay to eat more than once in a few days. 

“For now, Naruto, whenever I’m eating, you’ll be eating, too - because it’s my house, and those are my rules.” 

Oh, just like in the Orphanage. Rules. Those were good, because Naruto knew exactly how to behave. There were times where they all had to wake up, when to eat, when to play outside, when to sleep. Seems like Sasuke was about to set rules, too. 

“I can remember rules, promise,” Naruto whispers. 

Sasuke eyes him warily - what exactly that means? “I… I know you can.” 

Naruto watches Sasuke eat and then slowly, like he wants Sasuke to notice, to see he’s gonna eat, so his host has got enough time to stop him, laugh at him, throw him out, take the food away from him or just tell him he can watch, but can't eat - and when Sasuke only encourages him to go on and have a bite, Naruto finally does. 

Sasuke feels his heart clench, his fingers turning white around the glass of milk. But he makes sure none of his anger shows on his face. Naruto would misread it and probably got scared he’s in trouble. “Good. There you go. You don't have to eat much, just a bit is okay.”

Naruto doesn't know he could ever hear words like this in his life directed to him. Praise, encouragement, ensurement. Naruto had no idea how good is this all going to make him feel, how warm and tingly and safe and important and happy it makes him feel, and even if this is just a play-pretend, a catch, a trap… this feeling of safety, belonging, care? 

All worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

“When you are done eating, we’ll go to your apartment and take your stuff here for you to live here, okay?” 

At that, Naruto’s reason is allert. That probably is Sasuke’s plan, he realizes suddenly. The plan Sasuke has for Naruto, reason why he is so nice to him, pretending he cares and all that; he wants Naruto to have nothing at all, only the stuff Sasuke gives him. He takes Naruto’s room at the building and gives him a room in his house. He takes the money from Hokage and feeds and cares for Naruto. And that means, when Sasuke decides to turn his back to the blond, he’ll have nothing at all. Nowhere to live, nothing to eat, nowhere to stay, noone to feel safe around. 

Naruto leaves half of the rice ball on his plate, insisting he’s going to eat it later. 

But that’s okay, Naruto thinks to himself, when he follows Sasuke down the street to his place. That’s okay. Naruto, when Sasuke decides to leave him, hurt him, take everything from him, beat him down, humiliate him. That’s okay, because when Sasuke leaves, Naruto has a plan. He knows where the waterfall is. He knows the way to climb up, and he can't swim at all, so it’s okay. When Sasuke leaves, Naruto knows exactly from where to jump down. Death is sure to follow, and Naruto decided it’s not a bad thing. 

“Do you have a lot of stuff in your room?” Sasuke asks and slows down for Naruto to catch up, walk beside him. But when he slows down, Naruto does, too. “Naruto…? Why do you… are you hurt? Why do you walk behind me?” 

“People... not like when... walk close,” Naruto explains and Sasuke realizes his vocabulary is way too simple. “Don't want… people... looking bad.” 

“You don't want to draw attention,” Sasuke uses a bit of advanced vocabulary to see if Naruto understands - he does, and nods. Sasuke gets curious. “Why? You don't want to be associated with me?” 

“Don't want people mad I… I … saw.” 

“Seen,” Sasuke corrects him gently. “You don't want people to be mad at you for being seen in public, because they yell at you.” 

Naruto bows his head down and silently nods: “S-seen. Yes.” 

Sasuke frowns - Naruto is obviously embarrassed he makes mistakes. “That’s… Naruto, it’s okay you don't know some words. Noone taught you before, did they? That's fine, I’ll help you with it too. I’m not mad.” 

Naruto briefly looks up. “Sorry I’m stupid. Carers try teaching, I just don't get it. I’m stupid and slow and can't keep at-attention.” 

Sasuke wonders how perfectly this was said. With nearly full vocabulary, with not too many mistakes. Like this sentence is learned, like Naruto heard it the carers say a milion times. Sasuke is definitely gonna vomit. How would anyone behave like this towards a child? What monsters would tell a tiny child, who is expected to learn by mistakes, tell him he’s stupid?! And the attention thing? Sasuke heard some senseis talk about ADHD and the blond kid, and they were laughing about it like it was a joke, but Sasuke took the time to read about it, read about how important it is to try and help ADHD kids so they can get a grasp on it and understand it themselves so they can deal with the disorder later in their lives - to Sasuke, the ADHD didn't seem like something anyone could take on a light note, yet alone to joke about it, shame the kid about. 

“I… no, you aren't stupid,” Sasuke decides to say. “And I’ll prove you and all the adults otherwise. I’ll help you study, too, okay? I think we’ll be actually good at it together, hn.” 

Sasuke smiles and holds out his hand. Naruto hesitates, looking up to see Sasuke’s face. 

“Hey now,” Sasuke moves his fingers to gently hurry him up. “C’mon, I don't care who sees us holding hands. I don't care about adults, I don't care about anything they might be thinking.” 

Naruto knows all of this is temporary, so he decides to have the most of it, because when it ends, he wants to know how it feels like, to walk through the village with someone holding his hand, with someone who might even protect him from the mean kids. 

That proves to be true, because while they meet a few adults, they just walk past them looking idly at the Uchiha heir, but they didn't yell, didn't scream, were not mean and angry, none of them tried to beat him or insult him. They gave them weird looks, but noone approached them. And the gennins who were mean to him and stole his money, stayed few yards away when Naruto and Sasuke went past them. They gave him a promising look, something Naruto knew when the kids were with their parents, a look of “wait for later, when my mommy or daddy won't be around”, but they stayed from their way. Naruto subconsciously squeezed Sasuke’s hand when walking past them Sasuke knew why. He knew, and he wished he’d take things into his hands sooner. Maybe the kid wouldn't be at such lamentable state, emotionally and physically. 

“There,” Naruto whispers when an old, ugly and barely standing block of flats (or rooms, more like) appears in front of them. 

Sasuke is hardly able to cover the aghast look in his face; it looks even scarier and more disgusting than he remembers. And the street they have to pass to enter it is at least equal to that. There are low bars with neon signs, few homeless people sleeping in the niches between the pavement and buildings, some people stalling by the bars, smoking, in the dark corners there are people exchanging small bags for money (and Sasuke doesn't want to know what exactly in those bags is). There are few women in high heels and too short skirts, showing off too much skin for this weather and for what's considered decent. There is a way too fancy looking person handing some money to one of those women and leaving without a word. There is an ill-looking dog laying next to a man who’s sitting on the pavement, bottle of alcohol in his hand, looking like he’s in a different universe all together. 

Sasuke can’t pick up a feeling he can identify with, facing this place; disgusted, terrified, jaundiced, petrified, nauseated, furious, perplexed, confined, mad, frightened. 

This is pure _horror_ , scene and all. 

“You are never going back here,” Sasuke tells him resolutely. “C’mon, so we can get out of here as soon as possible.” 

Naruto follows Sasuke quickly, happy he can leave this place and at least for today he can pretend he lives in a pretty, safe and quiet house that has bathtub, bed, warm water, fresh smelling sheets and an actual kitchen - Naruto would love to learn how to cook. He’s seen people in street bars and restaurants cooking food that looked and smelled delicious and he wondered if there was a way for him to ever do it, too. 

Maybe if he learned quickly, Sasuke would keep up this game of his a bit longer. Maybe even another night - but Naruto probably couldn't learn how to cook. He’s too stupid. 

“Do you have keys?” Sasuke asks, when they see the main door to the building. 

“Keys?” Naruto asks. 

“Yes, for… you know, the door?” Sasuke hesitates. 

“No keys here,” Naruto obviously doesn't understand what Sasuke is talking about, so he opens the door and Sasuke wants to vomit. The halls smell like a mixture of piss, alcohol and something long dead. Probably rats. 

They climb to the fifth floor and Sasuke has to hold his breath, because this hall smells like a dead body, vomit and piss. Sasuke isn't stupid enough to ask for keys this time, because obviously the room Naruto lives in isn't locked (doesn't even have a handle for that matter, and the door looks like there are droplets of blood on them), so they are free to reveal… nothing. There’s nothing in this claustrophobically tiny, ugly, _horribly_ smelling room. Just a bed with disgusting piece of foam on it that he wouldn't even come close to, yet alone sleep on it. There’s a blanket without linen on it, disgusting, never washed and stale-smelling. There is a chair with a broken leg fixed with a tape and a table that smells like piss, and nothing else. Literally nothing. No windows. No closet. Just in the corner there is an old armchair with few pieces of clothes and underwear, two books, and a stuffed frog. 

“Is…” Sasuke clears his throat. “Is this… all?” 

He tries to sound casual, not really any pitiful emotion to it, and he probably succeeded, because Naruto slowly nods. Sasuke helps him to get his things into the old bag he has here, then takes his hand and the bag and drags him out of the hideous building, street, district. When they are close to the city market, where life is normal (for Sasuke, high class he avoids at all cost for Naruto), they stop and Sasuke asks a simple question Naruto never heard in his life before: “What do you want me to make for lunch?” 

Naruto looks into Sasuke’s eyes and tries not to cry. He tries really hard, but can't stop the tears. 

“Hey there, c’mon, don't cry,” Sasuke tries and caresses his palm with his thumb. “That's okay, we’ll be good together. Promise.” 

Sasuke wished he knew better words to calm the blond down. But he’s not really good at this. Despite his mother being an angel in disguise, not even she was much good with words - she usually sushed Sasuke down with “shinobi don't cry”, and then smiled and held his hand, and when he was too young still, she hugged him, or picked him up. His father was never around, not really. And Itachi… well. Itachi rarely spoke with words, and when he did, his words meant something entirely else to what he was thinking. 

“Sorry,” Naruto mumbles. 

“That’s okay, I’m not mad. There’s no reason to cry, tho. What do you want to eat, then?” Sasuke asks, seeing Naruto isn't crying, not really, there are just tears in his eyes. There’s no sobbing, no hiccupping. Just a few tears. 

“I don't… I… uh, I don't know,” distressed as he is, stumbling over another apology, Sasuke interrupts him with a mild. 

“Alright, no reason to panic. I’ll just make some miso ramen, okay? Hope you like ramen.” 

Naruto blinks at the older boy, telling him honestly: “Never have.”

But he smelled and saw ramen. There is a street restaurant in the middle of Konoha. It always smells amazing there, and Naruto once waited outside the shop, waiting for the last customers to leave their leftovers there so Naruto could have it, starving and hurt at the time. The owner, and old man, saw him stealing the leftovers or some noodles and half a bagel and Naruto was scared he’ll beat him down over it, just like last week the other owner of a coffeeshop Naruto tried to steal a leftover baguette from the day before, but the old man just watched Naruto sprinting away with the leftovers. (When he gave the bowl back the next day, slipping it on the counter and taking the french leave, he thought noone noticed him, but the old owner did, but wasn't all that mad over stolen leftovers, and he was glad he got back his bowl, so he let the kid slip away unseen.) 

“Okay, so I’ll make it, and if you don't like it, I’ll give you something else, deal?” Sasuke tries to smile despite his eyes burning. He doesn't want to pity the boy, doesn't want to confuse him and cry, because he wants nothing but happiness for the blond.

And he will. He’ll help Naruto become the strongest shinobi of all time. And then everyone will have to apologize to him and treat him fairly. 

“I-I don't… I don't… wanna... bother,” Naruto says slowly, focusing on words. “You don't... cook for me.” 

That's why he speaks in short sentences, Sasuke realizes. He’s not good with grammar either. 

“Okay, you’ll help me, then,” Sasuke decides and picks up carrots and ginger. “Deal?” 

Naruto sniffs and nods. He will do everything Sasuke tells him to.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke thought his new roommate will be a nightmare in the kitchen, but strangely enough, Naruto is good at listening to Sasuke’s advice and instructions, and very careful with everything. He’s a bit slow, but obviously everything is new to him and he is focused on doing everything perfectly. Maybe Sasuke will keep this play up till after food, if Naruto tries his hardest. 

Sasuke keeps a close eye on the boy, making sure he doesn't get hurt, especially when trying to cut the vegetables. Sasuke keeps close, guiding him through the movements, showing him how to do it and then letting him try. He tries to encourage him, but he’s not sure if “well done” is enough. Naruto, at the end of their cooking lesson, looks exhausted, but happy, and that’s enough for Sasuke. At least till he learns how to praise him better. He has to read some book about it first, lacking this knowledge, too.

“You are quite quick at learning,” Sasuke tells him, when they sit down to the table to eat. “I don't see why the senseis at the Academy tell you otherwise.” 

Naruto shakes his head: “Stupid. They say I’m stupid to learn everything.” 

“Well, you helped me cook and it tastes very well, and you didn't do anything wrong in the kitchen. So you can't be stupid,” Sasuke arguments. “Maybe noone really tried to teach you.” 

Naruto has a bite of the egg. “Hmm, it’s good!” 

And there is a small excitement Sasuke remembers the kid yelling about becoming hokage a few months back. “It is, right? See, you helped a lot, and it’s good.” 

“Hn,” Naruto smiles into his noodles. “Thank you, Sasuke.” 

“Thank you to you too, Naruto.” 

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


Sasuke watches the plushie Naruto brought with him with a pitiful look. “You are probably the only friend he’s ever had, hn,” he tells the stuffed toy. It urgently needs a wash, and so do all Naruto’s clothes he brought back. He considers just throwing them away and buying him new ones, but decides, considering it's all Naruto has at all, he might keep it for now. But he still gives Naruto some of his clothes for now. 

The blond is asleep again and Sasuke’s starting to be worried. He’s silent, sleeps too much, doesn't eat properly (there’s still most of his ramen left in the fridge - he hasn't eaten even a half of it), he’s still slightly limping on his left leg, and he mostly cries. Then there is the thing with his vocabulary and grammar, and how he averts eyes and is scared of mostly everything, especially people. 

He also looks like he’s constantly awaiting Sasuke to snap at him, to throw him out or beat him down. Sasuke wants to scream into the abyss and take his aggression out on people like his senseis and Hokage and the guy who pushed Naruto yesterday and the genins who beat him down the other day, and everyone who ever hurt the boy. 

He uses the time he has before Naruto wakes up to read some of the behavior-based books Itachi used to read. There are a lot of things - psychology, manipulation, behaviour, mental illnesses and disorders, gender and sexuality, and so on. He’s in the middle of “how to treat traumatic patients”, when he hears some noise from the room Naruto fell asleep in. He gets up and runs to him, seeing he’s still asleep, probably suffering from nightmares. Sasuke is familiar with those - he has them, too. 

“Wake up,” Sasuke whispers, touching his shoulder. “C’mon, it’s just a nightmare, wake up, Naruto, it’s not real.” 

Naruto wakes up slowly, without the scared expresion he wore this morning, without falling down and whispers of apologies. He just stares at Sasuke, like he doesn't believe he’s real. 

“Bad dream?” Sasuke asks and sits down next to him. 

Naruto nods, but doesn't speak. 

“What was it about?” 

Naruto shrugs and wipes his tears. “You.” 

“About me?” Sasuke raises his brows. 

“You… you left,” Naruto mumbles as more tears falls down his cheeks despite his attempt to wipe them away. “You left, and they found me again.”

“Who they?” 

“They,” Naruto sniffles. “Beat me. Yelled at me. And you gone.” 

“I’m right here,” Sasuke reminds him and gently touches his forearm. “And they are gone. I’m not letting them hurt you again.” 

“You are,” Naruto, to Sasuke’s shock, argues. “You playing game, just like they. You pre-pretend you like me, and then you hurt me, like they did.” 

Sasuke might be crying now, too. Out of disbelief, out of anger, out of sympathy. “Who did it? Who was nice to you and then hurt you?” 

“Everyone. Carers. Other kids. Older kids, from Academy. Genins, too,” Naruto shrugs. “Everyone hate me.” 

“I don’t hate you,” Sasuke tells him. “Noone has the right to hate you. And I don't play with you. I’m not to hurt you. You aren't a toy, Naruto, I won't… I wouldn't betray you.” 

“You will,” Naruto looks up shortly to meet Sasuke’s eyes. “But that’s okay.” 

Sasuke stays still, shocked. “Wh- h-how is that okay?” 

“It is. I know what do. You can hurt me, because you nice to me. And, after, you hurt me, it’s okay, because I feel good. I feel I have friend. And I know what I do after.”

“Wh-what are you…” Sasuke swallows down a tear, and then another one. This can't be real - the kid  _ can't… _ .?! “What are you gonna do after?” 

He doesn't really want to hear his answer, Sasuke thinks to himself. But he needs to make sure the kid is safe and won't do anything most adults are scared to do.

Naruto considers telling him, but… the waterfall is all he has. If Sasuke knows about it, he can stop the blond from going there. And then Naruto would have truly nothing, and he doesn't know where else there is certain death, because he’s stupid. 

"Naruto? W-what… what are you gonna do after?"

And in the end, Naruto thinks, maybe Sasuke wants to kill him himself. That would be good, too. Sasuke could do that, he's smart and talented and people like him. They would probably like him even more if he killed Naruto, too. 

"The river has waterfall, far, far. It's big, and I can't swim. So, that's good," Naruto decides to explain. 

Sasuke feels his chakra flow stiffen, he feels his rage rippling through his body like he might explode with it, but he can't. He can't let Naruto know he's angry, because he would think  _ he's  _ the one who did the wrong thing, that  _ he's  _ the one Sasuke Is mad at. 

"Naruto… you-you wanna … die?" Sasuke asks and hopes he got it all wrong, that Naruto means he's gonna run away or something. 

"Yes," Naruto agrees easily, like it's perfectly common for a five years old kid planning suicide like this, into detail, fully aware, with an actual  _ plan _ , actual  _ knowledge  _ of what they are doing, what the outcome is. 

Sasuke holds his shaky hand to Naruto, waits for him to hold it, and then very slowly, Sasuke brings the kid to his chest in a tight hug. Naruto doesn't know what to do, so he just stays there. Sasuke closes his eyes with so much force his head hurts and he can see stars - he wants to yell, and scream, and murder everyone responsible, the  _ entire village _ \- but he can't, because they have to know how wrong they are. So Sasuke just stays there, holding the stiff boy, crying and trying not to sob, because it’s Naruto who needs solace. 

“I’m…” Sasuke starts, still crying. His breathing is uneven and he tries not to sniffle too much. “I’m so sorry, Naruto. You don't… I won't… I won't hurt you, promise. I won't let you be alone ever again. I won't abandon you.” 

Naruto doesn't know what to do, what to make out of this, so he just lets Sasuke cry there on his shoulder, lets him hold him, lets him tell all the things that make him all fuzzy and happy and safe and comfy, and all the things he’s never felt in his entire life, happy that before he dies, he gets to experience it. 

“Y-you pro-probably do-don't trust me, do you,” Sasuke whispers into the boy's shirt, hiccupping. 

Naruto doesn't know how to answer this tricky question - and it is tricky, of course it is. He doesn't - trust him, you see - not really, because everyone always hurt him before, and he didn't experience anyone being nice to him without there being a catch, without paying for it later. But that’s okay. Sasuke played the best of them all, and Naruto would probably believe him, if his life experience was different. And now that he knows what it is like to hold hands, to sleep in a comfy bed, to have a nice, hot shower, to have food whenever he’s hungry… 

This is all worth it. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke whispers and lies down onto the couch, close to Naruto. “I need you to know I’m here. I’m here to stay, whatever happens. I’ll help you as much as I can and with time comes trust I hope. We’ll be okay, just the two of us, hn? Promise.” 

And Sasuke reaches behind Naruto to cover him with a blanket, and after a second of stalling he pulls him into his arms. “Sleep some more. When you wake up, we'll eat and go outside, hn? Maybe we can train together, I’ll see if I can help you better than our senseis.” 

And he’s sure he can, because Naruto proved he’s attentive, smart and is able to catch up quickly, as well as he can follow instructions perfectly, when given enough time. Sasuke has some more reading to do about ADHD and some other things, but he’s sure he’ll be more authorized than anyone ever being responsible to r the Namikaze child. 

“Sleep now,” Sasuke whispers and cuddles the kid closer to himself. 

Naruto doesn't even breathe - he’s never been so close to anyone, ever. His only cuddling was always with a stuffed frog, no matter how sad and hurt and scared he was. So right now, he lies as still as possible, with his arm being uncomfortable and nearly hurting, but that’s okay, because he loves how close to Sasuke he is, how safe and warm this makes him feel. 

“Comfy?” Sasuke asks. “Are you gonna fall back asleep like this?” 

Naruto can't move, can't tell him his hand hurts, because Sasuke would be angry and he’d leave, and he’d-

“Oh, wait - you have… this can’t be comfortable now, can it…” Sasuke finds Naruto’s arm being stucked in an awkward angle under his body, so he moves it away himself, laying the arm into a better, comfortable position - Naruto slightly adjusts to it and Sasuke gives him space, giving him time to lay down comfortably. When Naruto stops moving abruptly, Sasuke realizes something is wrong. “Naruto? It’s alright, I’ll wait, get comfortable. When you lie down so you can sleep, I’ll cuddle you again, don’t worry.” 

But Naruto shakes his head and stays still like he is, hoping if he stays silent and not moving, Sasuke will at least lie back down, if not cuddle closer. Sasuke makes sure Naruto doesn't have any limb in an uncomfortable position, and then cuddles him close again, tucking him up right under his chin, hugging him close and gently patting his back. “Shh, go back to sleep, Naruto. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for ignoring all the errors and mistakes and typos and all that i favour to what this story is about. I really appreciate it. And also, thank you all so much for the positive feedback - I didnt expect to write this story for an audience, so this took me by surprise...   
> Thank you all for your support, your udnerstanding and all the kind words. 
> 
> It means a lot to me. 
> 
> Lydia L. K. Clairvoyanne


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto woke up with a warm feeling all around his body. There was a blanket around him, and he was resting his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. When he looked up to see Sasuke staring right back at him he realized his back was being gently stroked. This was the most pleasant way to wake up, ever. 

“Heaven?” Naruto asks, whispering. 

Sasuke smiles at him: “Still our house, little one. Are you hungry?” 

Naruto hesitates - if he’s gonna admit that yes, he is, is Sasuke gonna turn it against him? 

“Well, I actually… don’t care if you are or not,” Sasuke tells him and there is a short moment of panic in the blond’s face, realizing this is it, there is the end of Sasuke playing nice, but then Sasuke immediately follows with: “You are eating, at least a bit, anyway.” 

And Naruto calms down just like that. It’s still all good, he can still stay here, he doesn't have to go find the waterfall yet. He gets up and follows Sasuke to the kitchen to eat a bit of his soup (he still doesn't finish it till the end, and the bowl wasn't even that big - Sasuke is getting worried), and after that, Sasuke takes the boy outside. 

“This is the garden,” Sasuke explains. “I mostly use it for training. It used to be my family’s, but… it’s just mine now, and yours, too. Noone can come here, just you and I. We can train here together, and noone will bother us. Do you… do you wanna try?” 

Naruto looks around - there are trees, and grass and some flowers, and few vegetables on the other side. There are few training equipment, some kunais and targets and some of the things they use in the Academy. 

“I’m… I’m stupid,” Naruto wants to explain he’s not smart, he doesn't know how to do most techniques and he doesn't know how to become better, because no matter now much he tries, it’s never working. 

“We’ll just try, okay?” Sasuke tries to coax him into it, but Naruto is obviously having issues with training in front of people. 

And after what Sasuke himself witnessed, he can understand why. 

“C’mon, I’ll help you?” 

Naruto knows what this is about. Sasuke wants to laugh at him how stupid he is and how he can't even throw a kunai at a an unmoving target, and he knows he can't do it, he doesn't need the genius, the perfect student to make fun of him. “N-no, can't help. I’m stupid, I can't throw kunai.” 

“Naruto,” Sasuke comes closer, holds his hand to the boy, his tone gentle, sweet even. “That’s okay, I know you are scared I’ll laugh at you. I won't, I promise. C’mon, come here - I… okay, I’ll throw, and you’ll look, okay?” 

Naruto is still uncertain, but warily accepts Sasuke’s right hand, while Sasuke throws one with his left one, aiming for the bulls eye and scoring. Naruto looks up to blink at his friend: “W-well done,” because that's what he’s heard all the senseis say to Sasuke, and all the other kids. 

Sasuke smiles. “Thank you, Naruto. What about you try next? With me?” 

Naruto doesn't want to. He really doesn't want to, because when Sasuke realizes how stupid he is, he’s gonna throw him out. And it all ends now - and Naruto desperately doesn't want it to end, ever. 

“What about we go a bit closer for you? See, here,” Sasuke makes him take a few steps forward, then stands right behind the smaller blond. “Here, take the kunai.” 

Naruto takes it, his hands are shaking - he doesn't really want to do this, but he can't go against Sasuke, because he might get angry and throw Naruto out sooner than he plans on doing, and Naruto likes Sasuke’s hugs and the food and the blanket and the warm showers and fresh sheets and the garden with flowers and vegetables, too. 

So he agrees, nodding slightly, and holds the kunai. Maybe if he tries really, really hard, he’ll manage to throw it at least close to the tree.

“See? You are doing really well,” Sasuke encourages, remembering the books he’s reading. “Now, from what I’ve seen, noone properly explained to you how to throw it. You see, it all goes from here,” Sasuke gently touches Naruto’s tummy and the blond shivers - noone touched him this gently before in such a vulnerable place. Sasuke’s hand is warm and steady and careful, and his voice is soothing, calm and not angry or mad, he’s talking slow and with such a nice tone, Naruto gets coaxed into it. Sasuke is proud of the kid actually trying even though he’s not really comfortable with it, and remains explaining how to stand and chakra flow with a sweet tone not to scare him away. Naruto can't help it and giggles, when Sasuke’s hand moves a bit, tickling the boy unexpectedly. 

“Ah - ticklish, aren’t we?” Sasuke smiles and presses his hand lightly over Namikaze's tummy to hold him, but not tickle him. 

Naruto never felt this safe in his life - his back pressed into Sasuke’s slightly taller form, his hand around his torso, holding him, helping him into stance. Naruto triest to focus on everything Sasuke’s saying, but he still can't get over Sasuke’s hand on his tummy. 

It’s such a nice feeling…!

Sasuke notices and can't really be mad at the kid. He’s probably still overwhelmed by this entire situation, by Sasuke being nice to him, by the food he gets many times a day, the naps he obviously needs, the touches he receives. Sasuke gently rubs his belly, in a way to tickle again, and Naruto giggles, and holds Sasuke’s hand in place. Sasuke wants nothing but to be sweet and caring and nice and gentle to the kid. 

“Okay, let’s make a deal,” Sasuke holds him with both arms, both palms resting on Naruto’s tummy now, much to Naruto's liking - he chuckles, holds Sasuke's palms and gently squeezes, obviously liking the feeling. “You try to follow my instruction to throw a kunai, and then we’ll have some cuddles. Sounds good?” 

Naruto turns his blushing face to Sasuke, looks for a threat, for trick, for hate, for anger - but Sasuke’s just amused, glad he made the child giggle. Naruto nods and his expresion becomes serious, focused. 

“Okay, here. You need a good stance, so your chakra can flow properly. Your dominant hand is right, so you’ll be throwing with your right hand, here’s the kunai. Hold it like this… here, no, slightly like… like this, your forefinger here, so you can add a slight false to it, when the situation calls for it. Just like this, yes, perfect. Now, your legs - slightly forward, so if you won't fall. If you can, focus so your legs won't move at all, not even when you throw. Nothing but your hand moves - not your waist, not your shoulders. Now, close your eyes again, focus on the target right before you, and throw with your eyes closed. Don't worry, you probably won't hit the target - but that's okay, it’s not the point today, anyway. I just want you to get comfortable with throwing, getting your stance right. Okay, when you are ready, throw. Don’t worry, it’s fine, you’ll probably miss, but that's okay.” 

Naruto is shivering with anxiety and Sasuke can tell he’s nervous, scared he’ll disappoint. But he does try, anyway; he throws the kunai with his eyes closed and to his surprise, the kunai hits something hard - it didn't fall to the ground, didn't end up just a few feet away from him, sharp edge in the grass. He actually hit the tree the target is on, only a few inches under it. 


	11. Chapter 11

“Wow,” Sasuke breathes out. “Wow, Naruto, that was amazing! Well done, you did so much better than in the Academy!”

And, to Naruto’s surprise, he's right. He missed, yes, but he’s done so with his eyes closed and without proper aiming, and he still hit the tree just a few inches away from the target. 

“That was amazing, you actually surprised me,” Sasuke smiles at his trainee and then hugs him from behind. “Okay, you did really well, and now like I promised - cuddles.” 

Sasuke gently tickles the boy to bring him out of his thoughts, because he’s still looking at the kunai he threw, like he doesn't believe it was him who did it. 

“I… I hit the tree,” he giggles, when Sasuke tickles him a bit more. 

“Yes, you did,” Sasuke agrees. “See? You are not stupid, Naruto. Noone explained it to you.” 

Naruto’s legs get shaky and if Sasuke didn't hold him, he’d fall. 

“Oh, hey now, are you alright?” Sasuke worries, but Naruto nods - he’s just excited and tired and a bit thirsty and overwhelmed, really…? “Hn, let’s sit down for that.” 

And they both actually end up lying in the grass, Naruto on his back and Sasuke on his side, his head resting on one elbow, other hand on the blond’s tummy. They are silent for a while, but then Naruto turns to look into Sasuke’s face. “How I do it?” he asks silently. 

“How did you do it?” Sasuke asks, correcting Naruto.

Naruto goes silent - he was already made fun of by the kids because he obviously was too stupid to talk properly. “Sorry.” 

“Don't apologize, I already told you, I’ll help you with it. The proper way to say it is, how did I do it,” Sasuke explains to him, his tone always sweet, slow, understanding. 

“H-how did I… do it? Please?” Naruto corrects himself and he’s so cute, trying so hard to communicate politely, that even if he doesn't know how to politely ask for explanation, he still tries his best. 

“You were following instructions, you were focusing, and you tried to understand what I was telling you to do. And you did a really good job about it all, for a first proper try.” 

“Th-thank you,” Naruto mumbles. 

“You are welcome,” Sasuke smiles and rubs his tummy. 

Naruto giggles and throws his hands over Sasuke’s in attempt to stop him, make sure it doesn't tickle again, but at the same time he wants it to tickle, and it’s the weirdest feeling ever - Sasuke doesn't even try to hide the dreamy smile on his face. Naruto is so cute when giggling…! 

“We’re gonna attend lessons again tomorrow,” Sasuke tells him after a while. 

Naruto stops giggling and goes a bit stiff. 

“Don't worry, I’ll be there with you all the time. You’ll be sitting right next to me. But you want to be a ninja one day, yes?” Sasuke waits for Naruto to nod. “We need to graduate, then.” 

Naruto agrees, but that doesn't mean he’s happy he has to go there again. But maybe if Sasuke really goes there with him, it’s not gonna be as bad. Maybe Sasuke really plans on keeping this charade for a few days - Naruto can die happy then. He learned something, he knows what it is like to be in public and feeling somewhat safe, walking with someone, he knows what it is like to have home. It’s more he’s ever hoped for. 

“I still have to practise to finish my routine - are you gonna stay here, or you want to take a nap inside?” 

“S-stay,” Naruto decides. 

“Sure. I’ll have a practise with wires. Maybe I can teach you, if you ever want,” Sasuke offers and gets up, leaving Naruto alone in the grass. 

“W-watch?” Naruto asks silently. 

“Do you want to watch?” Sasuke makes sure and when Naruto nods, Sasuke smiles down at him: “Sure. See, I can even provide commentary. After I finish, would you like to try and throw the kunai again?” 

“May-maybe,” Naruto whispers uncertainty. 

It actually takes some time, the practise Sasuke endures. Naruto might have fallen asleep in the middle of it, but Sasuke doesn't mind. The boy is tired and injured and still adjusting to a new home, of course he’s tired. He wakes up on his own when Sasuke is nearly finished, and when the Uchiha sees cerulean eyes staring up at him, he says: “Good nap?” 

Naruto smiles, touching the grass next to his head, slowly caressing it: “Hn.” 

Sasuke gets back to him and helps him get up: “What about your leg, and your injuries?” 

Naruto smiles: “Better. Leg does not hurt.”

“Good, I’m glad you feel better. So now, with the target again?” 

“O...okay,” Naruto agrees and follows Sasuke over the line the Academy requires for this training. 

“We’re still a bit closer to the target, but that’s okay, we’ll work through it. Now, here’s the kunai. Do you remember how to hold it? Yes, like this - perfect! You remember it, see? You are already getting good at it. Now, show me your stance? Yes, exactly like this. See, maybe a bit… like this? Yes, this is good, well done! Now, let your eyes open this time, and focus just like before. You know what to do and where to aim, you just focus on it. Let your chakra help with the throw.” 

Naruto closes his eyes momentarily to focus and tries to summon enough of the energy he knows is deep inside him to help him get the kunai to the right place on target. He opens his eyes and throws it - he feels the kunai slipping past his fingers and there is something different about this throw, something stronger, so powerful Naruto nearly falls afterwards - the kunai aims for the middle of the target, but instead of hitting it and staying put, the sharp tool cuts through the bull’s eye, through the target, through entire tree and ends up in the tree behind it, buried deep within the wood. 

  
  


“What- what was -  _ Naruto _ , that was…!” Sasuke doesn't know what to say - that was the most beautiful throw he’s seen since his brother’s techniques. “That was  _ amazing _ !” 

Naruto slowly blinks up, watching the cut through like he doesn't understand what happened - and he probably doesn't. “I-I…” 

“That was a chakra fueled throw!” Sasuke explains to confused Naruto. “It’s really hard to manage, because you have to be able to focus, have a lot of chakra, good balance with it and actually the perfect aim - wow, that was amazing, this is a very powerful move, Naruto, and you did hit the target with perfection! Congratulations!” 

Sasuke is actually way more excited than Naruto, who just stares at what he’s done. 

“I-... My… my chakra… do that?” he asks timidly. 

“Yes, yes,” Sasuke agreed, excited and joyful. “You were able to put just enough chakra into your hand and throw it with the kunai. You see, this isn't about physical power, this is a technique on like, chuunin level! At least!” 

Naruto blinks in disbelief - there’s no way he could do something this awesome. He’s just a stupid boy with no family. He’s just a monster. He isn't able to learn powerful techniques. “I don't…” 

“You are actually smart, Naruto, and very talented. And everyone was just wrong about you, this only proves it!” Sasuke smiles at the boy, taking his hand and leads him to the tree so they can see up close how powerful the throw was. 

“Can - can you… do this?” Naruto asks, inspecting the cut through. 

“No, of course not,” Sasuke laughs. “I’d be practising this everyday if I could!” 

“Uh… I-I don't know how... did I do it,” Naruto mumbles. 

“And see? You are good at remembering the grammar I taught you,” Sasuke notices. “You are not stupid, Naruto. Everyone was just mean to you for no reason. You are very smart.” 

Naruto blushes at his friends’ words and looks at the tree again. 

“You wanna try one more time?” Sasuke asks, fishing the kunai from the tree. 

Naruto uncertainty holds the kunai and walks back to the line, not crossing it this time. 

“Wanna take the standard distance?” Sasuke makes sure and follows to stand behind Naruto for moral support.

Naruto looks him in the eye and sees what he's never seen in anyone's before: admiration, affection, care, interest. Naruto never felt this fulfilled in his life before. He nods and takes his stance once more, keeping the kunai in his right hand, trying to focus like he did a few minutes ago. He focused his inner self, the place he believed his core was, where the chakra stores in him. He felt something, like a wave of power he wasn't aware of possessing. Something was moving within him, an invisible power he felt flowing through his veins; he opened his eyes, aimed for the broken target and threw again - and there it was, something like a tingle at the tip of his fingers while the kunai was leaving his hand, just a slight, momentful feeling, like something that wasn't supposed to be captured. 

The kunai finds the bull’s eye with perfection and flies through the already made cut, cutting the tree behind it through, and one more behind it, ending up stucked up in a rock over thirty yards away from where Naruto initially threw it. 

“What the- Naruto, that is amazing!” Sasuke actually squeaks and Naruto gently giggles at the sound, at the look of his friend being so out of place, so happy Naruto did something good, something  _ amazing  _ \- a technique at least chunin-level. He never thought there would be a day someone would be proud of him. He never believed there’s gonna be a day where he’ll be able to learn a technique this advanced. 

(Noone believed Naruto could do as much as graduate Academy.) 

“This is so amazing, you are incredible! Natural talent, you!” Sasuke goes on with the praise, dragging Naruto to the rock to see how deep it actually cut, how far Naruto threw it. “I can't wait when you show this to all the kids and senseis who don't believe you are a ninja!”

Naruto bites his lips, he’s not really comfortable going to class to witness everyone laughing at him again, senseis being just plain rude and refusing to help him, explain things to him. What if this is some kind of trick Sasuke is using? What if this is just a way to later hurt Naruto? What if this isn't as strong a technique as Sasuke is making it to be? What if Sasuke’s just lying so Naruto would think he’s not as stupid, and then everyone will laugh at him, because this is something everyone can do? 

But… he’s never seen any of the kids do this at training. Not even Sasuke. 

“See?” Sasuke shows him the rock the kunai got stucked in. “There is so much power in this! And now, do you think you can just hit the target without sending your chakra with it?” 

Naruto tries that, too. He focuses on aiming, but not on throwing it too far, not focusing his chakra too much, and yeah, he can do that. He can aim for the perfect middle. He then aims for a cone on a tree nearby, and is able to hit it, too. 

“See?” Sasuke hugs him happily. “You are  _ so good  _ with this!” 

So… he was able to learn something, even though he was stupid? 

“You are not stupid, Naruto. Don't believe them at all. You are very talented and very clever,” Sasuke tells him and Naruto doesn't want to believe him, because he knows there is a catch, there is a toll that’s filling up, there is a receipt Naruto has to accept and pay for - but it's so easy to let Sasuke lull him into the feeling he’s safe, smart and can have one more bite of the food Sasuke provides for him. 

He’s just scared of the hour Sasuke squares up. 


	12. Chapter 12

Warm water, Naruto smiles to himself as he slowly showers, careful not to make a mess. Warm water just for Naruto, with no mean kids, only Sasuke outside the opened door of the bathroom (Sasuke left it ajar, wanting to hear if Naruto cries for him). He’s safe, noone’s here to torture him, laugh at him, do mean things to him, beat him. Naruto washes himself properly and enjoys the feeling of warm water - it might be the last time. 

Sasuke enters the bathroom when Naruto shuts off the shower, bringing him a towel, fresh clothes and a good news: “I prepared your own room. You have your frog there, and a balcony with a view into the garden.”

He helps Naruto out of the tub and helps him dry himself when he notices Naruto isn't really happy about having his own room. Sasuke, to be perfectly honest, hoped so - it felt nice to sleep by someone’s side. 

“It’s a place that is only for you - you can feel safe there, it’s yours and noone elses. Not even mine. You can go there when you want to be alone, but you are always welcome in my room,” Sasuke tells him and waits for Naruto’s answer. 

“I… I sleep… with you?” Naruto’s getting flushed everytime he has to speak. Sasuke is so good with words, he gets all the meanings and he follows the grammar and has large vocabulary and Naruto is just stupid and uneducated and he doesn't know how to get smarter. 

“You can,” Sasuke smiles constantly. “Of course you can. But when you want, you can sleep in your own room, too.” 

“I… don't want sleep alone,” Naruto admits, too blunt to be embarrassed about it. 

And, well, why would Sasuke be embarrassed in the first place? There's nothing wrong with wanting company, is it? “I don't want to sleep alone, either.” 

Naruto then follows Sasuke into his room and climbs into his bed right beside him. It’s way easier than yesterday, because he doesn't limp anymore. He is really feeling much better. 

“You heal quite quickly,” Sasuke points out. “Do you know why?” 

He found out in the scrolls and put two and two together. Of course this is the jinchuuriki - and the village hates a kid for no other reason - but in the scrolls the truth is obvious: the yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into his child, meaning Naruto is the Yondaime’s son. Sasuke just wants to know if Naruto is aware. 

“N-no, I… I don't notice,” Naruto retorts. 

“Never noticed,” Sasuke corrects him. “It’s... hm. Let me… let me tell you a bedtime story, hm?” 

“What is a bedtime story?” Naruto asks and Sasuke is as angry as Naruto doesn't know this as he’s proud Naruto’s warming up to him, asking him questions, trusting him enough to ask information from him. 

“It’s a fairytale adults usually tell their children before they go to sleep, so they would have nice dreams.” 

“You tell me… you tell me a bedtime story?” 

“I will,” Sasuke smiles and throws the blue blanket Naruto grew to love immediately over him, tucking him close to himself. “It’s about chakra demons and a small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.” 

“Like me?” Naruto asks, his eyes big and bright.

“Exactly like you,” Sasuke smiles. “Long, long time ago, there were chakra demons called bijuu. They were something like natural, unlimited sources of chakra that was possible to tame and bound to people. These demons were very strong, very powerful, and could be used as weapons. Those demons could destroy an entire village. So people wanted their strength so they could use it in wars.” 

“Why?” 

It's such a child-like question, finally something that makes Naruto seem like an actual, small child, without the terrors he lived through, he’s seen, he’s witnessed, Sasuke has to smile at him with all the love he can muster, and stroke his face gently. 

“Because people always want to be stronger. Always are hungry for power over land, over knowledge, over strength… over other people, too.” 

Naruto can understand that. 

“And they bound those demons to people, so the demon and the person shared one body. The demon was dangerous to the person whom was called a jinchuuriki. If their power was released, the human could die. But also when jinchuuriki died, so did the demon. And because people are cowards, too, the rich and powerful men of the biggest countries sealed the demons into their subordinates. Sometimes they bound the demon to very young blond kids with blue eyes. And when they did, the entire village hated the person, because they thought the person was dangerous, because they thought that the demon and the person shared not only body, but also mind. But they were wrong.” 

Naruto was silent. Sasuke wasn't sure if the kid gets something from this story, he wasn't sure how much he understands from this, but is willing to give it a go. 

After a long moment Naruto clutches his shirt where his heart is. “Is demon… in me?” 

“Yes,” Sasuke confirms, stroking the kid’s side.

“And… and is why people hate?”

“...Yes. People are… scared of you, because… you are jinchuuriki. You have a demon fox called Kyuubi sealed in you. Kyuubi attacked the village the day you were born. And… and your mum and dad died fighting it. And then… to bound the demon, to protect the village, they sealed the Kyuubi in you,” Sasuke explains. 

  
  
  


“So… they right. All they right. I’m monster.” 

“You are not a monster, Naruto,” Sasuke disagrees. “There’s a monster sealed in you. And that’s hardly your fault.” 

For someone who doesn't get the proper grammar and doesn't have the vocabulary, Naruto is quick to understand, very intelligent and sensible. 

“Do you know who Yondaime is, Naruto?” 

Naruto looks up and nods. “Hokage. Before… before jiji.” 

“Yes, he was… do you know his name?” 

Naruto stares into Sasuke's eyes and doesn't answer. 

“Minato Namikaze. He… he married Kushina Uzumaki.” 

“Uzu… maki?” Naruto asks, he’s slowly realizing what it probably means, so Sasuke ads: 

“Yes, he married your mum. And… Minato, the yondaime, is your father.” 

“My… yondaime… my father?” 

“Hn,” Sasuke confirms and slowly ruffles his hair. “They… they both died protecting you from the Kyuubi.” 

“They… they give me demon?” Naruto asks the obvious question. 

“...Yes, the yondaime sealed the demon in you. To protect the village.” 

“Father… father hate me too?” Naruto asks with such a small voice, with teary eyes, Sasuke will do everything in his power to never let this happen. To make this boy happy, to bring justice, to help him, guard him, till he’s the strongest of all shinobi alive. 

“He… your father loved you, Naruto. And your mother too. There was no other option. The only way to save you was to seal the demon in you. There was no… your parents wanted you to live. They died so you’d survive,” Sasuke tries, lies, makes things up. He just wants Naruto to know what happened - the intentions are unclear to him, but he imagined what made the hokage seal a chakra demon in his own child - it must have been a life or death situation. 

“Why leave me, when love me? They died, I could die with them and we be together,” Naruto cries softly. “I don't want live. I am alone. I hate live. I want die. If mum and dad love me, I want die and I want be with them!” 

“Shh, Naruto, that's… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, just calm down please. Shh, that's okay, you don't… you don't mean it, do you? You don't really want to die, am I right? You want to live and be happy, right?” 

Sasuke feels his own tears burning down his face as he asks this. He hopes he can save the boy, can bring him happiness, comfort, love, home. He hopes so hard it’s not too late. 

“I- I… I don't…” he seems to be thinking now, evaluating. “I want… I…” 

“Say, Naruto, are you… are you happy now? Well, not now in this moment, I mean… do you… do you like it here, in your new home? Do you like staying here with me?” 

“I... “ it’s a trap, Naruto. Don't answer this question. “I… happy with you. Here.” 

Sasuke smiles through his tears, gently pats Naruto’s head and cuddles him close. “That's all that matters, then. I promise I’ll be here for you as long as you want me. And when you don't, when you realize this can't make you happy, that you still want to die and be with your mum and dad, I’ll help you. Okay? I’ll… you were… you were talking about the waterfall earlier, remember?” Sasuke cries openly now, big tears wet the pillow and blue soft blanket. “I will go with you. When you decide nothing in this world can make you happy, we’ll go to the waterfall. Because you see, I can't swim, either.” 

Naruto looks into Sasuke’s teary eyes, crying himself, and he tries his best at guessing what is happening, why is Sasuke saying these things, why is Sasuke crying. Naruto being dead is a good thing, isn't it? Everyone would like Naruto being dead, everyone will be happy. Then why is Sasuke crying? Why is he saying all these things about dying, too? Is this some kind of cruel plan, too? Make Naruto think someone cares for him, someone would be sad when Naruto dies? Because noone would miss the Uzumaki. He has noone to miss him. 

He leans down to press his lips to the side of Naruto’s face: “When you decide this world isn't good enough to bring you happiness, I’ll leave it with you.” 


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto wakes up too late. 

No, no,  _ please  _ no…! - but it’s too late. He feels the familiar warm wetness between his legs and there’s no way of stopping it. 

_ No, please, please no, not now, when Sasuke is laying way too close _ …! They fell asleep close to each other, facing one another and Sasuke was still resting one hand on Naruto’s side even now, when he was deeply asleep. Naruto didn't know what to do - at home he simply went into the shower, washed his dirty pajamas there and let it dry over the night there. At home, he also usually slept on the blanket so he could easily wash it in the shower, too. 

But here? He had no idea what to do. Also when he moves, Sasuke will definitely wake up. And when he does and sees what Naruto did, he’ll be disgusted, and he’ll tell everyone, and he’ll laugh at him with the rest of the kids and adults, because he’s a monster, he’s disgusting and smelly, and he’s stupid and alone and maybe he should just put it to an end himself. 

There’s no way Sasuke will let Naruto stay after this, so Naruto might as well just go now, before Sasuke wakes up and finds out. He’s not sure if he can find the waterfall at night, but he’ll try. Maybe he can hide somewhere in a dark corner and wait till morning, then it will be easier to find it. 

So Naruto tries to leave the house as silently as possible, but he doesn't even make it out of the bed properly and Sasuke is awake. 

“Naruto?” he asks, voice sleepy but allerted. “Are you okay?” 

Naruto doesn't answer, just moves quicker to the door. 

“Naruto? What’s wrong, going to the bathroom?” 

Naruto is silently crying and he almost makes it out of the room when Sasuke moves in an attempt to get up and he feels the bed is wet - and when he pulls up the blanket, the smell of pee hits his nose. 

“Oh, Naruto, that’s okay,” Sasuke sighs and turns on the bedside lamp. “Naru- no, don’t cry, that’s okay. Things like this happen. C’mon, don't be embarrassed, that’s okay. C’mon, let’s take a shower, hm?” 

Sasuke gets out of bed and while Naruto still isn't sure what’s happening, he just lets himself cry. Sasuke slowly touches his face. “That’s okay, I’m not mad. C’mon, I’ll go with you, okay?” 

_ Sasuke isn't mad, _ is the only thing on Naruto’s mind, as he lets himself be dragged into the bathroom.  _ He isn't mad, he’s still here. He’s still here with me, even when I peed myself in my sleep. Am I dreaming? Is this a dream? Am I finally dead? _

“Strip,” Sasuke tells him, keeping his voice kind. “I’ll bring you new pajamas, hm? Take a shower please, I’ll be right back.” 

Naruto does as he’s told, and within a few minutes Sasuke’s back with his arms full of linen and blanket and throws it into the washing machine with Naruto's pajamas. When he comes back again, he has clean clothes for Naruto to wear. Naruto is so embarrassed and still crying and still half asleep, he just cries and lets the older boy help him dry off and get dressed. 

“Shh, don't cry. It wasn't your fault, these things happen,” Sasuke reassures him as he leads him into the room that’s supposed to be Naruto's. “Well have to sleep here tonight, is that okay with you?” 

Naruto still sniffles, so Sasuke hands him a tissue and slowly ruffles his hair. When Naruto shows no signs of stopping crying anytime soon, Sasuke gets a bit confused. “Stop crying please? Nothing happened, it's all okay. The linen will be clean tomorrow, and I’ll take care of the mattress tomorrow properly. It’s all fine, don't worry. All good now, hn? Let’s get back to sleep? You must still be tired.” 

Naruto slowly nods, but doesn't look up to meet Sasuke’s gaze, and also doesn't move to get in bed. 

“Naruto, come lay down,” Sasuke hurries him, but Naruto timidly shakes his head no. “You- you are scared it will happen again,” Sasuke understands then, and even if Naruto didn't nod this time, Sasuke didn't need him to. “I see. Alright, wait a moment.” 

Sasuke leaves the room and when he comes back, he’s holding another blanket (where does he store them? why are there so many blankets?). He lays it down on Naruto's side and motions for Naruto to lie on it. Naruto is still hesitant, but joins Sasuke on the bed (he’s really, really tired), lies down and lets Sasuke tuck him with another cover. 

“All good now, hn?” Sasuke murmurs soothingly, as he slowly caresses Naruto’s flushed cheek. “Don't worry. Accidents happen. I just… we can work on it, there’s no reason to be embarrassed about it, it’s not your fault. Just… does this happen often?” 

Naruto doesn't know what often means. Sometimes it's everytime he falls asleep. Sometimes it doesn't happen for many nights, and sometimes even a few times a night. 

“Okay,” Sasuke doesn't need an answer, obviously these accidents are something Naruto is aware is happening, that must mean it does happen more than once in a few months. “We’ll solve it together tomorrow, okay? I’ll… I’ll think of something.” 

Naruto keeps sniffling for a couple of minutes and he retreats to the other side of bed as far away from Sasuke as possible. He knows Sasuke is secretly mad, knows he’s disgusted by Naruto - the blond is disgusted with  _ himself _ , he can't imagine how Sasuke is even coping with him. He tries to cover himself, tries to pretend he’s not there, but Sasuke has got none of this. 

“Naruto? Can you come lie next to me again, please?” 

Silence. 

“Naruto, are you asleep?” 

Still silence. 

“You know… I don't… I don't like it when you lie to me.” 

Naruto moves then, saying a quick, scared: “I’m sorry, I’m wake.” 

“You are awake, thank you for telling me the truth,” Sasuke smiles, inches closer to him and opens his arms. “I really want you to lie back here, close to me. Could you do that?” 

“No,” Naruto whispers, scared. “Can't. Dis-disgus-dus…” 

“Disgusting, you think I am disgusted?” Sasuke helps him. 

Naruto nods a few times. 

“Well, I’m not disgusted at all,” Sasuke tells him, genuine, calm, kind. “It was an accident, you didn't do it on purpose, did you?” 

“Did not on purpose,” Naruto agrees. “I’m sorry.” 

“That’s okay. I know you didn't want to do it. And I know you feel scared and embarrassed, I just need you to know it’s not your fault. You were still asleep when it happened?” 

The blond offers a hesitant nod. 

“You woke up while you were having the accident?” Sasuke asks. 

Naruto nods now more certainly. 

Poor baby, Sasuke smiles at the kid reassuringly. He probably scared himself so much he froze and then panicked. “There you are, sweetheart. That’s okay. Did you have a nightmare?” 

“Don't… don't know,” Naruto whispers and lets Sasuke caress his face, forearm, hair. 

“Hm, alright. Shh, sweetheart, you are all good now, aren't you? I’m right here with you,” Sasuke assures him and lies closer to the boy so he can scoop him in his arms and bring him closer to the middle of the bed, making sure he’s laying on the thick blanket. If he has another accident tonight, the blanket should be able to save the mattress if Naruto wakes up immediately. “Go to sleep again. I’ll be right here. Next time this happens, wake me up immediately. That’s a rule, and I know you are good following rules.” 

Naruto looks so small, so tiny. He holds the blanket close to his face, nervously picking at it with his small fingers, obviously still embarrassed. He doesn't look into Sasuke’s eyes when he asks: “You… you not mad?” 

“No, I’m not mad,” Sasuke offers a timid smile. “I understand why it happened. And it’s not your fault.” 

“Why… why happened?” Naruto whispers, his small fingers playing with the hem of the blanket nearly touching Sasuk’s chest, but only nearly. Sasuke can feel his urge to touch him, hold onto him, hide in him, seek safety, comfort, understanding, care. And Sasuke’s heart  _ aches  _ to give him exactly that. 

“It’s… accidents happen when you are stressed, or depressed, or… or neglected,” Sasuke tries to explain. “Or… or traumatised, or… abused.” 

Naruto doesn't speak any further - he doesn't understand the meanings. 

“Is… what.. what words you don't understand from this, Naruto?” Sasuke asks with a gentle tone. 

“Don't under-understand neg-negel-, uh…” 

“Neglected,” Sasuke repeats slowly. 

“Neglected,” Naruto repeats after him perfectly. 

“Yes, you see? You are learning very quickly. See, neglected means when… when someone was supposed to do something, but they didn't do it. When I say neglected a child, it means that adults were supposed to take care of you, be nice to you, look after you, make sure you eat and sleep and you feel comfortable and safe, and they didn't do it. That’s… that’s child neglect.” 

“Monster,” Naruto reminds him, silent but relentless. “No child. I’m monster.” 

“No, you are not a monster, Naruto,” Sasuke argues, gently caressing the boy’s face. “There is a monster inside you, because the adults did it. You, Naruto, are a child. You are an innocent child. You didn't do anything wrong.” 

Naruto doesn't answer that. He doesn't know for sure what he is, he is just stupid and he doesn't understand anything. If Sasuke says so, then he’s probably right, because he’s the genius here. Naruto is only a stupid boy, he doesn't know about things. 

“Is there any other word you didn't understand?” Sasuke asks then, seeing the kid’s not gonna fall asleep quickly this time. 

“Tre-taem-tramatize?” Naruto tries hurriedly, not sure about how the word is supposed to sound. 

“Traumatized,” Sasuke correct him sweetly and waits for Naruto repeating it perfectly. “Yes, very good. Traumatized means… you, uh, you see, for example… everyone tell you you are stupid, so you think this about yourself, too now. And a lot of people hurt you. So you don't trust me now, no matter now much I’m telling you and proving you I’m different. I’m not to hurt you. Or… or when people call you a monster - you are scared of people, and you think… you think this is how it’s supposed to be. They… people around you, adults mainly just… they did so many things wrong, scaring you for life, and you… and you think this is how it is. That this is what… what your life is, and it’s not gonna change, because you… you don't even know you have different options.” 

“Different options than monster?” Naruto asks with his eyes open big, with wonder and hope in his them. 

For someone who was denied education and proper care, Naruto is extremely smart - he picks up things rather quickly, he understands difficult meanings and he can read between lines. Sasuke curses all their senseis - none of them deserves Naruto as their student.  _ None _ . 

“Yes,” Sasuke nods. “You are no monster, Naruto. You are a child, and I’ll make sure you are treated like one by me. I’m not letting anyone hurt you anymore.” 

“You don't think I… am … a monster?” Naruto asks with perfect grammar, slowly, but with no mistake. 

Sasuke happily ensures: “Perfect grammar! You did a good job, Naruto! To your question, I don't think you are a monster. I don't think you are responsible for anything. And I do think you deserve happiness, and care, and love.” 

Naruto gets all blushy, which is apparent even in the dark room. “I think you deserve happiness, and care, and love, Sa-Sasuke. You make… me feel… safe. Feel good with you. Feel… feel… I have… I have friend?” 

He’s obviously not sure about the grammar pattern here, and Sasuke is quick to help him out: “I feel like I have a friend, too, when I’m with you.” 

Naruto ducks his head down so close to Sasuke’s chest, the raven haired boy feels his breath through his pajama shirt. He also feels Naruto’s tiny fingers touching his shirt, but not Sasuke’s chest. He’s not that bold yet. Naruto doesn't know what to feel, what to think. He hopes so,  _ so much _ this will never end, that Sasuke will stay in his life forever, because he feels so good, so happy with him. Sasuke wasn't even mad at him for the accident he just had. He even let Naruto sleep close to him again, even when Naruto was being disgusting, like the carrers always told him. When he had an accident in the Orphanage, the carers always said he’s disgusting, and he got punished with the whip. And when it happened the second time, the carers let him sleep in the dirty clothes, and the dirty linen and mattress. But Sasuke… Sasuke let Naruto shower, and gave him fresh clothes, and took care of all the linen and mattress, and wasn't telling Naruto he’s disgusting. 

All Naruto has to do is not to do this ever again. Which means he can't fall asleep anymore. Because if he does it for the second time, he’ll get punished. Just like in the Orphanage. They had rules too there, just like Sasuke has in this house. 

“Go back to sleep, Naru,” Sasuke whispers to him, holds him close and settles. Naruto can feel him drifting off to sleep within seconds. 

Naruto stays awake a bit longer. He’s fighting sleep with every cell in his body, but he can't. He’s small, underweighted, stressed, scared, and exhausted. Noone should be surprised, when he’s dead asleep within minutes, no matter how much he fears he’ll pee himself once more. 

And when he wakes again and realizes what happened, he doesn't even try to sneak off. He knows what’s coming, so he just starts sobbing hoping this is just a nightmare and he’ll wake up alone in his room without windows, on his old, dirty mattress, laying on his dirty and wet duvet, so he can sneak to the tiny shower stall down the hall of the building to wash himself, his clothes and the duvet so noone knows. He hopes he’ll wake up now, so he can try and steal some soap from the room across the bathroom, where the slightly older kid lives - he has soap and shampoo and never hears Naruto sneak in to have some. He hopes so hard this is a nightmare. He hopes this isn't happening, because if it is, this is the end. He has to be quick and try to leave before Sasuke can punish him - 

“Naruto?” Sasuke wakes up, sensing the kid crying, and hearing him shortly after. 

He understands what happened sooner this time. “Oh no, sweetie, I’m so sorry, c’mon, get up, we’ll take care of it. C’mon, up, and go to shower agai- uh, hm.” 

Sasuke’s clothes are slightly wet, too. He slept too close this time, but that’s okay, it’s not the blond’s fault. He’s probably stressed beyond understanding right now, so Sasuke gets up and drags Naruto with him, taking the dirty duvet, too, throwing it in the washing machine and setting it up. If this happens one more time, they’re not gonna have anywhere to sleep tonight. 

“I’m-I’m so s-s-so- sor- - I-I’m,” Naruto is sobbing so much he’s not able to breathe and talk properly. Sasuke has to come rushing to stop his panic attack, to soothe him. 

“Hey, that’s fine, don’t panic, Naruto. It wasn't your fault, I know you’re not doing this on purpose,” Sasuke assures the boy, helping him out of his clothes and quickly doing the same. “Here, we’ll have a shower, okay? See, there, warm water, just like you like it? C’mon, don’t cry.” 

“I'm so sorry, I’m so sorry,” Naruto then keeps muttering, like in a trance, like he were not in his mind properly, and Sasuke understands this is one of his traumas acting up. 

He thanks all who are beyond him for he read those books yesterday. “Naruto, shh, look at me, sweetheart.” 

Slowly, Naruto does. Naked, under the shower head, warming up, with Sasuke close by his side, massaging his shoulders, he slowly, very slowly, calms down. “I’m.. I’m…” 

“I know you are sorry,” Sasuke smiles at him quickly. “It’s not your fault. Those things happen, we already talked about it, remember?” 

Naruto ever as slowly nods. Sasuke offers a reassuring squeeze to his shoulders and after quickly washing himself, they both get themselves dressed and back to the room. Naruto is still shaking, and holding Sasuke’s hand with the same emotion Sasuke recognized earlier - like Naruto is sure the Uchiha is going to snap at him, suddenly and without explanation starts yelling at him, demanding something from him, or throwing him out, or punishing him for something. That’s when it hits him. 

“You… when you were in the Orphanage, you… you got punished for this.” 

Naruto gulps down and looks away. Sasuke will  _ definitely  _ commit a violent homicide, soon. 

“Carers give… give… spanks,” Naruto tries to explain. “Leave me there. When I… disgusting, they leave me.” 

Disgusting, Sasuke realizes, is not a word Naruto would know on his own, yet alone said with such confidence, with no wrong pronunciation. “Did… did the carers tell you you are… you are disgusting?” 

Naruto wasn't staying in the Orphanage for nearly a year, meaning he was barely four when his accidents were happening, leaving a four years old child embarrassed and on its own while he peed his bed out of fear, cold, illness, stress, or depression - probably all of this. Naruto was so horribly neglected Sasuke had no words for this. He just wanted to cry, and hold the kid close, and never leave his side, and make it all better somehow. But he knew he can't change what was already done, and he could only hope there’s enough strength in his tiny form to keep fighting, to survive this. 

“Y-yes. Disgusting, and left there,” Naruto agrees. 

“They left you.. they left you in the bed? They left you… they left you in your wet clothes?” 

Naruto shortly nods, obviously embarrassed at Sasuke’s perplexed tone. He’s as angry as he’s sorry, and he wants it all better for the kid. And he will, he’s promised himself so many times he’ll make the Namikaze  _ and  _ Uzumaki heir feel safe and comfortable, and he’ll help him become better so everyone in the village, and beyond, will see how wrong they all were. 

“I’m not - I… Naruto, I’m not like the carers. I’m not gonna leave you in your dirty clothes, and I’m not gonna tell you you are disgusting. Those are accidents. Those happen. It’s not okay that they are happening, but it’s not your fault. We are going to fix it, alright? Promise. Now, please, if this happens again, don’t cry. I promise it’s okay, just wake me up, and we’ll solve it together. Right? You don't need to cry.” 

“Sorry f-for-for cry-ying,” Naruto apologizes, of course understanding the plea all wrong. 

“Don't apologize for crying - you can cry, if it helps you. It’s healthy, even. But don't… you don't have to cry because you are scared I’ll hurt you, or punish you, or tell you you are disgusting, or something. I’m not leaving you - I’m right here,” Sasuke squeezes his hand. “Right here. Now, come back to bed, I’ll lay another blanket under you - there you go - and come, climb right back. See? Easy as that. Now, close your eyes, I can see you are tired.” 

Naruto really is tired, and embarrassed, and a bit stressed, and also thrilled, because there was no punishment. 

Yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me I'm sobbing in the corner.


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke opens one eye in the morning. Silence. No crying. The blond is still sleeping in his arms, his tiny body gently moving and stirring, already at the verge of waking up. Sasuke smiles at the boy, waiting for him to open his big, blue, sparkling eyes. It doesn't take long. 

“Hi,” Sasuke greets the boy. “You had no more accidents yesterday. I’m proud of you, very good.” 

Naruto whispers his “hi” and cuddles into himself (and the duvet), hiding half of his face in it, effectively making himself cuter and smaller, and Sasuke’s organs are all feeling a bit too fuzzy. 

“I have a solution for your night accidents, but before I proceed, tell me… does this happen during the day?” 

Naruto resolutely shakes his head no, and Sasuke believes him - this also means Naruto’s accidents are a sign of PTSD and should be proceeded with caution, and a professional. But at the same time, every professional in Naruto’s life fucked up royally and Sasuke didn't feel obliged to report to any authorities in this case. Instead, he decided to help the tiny boy on his own. He’s sure he can't do wrong with providing safety, understanding, love and care to the boy, if he’s cautious and always keeps in mind everyone who ever got in contact with the boy used his golden heart and beautiful personality to hurt him. 

“Good. I’m… I’m suggesting to put you in nappies for nights. It seems the only good solution for you to… to minimalize the damage.” 

Naruto doesn't move, doesn't do anything. Sasuke probably wants to embarrass him, he concludes to himself. He probably wants to tell everyone how disgusting Naruto is, how he pisses himself, how he is a baby and no way a ninja. Naruto understands Sasuke’s building up to destroy him, his self esteem, his privacy, his sense of self. Sasuke probably wanted to destroy the rest there is to this little boy. The rest of his sanity, if he believes there's any at all left. 

Sasuke gently touches Naruto’s face, understanding the boy is embarrassed. “I’m sorry you have to go through this, Naru. I promise I’ll make it as comfortable for you as possible. It’ll be our secret, hn? Noone will know, and we’ll only have you in nappies at night. I promise we’ll be okay. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, I assure you. Okay, now, we have to head to Academy today, but we’re gonna have a good breakfast first. What would you like to eat?” 

Naruto doesn't answer and tries to memorize this morning. Tries to see Sasuke as his friend, as a genuine person - he tries so hard, he makes himself tear a bit. He knows how this all ends, of course he does; but he hopes that before he jumps down the waterfall, he can have one more morning like this. Waking up, being all cuddled up and cooed at, having his hair ruffled, sleeping in a comfy and soft and fresh smelling blanket and sheets even though he had two accidents at night. There was no yelling, no screaming, no pushing, no beating, no punishment, no harsh words thrown at him, and even after all the night, he still gets to eat breakfast. The orphan was never this happy in his entire life, and at the same time as sad as he is now. 

Because now that he saw what he could have, how it feels like to be cared for, he knows he can never survive without it, ever. So no matter now the waterfall was his last option when something goes seriously wrong, right now it’s the only option he’s left with. Sasuke will come clean with his plan soon, and Naruto realizes it’s probably this, showing everyone how fucked up and useless he is, what Sasuke wants. 

“I’ll make sure you’ll be okay,” Sasuke smiles at him and leads him downstairs. “I’ve noticed you are walking better. Is your leg still hurting?” 

Naruto shakes his head no, and this time makes no fuss about eating. He eats slowly, and only has a bit, but Sasuke’s happy about it nevertheless. Naruto will grow stronger and hopefully happier, and he’ll soon in the future think about his early years as a horrible nightmare - but only that, and nothing more. Sasuke will tell him over and over that he didn't deserve it, he wasn't the monster this village made him be. He’s a child, he’s a prodigy, he’s the heir of the fourth hokage. He’s the future leader of this village and Sasuke will let nothing and noone come between them and their dream. 

Naruto is really slow at his morning hygiene and dressing up, obviously stalling the moment they both go outside and to the Academy. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke addresses his blond. “What’s wrong?” 

Naruto obviously doesn't want to answer, but at the same time he fears and respects Sasuke too much to go against him in any way. “...scared.” 

“Are you scared? Of what?” 

“...kids.” 

“Other kids? They won't hurt you, I can promise you as much,” Sasuke helps the child tie his shoes. “You won't be alone.” 

“...laugh.” 

“Y-you are scared they’ll laugh at you,” Sasuke concludes. “Well, we can show them what you’ve learned, and that will make them shut up.” 

Naruto furiously shakes his head no. Sasuke could guess as much - he’s obviously having issues with public performance, he was scared to throw a kunai in front of only Sasuke, who is nothing but nice to him, but in front of his entire class, sensei included? Sauke can understand why this is an issue, but they have to overcome it sooner than later. Today is though probably way too soon. Today would be enough if Naruto comes to school and - with a few panic attacks and some crying - will be able to stay there the whole day. 

“I know. It’s okay, you’ll stay with me and I’ll help you with everything. We’ll be okay, in the end. Now, take my hand so we can go now,” Sasuke holds out his palm and waits for Naruto to gently touch him with his fingers in utter disbelief. 

Sasuke always wants to cry, or punch a hole through a wall, whenever Naruto has this look in his eyes; something akin to wonder and uncertainty and hope, and it hurts so much, it’s so unfair and so evil from everyone who knew, he’s not even sure if it wouldn't be better to just take the boy and run. 

The only reason he stays here in this village is his heritage, the power and money he has here, and a safe space to come back to everyday. He’s not tied to this village by anything. Everyone is dead, and everyone he ever loved hurt him. Now there is this little blond miracle and Sasuke wants nothing but to keep him close, happy, comfortable. 

“You can hold my hand anytime you want,” Sasuke tells him, when they enter the main streets of Konoha. “I don't care where we are, or who sees, or why do you want to. When you don't understand something the senseis talk about, you ask me, agree?” 

Naruto slowly nods, with the same expression. Sasuke is able to do anything, say anything, only to keep asure the child he’s safe, and Sasuke’ll protect him, guard him, stand by his side. The more he’s surprised when Sasuke actually keeps his word and comes to class holding his hand, never letting go. 

“Hi, Sasu-, uh,” Sakura and Ino falter immediately after spotting the gesture, seeing Naruto hiding halfway behind Sasuke’s slightly larger form. 

Sasuke promptly doesn't answer, only leads Naruto to his usual spot, making him sit a bit closer than classmates usually do. “Here, you can take your notes.” 

Naruto slowly accepts a notebook and a pen, never having the money to buy his own. But also never being really good at all the writing stuff. There’s no time to look around to see what the kids are thinking about him and Sasuke this close, about Sasuke holding his hand, helping him and keeping him close, but Iruka-sensei is already in the class, starting their lecture. 

Sasuke is taking notes, actually listening what the sensei says, but Naruto’s head is heavy and loud and he can't focus and he just  _ can't _ , and Sasuke can feel it, because he immediately holds Naruto's wrist, looking into his eyes with an unspoken, I’m here, you are okay. Naruto calms down enough to try and keep attention, but all he sees are judging looks from his classmates and his senseis shoot him. He shouldn't be here, sitting close to Sasuke, holding his hand. They all hate him. He shouldn't be here, he can't be here. Naruto panics, breaks free from Sasuke’s hold and runs off the class. Sasuke is immediately on his feet, running to catch the poor, shaking boy in his arms.

“Naruto, hey, what happened? What’s wrong?” 

“Can't,” Naruto heaves. “Can't, can't, can't, hate me, can't go, leave, leave away, can't stay.” 

Sasuke holds his face so he can see his eyes: “Noone hates you. You were doing really well, sitting in class and paying attention. I’m proud of you, I’m proud how -” 

“Sasuke!” Iruka-sensei calls for them, walking to get them both. “What happened? Why did you leave?” 

“Went for Naruto,” Sasuke explains coldly. How comes his sensei cares about him, but not about Naruto? 

Naruto isn't crying, not properly, he’s just heavy breathing and making himself small and Sasuke recognizes, from the books he read, this is an anxiety attack. 

“What is wong, Naruto?” Iruka asks, only half way really interested. 

“Please, leave,” Sasuke asks him, but there is no pleading in his hard, cold look. Iruka is making Naruto uncomfortable and Sasuke wants him out,  _ gone _ . 

“What is happening?” Iruka insists, his voice forced-calm. “I can’t help you, if you don't tell me what is wrong, Naruto.” 

“Leave,” Sasuke repeats, hiding Naruto in his arms. “He’s having an anxiety attack, leave now, you are making it worse.” 

Iruka is actually shocked - why is Uchiha child protecting the demon? Why is the demon crying? How can a demon have feelings, anyway? 

“Naruto,” Sasuke ignores the man, keeping his attention on Naruto. “Hey, look at me, can you? See, I’m here, you are okay, you are safe. Noone can hurt you when I’m here, remember? Before you become strong and stronger than everyone, I promised I’ll protect you, is that right? C’mon, there’s no reason to panic. You are safe, you can ignore all the bad kids and senseis, right? You can focus on only me and learning how to become shinobi?” 

Naruto focuses his big, bright blue eyes on Sasuke, looking at him for safety, for leadership - and Iruka, who sees the entire thing, feels suddenly weak in his knees. There’s - there’s a… child, in front of him. The - the demon is… the… jinchuuriki is… a child. He’s - there’s - it’s… there’s no demon in this crying, scared, stressed,  _ desperate  _ child. There’s nothing demonic or evil there. It’s just a child. Iruka has to take a step back, and then another one, and then he realizes… he was wrong. They all were probably wrong. 

“See? There you are,” Sasuke smiles and kisses Naruto’s temple, holding the calming boy in his arms. “Good, all good now. Can we go back to class? There are things we have to learn before we can become shinobi. Would you still like that? Become a shinobi, and a Hokage one day?” 

Naruto slowly nods, closing his eyes and wiping his remaining tears off. “Y-yes.” 

He’s so quiet. So small. Iruka takes one more step back, when a cold shower of regret and realization pours over his entire body.

“I-...” Iruka doesn't know what he wants to say. 

Both boys ignore him. 

“C’mon now, then,” Sasuke smiles and holds his hand for Naruto to hold and they both walk right past Iruka to get back to class. 

Shikamaru Nara saw the entire thing, too. He saw Sasuke and Naruto together yesterday already, obviously holding hands and walking to Naruto’s flat, and then right back with Naruto’s things to the Uchiha compound. Shikamaru was one of the few kids Naruto was never threatened by, because Shikamaru wasn't friendly with him, but wasn't like the other kids, either. He was always sitting somewhere at the back, and he never bothered Naruto, but he was very smart. Truth be told, Shikamaru always wanted to talk to the child, wanted to be friends with him, too, because there was something the blond Shikamaru felt attracted to, inclined to. He never understood why that is, but since his parents - and especially his mother - insisted on Shikamaru never speaking to the blond child, he never did, being yet too young to form his own opinions. He watched Sasuke guiding Naruto back to the class, and when their eyes met, Shikamaru asked: “You guys okay?” 


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke didn't answer and neither did Naruto, but the latter one looked up to see in disbelief someone else was there, obviously addressing him, looking him in the eye with care, genuine interest. Naruto offers a tiny nod, and Sasuke smiles down at his friend, looking up to make the same gesture at the Nara. And while Sasuke isn't all that particularly thrilled (him and Nara have silent agreement on not really talking, only communicating with eyes and sometimes gestures if needed, when split in class into teams), to Naruto this gesture means the world. One of the few children who don't make his life hell just acknowledged him, and asked him if he’s okay. 

And not only that, but Nara keeps close to Naruto in class now, too. Sasuke understands their gentleman’s agreement needs to go sideways now for Naruto's sake. When they sit and wait for Iruka (who is considerably late, probably still processing in the hallway where Naruto and Sasuke left him what actually happened), Shikamaru has to ask: “This bad, hn?” 

Sasuke meets his eyes, but he knows he’s got a silent ally in Shiki, always had. They both tend to not talk, and they both, for their own reasons, choose rather to follow than to lead. Sasuke (without realizing it yet) due to his submissive nature, and Shikamaru out of his laziness. He already has an eloquent explanation for the adults - his intelligence and rather strategical way of thinking is enough to him as a responsibility, and just like his father, he sees himself as rather a counsellor, an adviser to someone with stronger personality, with louder voice, with way more fire in their soul. The kid’s lazy, but he outwits and outsmarts all of their generation even now already, and sometimes even some of the adults, too. 

Sasuke nods, he knows what Shikamaru is talking about. The adults fucked up badly with his kid, but due to Naruto’s rather subdued personality as for the last half a year, maybe more, noone noticed. Noone saw how much worse the child is now. Noone cared enough, not even Sasuke, till the reality of things punched him in the face and he witnessed not only kids and gennins take their anger on a poor, underweight and undereducated child that had no powers in stopping them, but also adults refusing to help him, openly hating him more than the children even. 

“Figured,” Shiki sighs and then turns to Naruto, observing the rather terrified child, saying with as gentle and sweet a tone as he can muster: “Are you feeling okay?” 

And Naruto panics, turns to face Sasuke to ask for directions, for help, and then hides in his arms immediately when Sasuke opens them. 

“I guess not,” Nara deadpans, obviously shocked. “Didn't expect that.” 

“Neither did he,” Sasuke answers silently, hiding the boy under his wings, silently muttering “shh, Naru, that’s okay, Shikamaru isn't here to hurt you”. 

Shikamaru observes how Naruto probably silently cries, hiding his face in the nape of Sasuke’s neck or shoulder, obviously feeling distressed and scared. Shikamaru had no idea the kid’s condition was this bad. None of them did. But now even the girls who were glaring at Naruto first realize something is seriously,  _ terribly  _ wrong. 

Something has to be done, Shikamaru decides. He, of all people, is surprised at his own way of thinking - he’s the last one who’d suggest something (him especially) needs to do something, decide something,  _ change  _ something… but this is important. This is them forming their own generation, their own rules, and the way they will decide about the faith of their lives, their generation, their fights. Shikamaru knows he can't let Sasuke and Naruto deal with this on their own. 

And, just like Sasuke knows, Shikamaru knows that too - he has got a silent ally in Sasuke. 

“What’s your plan?” Shikamaru asks then, meaning Naruto, scared and unable to function properly due to the neglect that’s been done on him. 

“Keep him alive, for now.” 

Shikamaru looks deep in Sasuke’s eyes, looking for exaggeration, for sarcasm and overblown obscenity in this statement - like he knows Uchihas have always possessed, generations upon generations (he has scrolls and history books to confirm this) - but upon his knowledge, the situation he just witnessed and dark circles under Sasuke’s eyes, he figures Uchiha’s dead serious. 

Also, dead  _ desperate  _ for help he doesn't know (out of both, pride and upbringing) how to ask for. 

“How can I help?” Shikamaru therefore offers. 

Sasuke shakes his head, holding Naruto close and rubbing his back. “He doesn't even trust  _ me _ , yet.” 

“Gonna take time,” Shikamaru agrees. “I’ll try to talk to the folks, I guess.” 

“Might help,” Uchiha agrees, letting Naruto go for a while to look in his eyes. “Shikamaru’s not to hurt you, Naruto. Don’t worry, he might even help us, if we ask nicely.” 

“For sure,” Shiki offers his best smirk, since a genuine smile wasn't on his lips since he was like  _ three  _ and realized his mother is the head of the household and he actually has to listen to her maniacal orders. He’s happy he can hide and sleep at school so far. “Anything you need.” 

“I think we might need some help with vocabulary and grammar. Naruto's a fast learner and he can conclude rather quickly. It’s just that noone really spoke to him as much, and he’s having trouble with some words. I also… hn, Naruto, can you… write and read?” 

Naruto blinks at his best friend, and then slowly nods. 

“I… I need the truth, love. I won't be mad, I just need to know if you can do it, if someone taught you properly.” 

Naruto ducks down and shakes his head then, obviously embarrassed. 

“Weren't the carers... take  _ care  _ of him?” Shikamaru asks, obviously shocked at this information. 

“Don't even start on those fuckers in front of me,” Sasuke hisses under his breath, holding Naruto close again for moral and emotional support. 

Shikamaru watches the kid, and then looks the Uchiha in the eye, all serious and pragmatic. 

“That’s a serious thing, Sasuke - the carers were supposed to take  _ care  _ of him, teach him everything he needs to know to survive on his own. This is a violation of internal regulations resulting in neglect of a child.”

“You’ve got no idea,” Sasuke murmurs, holding Naruto close, keeping his voice down. “I’m able to teach him most things, I can teach him quick and steady, but I…” he actually looks embarrassed, as he admits it out loud: “...at first, I thought I can do it on my own.” 

“Noone would be able,” Shikamaru tells him with a lazy tone. “As troublesome as this may be, it’s not the first time I’ve witnessed adults do wrong. Maybe it’s time to stop listening to them and morph our own generation's opinions, and lead the truth we believe in, not the one we were told.” 

Sasuke is not sure he can thank the Nara heir how important this dialogue has been for him, especially after this weekend, but Shiki seems to understand, because then he says: “Especially with the two of you.” 

Sasuke would ask what it means, but Iruka walks back in the class and with an uncertain, shaky tone and his eyes always drifting back to the Namikaze, he continues his class. When they reach their afternoon class, Iruka is yet again providing kunai and shuriken throwing technique evaluation. Sasuke is not thrilled. He’s holding Naruto’s hand and Naruto himself looks like he’s in a completely different universe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick, send help!


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto still doesn't know what exactly Shikamaru Nara is doing here, so close to him, talking to him, obviously being friends with Sasuke. Now it’s two geniuses against a one simple and stupid Naruto. How can he survive this? Maybe Shikamaru is here to help Sasuke with his secret plan. Maybe he’s supposed to hide Naruto’s dead body. Or maybe he’s here to actually help and make Naruto’s endgame suffering even worse, somehow. These two are the smartest people Naruto knows. They will lead nations one day. They will destroy anything that might come for them, any of them. 

“Sasuke, please,” Iruka asks, his voice silent and wary, and he still mostly eyes Naruto, firmly tucked to Sasuke’s side. 

Sasuke follows, taking Naruto with him to the line. There are some whispers, but noone says anything out loud - not even their sensei. Sasuke throws with his left (dominant) hand, and after he makes sure Naruto is okay next to him, holding the tip of his shirt, he throws perfectly with his right one, too. 

“Excellent job, Sasuke, thank you,” Iruka says, still a bit shaken up, as he watches the blond child holding onto his new (and only) friend.

“Ex-excellent job,” Naruto murmurs to Sasuke. 

“Thank you, Naruto, great pronunciation, well done,” the raven haired boy smiles down at him. 

“Nar-uh, Naruto, can you… can you please try, too?” Iruka asks and his voice actually breaks when only looking at the child, desperately catching Sasuke’s hand for comfort. 

“That’s okay, Naruto, no need to be scared. Can you show Iruka how wrong he was? Because you were able to learn how to throw a kunai properly in minutes, while this man couldn't teach you to do so within nearly half a year? He let you fail for his own failure, do you want to prove him wrong?” 

Sasuke speaks loud and clear for everyone to hear, not only Iruka. Shiki, who is lazy but observant, realizes he’s not surprised Naruto is actually good at something. He oughta be, if he is who Shikamaru thinks he is. (There’s only so much you can learn from photographs and a public library.) 

Naruto all but shortly shakes his head. Of course he’s scared to perform anything at all in front of children. It never ended well for him. Shikamaru comes closer, tries to help, too, without Sasuke ever telling him so. “I’d love to see what you’ve learned, Naruto. Did Sauke help you with it?” 

Naruto looks up shortly, aiming to give a quick look at Shikamaru’s face, but his eyes never reach Shikamaru’s. The Nara missed those bright blue eyes. Naruto ducks his head back down, not really providing an answer, but he does take the kunai Sasuke is holding out for him. 

“There you go, good boy,” Sasuke tells him and Shikamaru goes to the line with them; keeping his distance, standing only as close to the blond he’d see him, but not too close to scare him. 

“See, just like we tried in the garden together, can you remember your stance?” 

Naruto does remember. He stalls for a while, not sure what the protocol here is. Is Sasuke trying to embarrass him? Is he here to laugh at him because he knows Naruto can't do this? What is the catch here, why is Shikamaru siding with them now, why does he keep close? Is he a part of Sasuke’s grand plan with Naruto? 

“Here, let me help,” Sasuke offers gently, when Naruto doesn't move any further. “See? Just like - yes, you do remember! Good, very well. Now, the kunai you are holding knows where the target is. Just like yesterday, try to focus your chakra to your centre to keep balance, but also in your fingers to properly throw it. Nothing on you moves but your hand.” Sasuke stands behind him, holding his hips in place to remember him to stay focused and balanced, and after that, he leans from behind and whispers to Naruto’s ear: “And if you can do the chakra fuelled throw you did yesterday, that would blow everyone’s mind, not only Iruka’s.” 

Naruto focuses for sure. He doesn't know why he is supposed to do this, he’s pretty sure mostly everyone can do this, everyone can and Sasuke is just playing with him, ready to laugh at him with the rest of the class. But he does throw. He offers his hand a certain amount of chakra, the energy that rests in him, and lets it circle his wrist this time. There is a strong feeling, like and undeniable power he has in his core, ready to prove itself, ready to show the world - Naruto just doesn't have the right access to it. Not now, not yet. 

He will, one day, his father made sure of it - but that’s something Naruto doesn't have any knowledge about yet. He’ll find out sooner or later, but for now, all he can do is focus on the power deep in his core, the power he feels in waves, filling his tiny body. The power in his mind has a bright red color, and is potent and wild, but for Naruto to control perfectly. Naruto gives the energy a target and an aim, he can feel the energy flowing in each and every of his fingers, a slowburn, tingling, flowey feeling of certainty overcomes him as he closes his eyes and throws the kunai with left sided false - the kunai takes a bit too much to the left, as if the wind took it, and then aims perfectly for the target, railing through it, through the tree, and another one, and another one, and another one, ending up stucked the wall of their school building. 

Naruto opens his eyes just in time to see the kunai pierce through the bullseye and watches the kunai make his journey based on a feeling he threw it with, with the amount of chakra he intended. 

There is dead silence on the training field, among the children, among senseis (Iruka and Mizuki, training his class of younger children nearby), but Sasuke is silent, too, for a second. 

“That was… that was incredible,” Sasuke sighs, squeezing Naruto’s hips a little. Smile apparent in his voice, as well as pride.

Naruto blushes at the pride he feels in Sasuke’s voice, at the silence even he feels is stunned.

“I’ve never seen anyone do anything like this before,” Shikamaru agrees. “I’m not even sure my father could do something like this.”

“Naruto was able to learn this after only one explaining how chakra works, how to focus, what to do to throw, how to aim. I explained only once, and it took me what, three minutes, less? And Naruto was able to do this,” Sasuk explains, loud and clear, for the entire class to hear, for Iruka to hear. “He isn't stupid at all. All the teachers are just shits at explaining things to him.” 

“That sure must feel horrible,” Shikamaru concludes slowly, looking up at Iruka, who is as shocked to dead silence as everyone on the training field. “To fail at work this miserably.” 

And there is a certain amount of malice in his voice, like he’s happy Iruka can see first hand he was wrong, he failed at his job as a teacher, as a provider. He obviously is a laughable example of what is wrong with adults in this village, he failed, and he has his failure smashed in his face like this. Iruka, and all the adults, were wrong. They treated Naruto as something stupid, something, well, some _ thing _ , not even a some _ one _ . And now, only after one day - yesterday Naruto threw with everything Iruka, and all the other senseis, tried to teach him. Today he threw not only perfectly, but with a technique far above chuunin level, above the level their  _ teachers  _ were at. 

Shikamaru feels the malicious pride in it, the obvious ugly happiness at how the man has to face his consequences now. There is no way he can ever take any adult seriously - well, definitely not more seriously than anyone of his own generation. 

They aren't children made to blindly follow previous generations’ stupidity. They are a growing, new, strong generation, rising to fix what they’ve broken. Shikamaru will make sure of it.

Iruka says a silent: “That was… excellent job, Naruto. I’ve… seen the best ANBU aim like this.”

Naruto didn't hear him at all, because he’s already hiding his face in Sasuke’s nape. And Sasuke chose to completely ignore all adults - he’d have to commit a vengeful homicide right about now. Shikamaru understands. 

“I wish there would be consequences for this neglect,” Sasuke whispers, taking Naruto’s hand and leading him away from the line, not caring about Iruka, about other children.

“You think there won't be?” Shikamaru asks with genuine astonishment in his voice.

“When I accused the hokage of neglect, he only told me there is a reason Naruto is hated,” Sasuke explains. 

Shikamaru frowns: “So they blame the boy instead of the adults who caused this.” 

Sasuke nods and Shikamaru finds himself furious - he never has been, never had the reason for, in his age, for anything. But this? This is the reason everyone treats a child like a criminal? All things considered…? 

“I wonder,” Shikamaru says slowly then. “I wonder what the yondaime would say to this.” 

If the yondaime was alive, Naruto wouldn't be in this situation, Sasuke thinks, but Shikamaru continues with: “You know. With… all about this boy and the demon, him being in charge of it.” 

Sasuke raises his brow: “How do you know.” 

Shikamaru shrugs: “Probably the same way you found out.” 

“How did you know I knew?” 

“I didn't,” Shikamaru smirks. “You told me just now. My point is, what are we going to do about it?” 

“I’m not asking you to do anything, I’m not gonna tell you what to do,” Sasuke murmurs. “I’m not… I’m no leader, Shikamaru.” 

“Well, as troublesome as it may be, I’m not a leader, either. But I believe, when you look back a few months, maybe a year, you’ll find there was a strong and fearless leader figure in our generation.” 

Sasuke sighs and looks at Naruto, who purposefully makes himself even smaller than he is, his (borrowed from Sasuke) clothes are way too big for him, he looks damaged, underweighted, emotionally drowned, scared, ruined, broken. Sasuke hoped with everything he had it’s not too late. 

“I’m scared… I’m scared it’s too late,” Sasuke whispers as he leads Naruto to sit down, curl in his lap. Naruto does that way too quickly, nearly punches Sasuke in the face as he rushes to nestle in Sasuke’s arms. 

Shikamaru watches in horror, how desperate, scared the blond came in his arms rushing, obviously Sasuke’s arms being the only safe space he ever knew. 

“We have to be strong,” Shikamaru whispers, slowly reaching closer to Naruto, gently touching his back and seeing Naruto flinch, closing his eyes in anticipation of pain. “We have to help him through so he can lead us better. I’ll help. I’ll do everything in my powers to help him, help the two of you.” 

Sasuke doesn't answer. He doesn't have to, Nara sees it in the Uchiha eyes. 

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the entire story takes... a different turn. Enjoy!

Shikamaru ends up mostly ignoring his parents. He was mad, and he blamed them, too, because it was them who said “don't be friends with the Uzumaki child, he’s dangerous!”. He’s not. He’s just a child. He didn't do anything wrong, ever. 

“You are way too silent,” his father says after an uncomfortable, silent lunch. 

“I have issues to go through,” Shikamaru opts. 

“What issues? Can I help?” 

“Usually,” Shikamaru starts after a while. “I ask you for help. I’m not sure after this failure, I can ever do that again.” 

Shikaku freezes, frowns and asks: “What failure?” 

“Naruto,” Shikamaru explains, silently. 

Shikaku watches his six years old son like he was a stranger. “I don't follow.” 

“You are the head of jounins,” his heir explains. “And you failed in your voice of decision. I’m not saying you are the only one to blame. But you are one of the main voices of this village. And you aimed to fail the future generation’s leader.” 

“I did-” Shikaku came to realize his son would someday leave his influence and be on his own, a man with his own opinions and priorities - but he didn't expect it to happen when he was yet to become a  _ genin _ , yet to become a man. “I didn't - Shikamaru, what are you - Naruto isn't -!” 

“Naruto is a child. A child the yondaime left behind. A child you all should have protected, cared for, explain why there is a seal on his body. And yet today I learned Naruto was neglected, refused to be taken care of, without family, without home, without care, without money to fend for himself. He’s scared, uneducated, uncared for, underweight. He can't read or write, he didn't have anyone to explain the basics to him, and yet today he proved the whole class he is a capable shinobi, and the most talented of us so far.” 

Shikamaru rarely speaks so much, rarely puts out more than two sentences a day, rarely really bothers to muster as much as a lazy, slow tone. Today his speech is full of emotion Shikaku isn't happy to witness. 

“I didn't-!” 

“Yes, father. You didn't,” Shikamaru agrees. “You will no longer support this idea of Naruto being a monster for he is a child, and will be treated as such. By Sasuke, by me, by everyone who wants to call themselves a leaf shinobi.” 

Shikamaru leaves the table, opting to leave the house for now, taking his usual stroll through the village. He doesn't care what his father thinks, he doesn't care what his opinion on this situation is, what he believes or what is his motivation. Shikamaru won't stand a thought of someone as innocent as Naruto being treated as an animal, as something that should be dead and gone. 

Meanwhile, Sasuke leads Naruto home to have some food and take a nap, probably. Naruto is exhausted and Sasuke suspects chakra exhaustion is part of his tiredness, too. He should teach the blond how to make sure he doesn't use too much chakra causing a withdrawal, now that the kid can actually use it, focus on it. 

“I’m proud of you, you know,” Sasuke tells the child silently, when they enter the house. “For coming to the Academy with me. We’ll have some food and then you can take a nap, what do you say? I want to practise with kunais, I’ve got this wire technique you saw yesterday, and I have to work on it. You can take a nap outside in the garden, if you want. I’ll bring you a blanket and a few pillows outside.”    
  


Naruto doesn't know what to do with all the attention. With everything Sasuke is doing for him, providing him with. He doesn't know how long this will last, how long he can live like this - but he hopes this all is forever. He hopes so much this will never end, Sasuke will never, ever leave him. 

“Want stay with,” Naruto mumbles, squeezing Sasuke’s hand. “...Thank you. For… for school.” 

“Of course, love, of course. Now, what do you want to eat? There's soup from yesterday if you want. And some vegetables with it, too. Sounds good?” 

Naruto doesn't eat much, but he manages to eat at least a few spoonfuls of the soup. Sasuke reminds himself to feed him again in two hours. For now, he drags out the blanket he himself sometimes takes a nap in the summer, and snatches a few pillows and a water with it. Naruto wants to help of course, so Sasuke gives him one of the pillows to carry. It’s actually a bit too big, so Naruto doesn't see properly over it, and when heading out to the terrace, he forgets there is a stair down, and tumbles a bit before falling mostly on the pillow. Sasuke is immediately at his side, asking if he’s okay, what hurts and taking his hand to help him up, but Naruto, who landed safely on the pillow, only giggles. 

And dear gods, this is the most beautiful sound Sasuke’s ever heard. “Are you alright, love?” 

Naruto coyly giggles and hides his face in the pillow, nodding along. 

Sasuke strokes his blond head a little, before grabbing his hand to lead him down the terrace. “Careful, Naruto, I don't want anything to happen to you.” 

Naruto sits down and stares at the blanket and pillow nest Sasuke made for him. This is so comfortable, so fluffy and soft Naruto just wants to lie down and sleep, so… he does. 

Sasuke is able to follow his routine, actually is able to learn one new move with the wires. When he’s all wrapped up and ready to go back inside to have a snack and feed Naruto, he finds the blond safe and sound, asleep in the middle of his blanket and pillow nest. Choosing not to wake him up Sasuke takes his silent leave for the store - he has nappies to shop for after all. He tries to think about how to make this easier for obviously already humiliated Naruto, but there is no other way than to wait this out, make sure Naruto feels safe and loved, and eventually the accidents hopefully stop. 

At the store he has issues choosing the size of said nappies. He opts for pull-ups, it’s safer and also less humiliating, but the size is a bit of mystery to him. He tries to take his guess based off Naruto’s weight, but that, given how thin he is, isn't really an indicator. He makes his choose after a while, and when the sweet, smiling old woman at the cash desk asks him, why is he buying nappies, he considers saying something like, “it’s a donation”, or “a part of my training mission”, or “my neighbour asked for help”, but he decides to be honest, and also pretty fair to the adults of Leaf. “None of your bussiness.” 

The owner of the store looks taken aback, but takes his answer for what it is and doesn't ask any further. Sasuke pays and takes his leave quickly, he doesn't want to leave Naruto on his own for too long. 

And he’s right to do so, only a bit too late. Naruto woke up just minutes after Sasuke left, and to his horror, couldn't find the sweet, friendly boy anywhere. He panicked, ran off the house in hopeless search of the Uchiha, running through the feared village looking everywhere, trying to calm himself down, trying to stop his tears and anxiety attack, trying to stop his thoughts at the waterfall, trying to find the sense of his life now with the only though on his mind: is this is? Sasuke left now, does that mean he’s never coming back? Does that mean Naruto is on his own again?

While on his run, he only looks down, never up. He tries to keep out of people’s way, mainly adults, but as he’s getting closer to the village centre, there are too many people, so of course he manages to run in one. And not only a person, but a shinobi. Young, but tall, muscular, strong, male, and surely scary. Naruto doesn't have the time to glance up, when he runs into the man, he immediately falls down to the ground. Out of experience, he immediately curls into a tiny ball, protecting his head with his hands, his stomach with his knees. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-,” he runs out of breath, he’s still crying, his side is hurting and he can feel abraded skin on his left arm that is starting to bleed - it hurts, but not as much as the heavy feeling inside his chest, he’s crying so much he can't breathe and apologize at the same time, he is alone, he is hurting, there is noone to help him, and he wants to die, he wants to be dead, he doesn't want to suffer like this, he didn't mean for this to happen, this was an accident,  _ please, don't hurt me _ …! 

“Ah, hey,” the man, the powerful, tall and strong shinobi, leans down, not really aware what is happening, why is the tiny baby crying so hard…? Did it hurt that much…? “Hey there, baby, c’mon, it wasn't that bad, was it?” he coos lightly. 

The man under closer inspection finds out there is something seriously wrong with the child - and it probably isn't caused by the fall. 

“C’mon, calm down, pretty one,” the shinobi kneels down, sets his stuff he was carrying to the ground to pick up the panicked child up, to see his face, to make sure it’s okay. “There you are, sweetie, c’mon, no reason to cry this much, is it…?” 

The shinobi stands back up, the crying kid in his arms, settled on his hip. “Oh, now, now, what’s wrong, are you lost, baby? Where do you belong, whom do we need to look for?” 

Naruto is so shocked he actually stops crying, and only sniffling and hiccuping now, he looks into the adult’s eyes. 

“Why were yo- oh,” the shinobi stops dead in his tracks - this can't be possible. 

There’s no way this is - he couldn't -  _ this couldn't be _ …?!

Naruto holds his breath - the shinobi, young but certainly an adult, with grey hair and masked face, looks at him like he just saw a ghost. 

“You- you are… you are Naruto, aren't you?” the shinobi asks in disbelief, and Naruto doesn't know how to answer. He’s exhausted, he is still tearing, he is still scared and afraid and sad and panicking, but now he was like a prey looking in the eyes of its predator, looking in the eyes of certain death. Nausea seizes him, and the tiny kid feels like he’s gonna pass out any second, right before the predator's teeth pierce through his neck. 

“The- they told me… they told me you are… dead…?” the shinobi says, watching the kid in his arms, mapping his face, but his genetics are a dead give away - there is no doubt in Kakashi’s mind, this is the child he swore his life to, this is the heir of Namikaze - this is the kid with Minato’s face and Kushina’s smile, with Minato’s techniques and Kushina’s power. This is the child he found near his teacher’s dead body. 

This is the child he swore he would protect till the end of his days - the child the council told him died from SIDS only a few hours after Kakashi delivered it to the council as the child of Minato Namikaze, the deceased yondaime. 

“How are- how are you… wh-why, Naruto,” Kakashi smiles under his mask, his own eyes sparking with tears, as he holds the child to his chest, his hand rubbing his back while the other supports his bum. “Oh, sweetie, I’m so sorry I wasn't here. I was told - everyone told me you died, I didn't…! I didn't know - I didn't know you were here, alive and well! Naruto, I’m - you, well, you can't remember me, you were only a few hours old when I met you. I was… your father was a dear friend of mine. He was… he was very important to me. I’m - oh, sweetie, you hurt yourself - let’s, let’s take you to the - no, no, I’ll take to my house and treat your injuries, then I’ll explain ever-” 

Naruto doesn't even have the time to wonder what is happening, why is this adult so nice to him, he doesn't understand what most of the words he says mean. He is safely tucked in someone’s arms, and it’s warm here, and he can feel a strong, firm hand on his back and and another one right on his bum, gently rubbing him for comfort. Naruto never felt anything like this, ever, and never expected it, either. But before he could react anyhow at all, or maybe even say something, ask something, there is a voice calling his name through the entire street.

“Naruto!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you guys for all of your support, love and care through this story. Chapter 17 is kind of a milestone for me, so I'd like to pause there for a second to offer a special thanks to those, who've been here and always offered careful, significant commentary for this fanfiction and for me personally, too. 
> 
> I'd love to thank my beloved Magaly05, Scarash669, Tareya_Night, Lavenderdripp, Specs2, and of course Birk, for always having perfect understanding of this story, and for the meaningful conversations we tend to have in the comment section. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for existing, and for choosing to read this piece. 
> 
> \- Lydia L. K. Clairvoyanne


	18. Chapter 18

“Naruto!”

Kakashi turns his head up to see a tiny black haired and onyx eyed child running right up to him, calling Naruto's name in a rather alarmed tone. 

Naruto turns his head, too - Sasuke. His Sasuke - Sasuke will explain what is happening, because Naruto doesn't know, Naruto is just a stupid boy who knows nothing, but Sasuke is smart and he can explain - he can explain what is this man talking about. 

“Who are you?” Sasuke frowns at the shinobi, reaching up for his friend. “Give him back.” 

Kakashi blinks down at the obviously demanding child, slightly taken aback. Then he eyes Naruto, who looks like a lost kitty. “Are you friends with an Uchiha, dear?” 

Naruto has no idea what to say. Why is an adult talking to him? Why is this adult being nice? Why didn't this adult kick him, and throw him away, and why is this adult picking Naruto up? Why did this man hug him, and rub his back, and ask to treat his injuries? Why was he talking about Naruto’s father? Father hated Naruto. Father gave Naruto a monster. Why is this shinobi holding Naruto up and cooing at him? 

Naruto doesn't know what is going on. He is only a stupid, stupid boy. He just makes a grabby gesture at Sasuke. Kakashi very slowly nods, and then puts the boy back down. 

“What are you doing here, Naru?” Sasuke asks and hugs his friend, his groceries (and nappies) forgotten on the ground. 

“Scared. You leaved.” 

“Oh baby, I’m sorry! I should have woken you up to tell you I’m just heading to the store. I’m sorry, I wasn't leaving! I will never leave you,” Sasuke apologizes gently. “Oh, what is this?” Sasuke pays attention to Naruto’s hurt arm, then looks up to frown at Kakashi: “Why did you do this? Why would you hurt Naruto?” 

Kakashi is so shocked at this barely six years old’s accusation, he actually stutters. “It-it was an accident! Naruto ran into me, and fell. I already apologized, didn't I, Naruto?” 

Naruto doesn't want to talk to the adult. Adults are bad, adults hurt him. 

“Don't go close to him,” the young Uchiha demands. “We don't need more bad adults. Go away.” 

Sasuke envelops Naruto in his arms and brings him close to his chest so Naruto can hide in his arms just like he learned to like. He feels safe there, warm, wanted. It’s just a play pretend, but this is  _ everything  _ to the blond, and he will do everything to be able to enjoy it as long as Sasuke is willing. 

“C’mon, let’ go home, hn? We’ll have you treated and fed, and then we can cuddle, doesn’t that sound good?” Sasuke whispers to the scared boy. 

Kakashi looks at them like he doesn't understand what exactly is happening. The Uchiha is… taking care of Naruto. A child is taking… care of a child. What the fuck is this even about? Where are the adults responsible for them?

“You… you must be Sasuke Uchiha,” Kakashi guesses. “Isn't that right?” 

Sasuke looks the man in his eyes, reluctant, but eventually he offers a timid nod. 

“Are… uhm, where do you live, Sasuke? Where does Naruto live?” 

“None of your bussiness.” 

So they are alone, Kakashi concludes. 

“Can you - can you please tell me, why is Naruto… not living in the Orphanage?” 

“Too old,” Naruto whispers. “Don't live Orphanage.” 

“Wh-what, Naruto, you are only what, five, six? You are not too old to live there, what is this even - wh-who is… who is taking care of you?” 

“I am,” Sasuke bites harsly. 

It’s Kakashi now who frowns. What the fuck is this bullshit  _ even _ . What the fuck Hiruzen thinks he’s doing?! What the - oh he’s got a  _ talk  _ to have with his supervisor. And it ain’t be a pleasant one. 

“I… Sasuke, Naruto, It’s - uh. Ehm, first of all, I’d like to… introduce myself. I’m Hatake Kakashi, I’m… I used to be the yondaime’s student. I used to… he was a dear friend of mine, and in his death, he asked me to take care of Naruto.” 

“Then why didn't you,” Sasuke spits out, obviously angered by this sentence. 

“Because I was told Naruto died only a few hours after his parents, and then send me away for prolonged missions,” and there is something dark and dangerous in Kakashi’s eyes, so scary Sasuke takes a step away, half hiding Naruto behind his body. 

“Who told you so,” Sasuke wants to know, but his tone is wary now. 

“The council. The hokage,” Kakashi answers honestly. 

“They lied to you. 

Kakashi is pissed beyond belief, he has to hold out his emotions now, dealing with two traumatized children isn't a place for personal vendettas. “I... “ he kneels down again to be eye level with them both. “I’m sorry I wasn't here. I wish I could keep seeing you, would that be okay, please?” 

Naruto is getting used to the habit of not really listening, not really reacting to anything anyone says around him, getting comfortable with Sasuke explaining to him later what is going on. 

“Naru? Would you like to see this man again?” the raven haired boy asks, obviously not happy about this prospect. 

“Don't know,” Naruto whispers. 

“You don't have to decide now, I know you are still shaken. You can decide later, is that okay?” Kakashi offers. 

“Okay,” Naruto whispers, eyeing the adult warily. 

He doesn't exactly understand why this adult is nice to him. Is this some elaborated, genius plan, too? 

Kakashi smiles then and takes his own stuff. “I’ll see you around then!” and vanishes right before their eyes. 

“A shinobi,” Sasuke whispers to himself, then looks at the startled Naruto. “Out of all people, you run into a shinobi who was friends with your father. How are you even real, my my?” 

Naruto looks down, waiting for Sasuke to gather their groceries, and then holding his free hand for Naruto to grab. 

“Hatake Kakashi,” Sasuke then wonders. “I know the name, I just can't.. hn, I’ll have a look at home.” 

Naruto is silent for a while, obviously thinking, and Sasuke lets him think this encounter through. Afterwards, Naruto says: “...Didn't hurt.” 

“Yes, didn't hurt you, did he?” Sasuke smiles - even though he isn't happy about their encounter, he can say for Naruto, this was  _ groundbreaking  _ \- Kakashi being the first adult who not only didn't hurt him, but also publicly acknowledged him, offered comfort and his own arms to calm the crying and panicking child down. This was something Naruto never knew, never was provided with before. 

“Didn't… didn't know. About me. Think I’m dead,” Naruto continues. 

Sasuke doesn't even have it in himself to hate the hokage more. From what this Kakashi-guy said, he  _ wanted  _ to take care of Naruto, but the hokage told him Naruto died. The Uchiha isn't happy about Kakashi suddenly entering their lives, but he doesn't hate him as much as all the other adults. He was nice to Naruto for starters, but he was also nice to  _ Sasuke _ . He didn't say “aww, poor child who lost his family”, or “oh, that must be so horrible being the brother of the murderer”. He also didn't treat the heir as a child, as someone less important or stupid. He talked to him like to any other adult, he didn't lie, didn't sugarcoat things, didn't tell him,  _ you are too young to understand this _ . He was straightforward and pretty open. He also seemed to hate the idea of the hokage in general. He seemed mad at him for sandaime lied to him. That was another thing Sasuke liked about the shinobi. 

“Hokage lied to Kakashi. Told him you are dead,” Sasuke tries to explain. 

“Why?” Naruto eyes with his big, bright innocent eyes and it hurts, it hurts Sasuke to know someone, anyone would do such a horrible thing as to hurt this tiny child, this golden hearted, nice, loving, caring boy he is. 

“Because… I don't… I don't know, Naru. From… from what I see, the hokage doesn't want you to be happy, to have friends or family.” 

“Why?” 

“He’s an ugly, old, and evil person,” Sasuke answers angrily, but sees Naruto covert and immediately lets his anger disappear, smiling lightly and presses Naruto closer to himself: “No, no I’m not mad at you, sweetie. I’m mad at him, not you, ever at you, promise. I’m mad, but I’m mad at all those who hurt you. Not at you, baby.” 

Naruto feels so warm, so fuzzy like this. He is so happy Sasuke is here with him, he wished this was real and forever, because then he wouldn't have to keep in mind where the waterfall is and he could just cuddle to his friend whenever he wanted to, and he wasn't hungry in days now, Sasuke feeds him so well, and he’s well rested and he can even throw a kunai now, because Sasuke taught him so. He’s just stupid, tiny boy with a monster, and Sasuke is so, so nice to him. 

Naruto wants to be happy, wants to enjoy this further before it ends, but in reality, he’s very, very sad, because he knows this will soon end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, if you are in a mood for some Naruto AU, I can offer my newest story that you can find here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949826


	19. Chapter 19

When they reach their home - Naruto doesn’t call it his home, it’s Sasuke’s house -, and clean Naruto's wound, Sasuke insists on Naruto eating, but he refuses. He is a bit hungry, but what is the point?

“Naruto… why don't you want to eat? I’m sure you are hungry, you must be tired, too, running for so long.” 

Naruto doesn't answer. He doesn't feel like talking at all. He drinks a bit of water and Sasuke is alarmed now. The child hardly eats already, skipping meals isn't going to make him stronger at all. 

“Naru,” Sasuke coos, tries to reason with the kid. “You want to be a shinobi, remember? You have to be strong to become one. You have to eat, don't you?” 

Naruto doesn't know. He is just a stupid little boy, he doesn't know about things. He just doesn't know. 

“C’mon, Naruto, please, eat some? Please?” Sasuke is getting desperate, he doesn't know what to do if Naruto doesn't eat. He doesn't know what to do, whom to ask when all the adults failed him. 

Shikamaru. He can ask Shikamaru. But only after Naruto falls asleep - which doesn't take long. Naruto is tired and when he decides he doesn't want to eat, Sasuke has no other option but to leave him on the sofa napping, while he runs to the Nara residence. But before he can reach it, he actually runs into the boy himself - and not as far from the Uchiha compound. 

“Sasuke? What are you doing here?” 

“Looking for you - I need help. But what… what are you doing here?” 

Shikamaru immediately changes the direction of his stroll to the Uchiha compound. “Ah, troublesome. Told my father about what I think about Naruto, and then… needed to clear my head, you know. But, why do you need my help?” 

“Naruto is depressed, of course, I think he has been for a long while now. After I started to care for him, things got better, but yesterday he ate less than the day before and today he straight up refused a snack before dinner. I know he’s hungry, he gotta eat, I have to set him on a healthy diet - he’s seriously underweight, but he refuses to eat. He doesn't even talk and he’s just… I don't… I don't know what to do, how do I make him eat?” 

Shikamaru looks up and for a while studies Sasuke’s seriously worried, panicked even, expression. Then comes back to what Sasuke told him. Depressed, doesn't talk, doesn't eat. Hm. “I think... when someone doesn't want to do what is needed, you have to motivate them.” 

“I tried. I tried, told him he needs to eat to be stronger, to become a shinobi. Tried multiple foods to see what he likes, but he doesn't seem to…” 

Shikamaru imagines what motivates him. “I think… I think you have to speak his language first.” 

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asks. 

“You see, for example me. I’m not motivated by power, per se. I’m motivated by different things. For example naps, or something that needs to be solved, that can challenge me into motivation. I think… I think Naruto is more complex and isn't driven by hunger for power. I think… I think he is all about emotion, without your fire to blow things up.” 

Shikamaru looks thoughtful and Sasuke might agree. “So… so what do I do? How… How do I motivate him? How do I... do I motivate him by cuddles?” 

“No, that could… that could be misled to emotional manipulation. Also, he’d have a feeling he has to do something to receive physical contact, that could… lead to an unhealthy relationship with food for example when you get mad at him, or when, for example, he gets mad at you. I’m afraid that would lead to eating disorders.” 

“Okay, alright, not with physical contact, then,” Sasuke agrees with a slightly panicking tone. “What… what else could motivate him?”

“Hm… what does he do? What does he like?” 

“Cuddles, the most, I think,” Sasuke provides. “He likes blankets.” 

“It can't… hn, Sasuke, you can't ever motivate him with something that is considered basic human needs, that would lead to misunderstanding in the future,” Shikamaru warns him.

“So how do we motivate him?” 

Shikamaru doesn't know yet. “You said he’s very intelligent.” 

“Yes. Way more than anyone, and probably even I, give him credit for. He’s smart, intuitive, tentative and he can deduce himself pretty well.” 

“Well, we ask him, then,” Shikamaru decides, as Sasuke leads him to the house. 

“He’s not really that good at speaking yet,” Sasuke whispers. 

“Just because he’s not sure about words doesn't mean he can't tell you how he feels. I think you just have to ask the right question, the right way,” Shikamaru murmurs, entering the living room where Naruto still naps on the sofa. 

They both stop there for a while. Naruto is so small, such a sad little pile under the blanket. 

“I see what you mean with the blankets now,” Shikamaru whispers, moving closer to the boy. 

There is one blanket draped around him, one he is lying on, one he has halfway under his head on the pillow, fisting his small hands into it. 

Sasuke smiles and brings the blanket over his body closer to his neck, tucking him in. “I’m washing them every day to put him in fresh blankets to sleep. I figured he loves that they smell fresh and are still a bit warm from the dryer.” 

“You are taking good care of him,” Shikamaru smiles gently, noting the blankets are fresh, clean and smell like something flowery. 

Naruto opens his eyes just then. He is a bit alarmed when Shikamaru is there, too, but sees Sasuke is gently rubbing his shoulder and therefore calms down - he is still here. No need to find the waterfall just yet. 

“Hello, pretty one,” Sasuke murmurs, leaning down to kiss Naruto’s forehead. “Slept well?” 

It’s been hardly half an hour, just a usual nap for him. Naruto offers a keening sound and a tiny nod.

“Ready to eat a bit?” 

He’d last eaten about five hours ago and Sasuke is getting worried. He needs to be fed at least every three hours, and a bit more than what Naruto had eaten those hours ago - that wasn't even considered a full food, the bit of soup he had. 

Naruto doesn't even meet his eyes when he shakes his head. He will sleep again. Maybe, if he’s lucky, he won't wake up ever again, so the last memory he has in his death is not only Sasuke right here by his side, kissing his temple, but also Shikamaru, who offers a small supportive smirk (unable of genuine smile due to the person he is). 

“Why is that, Naruto?” Shikamaru asks silently. “Why don't you wanna eat?” 

Naruto shrugs. “Why do.” 

“Why… why to eat, you ask?” Shikamaru makes sure. 

Sasuke stays away from their conversation, trusting Shikamaru he’ll be better at handling Naruto in this matter. 

Naruto slightly nods, barely there movement. Shikamaru would miss it, if he wasn't focused. 

“Well… to stay… to stay alive,” Shikamaru decides to tell him the simple, horrible and undeniable truth. 

“Why do,” Naruto shrugs again. 

And, wow, okay. There it goes. Shikamaru looks up to meet Sasuke’s eyes and to his absolute horror, Sasuke doesn't look surprised. He knows. Naruto already told him before. Shikamaru though that today, at the Academy, when Sasuke said for now he has to make sure Naruto stays alive and that is his mission now, he though Sasuke was slightly exagurating, but obviously, he fucking  _ wasn't _ . 

Shikamaru had no idea he’d ever be this shocked into a hard, cold reality. 

“Na-Naruto, you don't... “ Shikamaru nearly doesn't recognize his own voice; it’s shaken, panicked, set higher than his usual tone. 

Sasuke just gently ruffles Naruto’s hair at that, cooing and making a gentle noise. Shikamaru closes his eyes, collects his thoughts, his genius, and everything he knows about depression. He knew all the books he reads and all the time he spends lying in grass next to the official building and next to the hospital will be worth it one day. 

“Naruto, would you mind… would you mind telling me what do you fear the most?” Shikamaru asks with a silent, slow tone, aware that anything can scare the child. 

Naruto watches him for a while, still lying down in his blanket nest, feeling safe, secude even, with Sasuke close to him, cooing at him, ruffling his hair, caressing his shoulders and back. 

“Leave?” Naruto offers after a while. 

“Leave… leave, should I leave?” Shikamaru asks. 

Naruto shakes his head no a bit too furiously, and Shikamaru immediately says: “Okay, I’m sorry, it was directed towards the question, right? I’m sorry, my bad, it was stupid of me to assume you are not answering the question. Leave, you mean then… then you are scared of… leave, of… of death you mean?” 

Naruto shakes his head, slower this time. “Sasuke… leave… me.” 

“Of course,” Shikamaru can't help it, but offers a smirk that looks nearly as a timid smile. “You are fixated on Sasuke now, so you are scared he’ll leave you.” 

“...leave… me gone.” 

“Are you… hm, you are scared Sasuke will tell  _ you  _ to leave?” Shikamaru finally realizes. 

Naruto nods and has no time to add anything further, because Sasuke sits right in front of him so Naruto can see his face, and tells him: “Never, sweetie. You are living here from now on, this is your home as much as mine.” 

“I don't think he’s capable of… of such a concept, Sasuke,” Shikamaru stops him. “I think… I think I have a solution for this. It’s… it’s slightly manipulative and it can go wrong in the future, but I don't see any other option now.” 

“I don't care, we solve it later when he eats,” Sasuke whispers urgently. “We have to solve one problem at a time, well, right now we have to keep him alive. We take care of everything else then.” 

“I don't like this, but I have to agree,” Shikamaru sighs. “Okay, Obviously he has in his mind that you’ll get tired of him and throw him out or something, so to him, eating is useless when all he sees at the end is death, anyway. So right now, I think the best motivation is this. Naruto, can you listen to me now, please?” 

Naruto looks the genius in his eyes, expecting some kind of instructions, at least that's what it seems to him. 

“If you will eat everytime Sasuke tells you to, you can stay here one more day,” Shikamaru offers a deal. “Would you… would you start eating now?” 

Naruto blinks and looks from Shikamaru to Sasuke, as to look for approval, or for confirmation if this is true. 

“Would… would you eat then? Everytime I tell you to eat, you can stay one more day here. Would you… would you like it? Stay here with me one more day?” 

Naruto understands rules, he can follow them. He was good at that in the Orphanage, that's why he could stay there for so long. He sits up, slightly, and looks at Sasuke, nodding. 

“Can you do that, love? Can you… can you come to eat now, please?” Sasuke asks him. 

Naruto nods, already on his feet, going to the kitchen. 

“I don't like this,” Shikamaru says once again. “It can lead… it can go wrong, really wrong.” 

“We’ll explain to him later,” Sasuke insists, going after the child to feed him. “Would you stay for dinner?” 

“I’d like to, honestly, but I have to go back home. As troublesome as it may be, I have to face my father and settle things between us before mum realizes we are on bad terms.” 

Sasuke understands that. “Thank you for… for this.” 

“Sasuke, be careful. You have to maintain both his healthy eating, but also him feeling like he really has his home here. It’s gonna take time, but he can't be led to a permanent thought that he can only stay here if he eats. What if he gets sick?” 

“I’ll figure it out eventually,” Sasuke rushes. 

“Okay,” Shikamaru agrees and offers a wave. “See you.” 

“See you. And Shikamaru,” Sasuke calls to him and waits for Shiki to face him. “Thank you.” 

Always had an ally in him, Sasuke knew. But to be friends with Shikamaru felt good, too.


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto loves everything in this house. Everything that is happening with him and Sasuke. He loves the showers the most, because he loves warm water, and he loves the fluffy blankets Sasuke provides him with just as much. Sasuke even let him keep the stuffed frog in their shared bed. 

Sasuke washed the mattress Naruto dirtied last night. It’s still a bit wet from water and soap, but already smells clean, so Naruto and Sasuke chose to sleep yet again in the room that’s made to be mainly Naruto’s. (The blond doesn't care what room they share as long as they are sharing.) 

After shower and after some thoughts about the shinobi he ran into today, he remembers… he has to go to sleep again. And when he slept yesterday, the… the  _ disgusting thing _ happened. Naruto was disgusting, and he doesn't want Sasuke to think about him that he's an idiot and doesn't know what the toilet is for. So he stares at his pajamas for a while, not knowing what to do. Maybe he could spend the night in the garden. If he has an accident, as Sasuke calls them, maybe it wouldn't be as bad. 

“Naru?” Sasuke enters the bathroom just then. “Ah, you’re finished. Good. Here, take… take this.” 

Sasuke hands him the pull-up diaper, expecting Naruto to know what to do. Naruto eyes it and remembers Sasuke saying something about diapers for him. He… he doesn't know what to do. What does Sasuke want from him? Can he ask? Is it better for being an idiot not knowing what is expected of him, or to misunderstand and then… then it would be just worse? 

“Can- oh, baby, no, don't cry!” Sasuke says urgently, seeing the panicking boy tearing up and crunching his face. “That’s alright, don't worry, it’s all alright, I promise. C’mon here, Naru. One leg after another. There you are, good, see? You are all good, all safe now. Now this means that when you have another accident at night, we won't have to strip the bed and sleep in another room. These will… hopefully they’ll make you comfortable, too. When you wake up at night and realize your nappy is wet, you wake me up, so we can change the nappy and go back to sleep. Sounds good, sweetheart?” 

Naruto nods, wiping his remaining tears off, and whispers: “Thank you. For… this.” 

“You are welcome, Naruto. It’s not you fault, I just want you to be okay, comfortable and healthy, okay?” 

“I’m stupid, can't wake up before pee,” Naruto mumbles under his breath, obviously embarrassed. “Stupid, stupid.” 

“Naruto, you aren't stupid,” Sasuke tells him, his voice stern, but still gentle. “You aren't stupid. It’s… it happens, and it’s not your fault. I’m actually really proud of you, because you are doing really well. And thank you for eating your dinner today. Are you feeling okay? Need a drink or more food?” 

Naruto shakes his head no. 

“Are you sure you aren't thirsty?” Sasuke asks again. 

Naruto wants to say that yes, he is thirsty, but he doesn't want to drink. Because when he drinks, he has to pee, and that’s no good when he has to go to sleep now.

“You are thirsty, but are scared you’ll have another accident?” 

Naruto offers and embarrassed nod. Sasuke sees he wants to say something, so he gives him time to say what he needs. “You tell me leave.” 

It sounds a bit like a question. Sasuke hates everyone who did this to him, who made him feel like he’s done something wrong, but he never did. This baby is an innocent, sweet and smart miracle and Sasuke will prove everyone wrong. “No, Naruto. I can't tell you to leave, because you ate today, didn't you? And we have a deal, where when you eat, you can stay one more day, is that right?” 

Naruto looks up, and his face is full of hope, of life, of wonder. Sasuke wants to get lost in those beautiful eyes. And he also wants to keep them forever looking this happy. 

“See? You have to stay here, mine,” Sasuke smiles softly and helps him in his pajamas. 

Naruto lets the Uchiha dress him up and then hugs him tightly. Sasuke puffs out a gentle chuckle, not expecting to be hugged with such force. “C’mon, now, we’ll get you a glass of water.” 

When they settle in Naruto’s bed (with a stuffed frog sitting on the pillow above Naruto’s head), Sasuke doesn't waste any time tucking Naruto in and snuggling close. “If anything happens, even when you wake up with no reason, let me know. I’ll help you fall back asleep.” 

“G-good night, Sasuke,” Naruto whispers and there is something akin to a smile in the corner of his lips. 

“Sleep tight, Naruto.” 

Sasuke of course gets woken up by sniffing. He reacts before he even opens his eyes, he reaches under the blanket and feels for the nappy - it’s wet inside, but soft and dry on the outside. Sasuke smiles softly and kisses Naruto’s cheek: “Shh, shh, nothing much happened, hm? You have the nappy to keep you dry, don't you?” 

Naruto doesn't stop sniffling and tearing until Sasuke leads him to the bathroom and helps him strip down and clean. Then he helps Naruto back into a clean nappy and his pajamas and Naruto seems surprised they are dry and good to wear. 

“See? You are alright, Naruto. We can go back to sleep now,” Sasuke kisses his cheek. 

Naruto seemed surprised that the mattress is dry, too, and then reaches and touches the nappy. He lets his hands wander, feeling what it is like inside, and outside. It’s soft, and light blue, and nice on his skin. It also keeps his bum warm. Naruto turns around in bed to face Sasuke, who is watching him getting curious. 

“Soft, isn't it.” 

Naruto nods, and then offers a playful smile, but gets shy for some reason and covers his face with a blanket. Sasuke accepts his little game and waits for him to peek under the cover just to make a crazy face at him. Naruto giggles and hides again, peeking from the bottom. Sasuke smiles at the child, gently touching his cheek. Naruto closes his eyes and nuzzles his palm, basking in the attention, in the warmth, nice smell, all the attention and love and care he’s been getting today, and the day before, and that he can stay here one more day. And maybe, when he eats tomorrow, maybe even the day after. 

Wouldn't that be amazing?

Naruto surely thinks it would. But it’s too soon for him to believe in forever. 


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto was indeed eating. It’s been two weeks now that he’s been living with Sasuke, eating, training, studying. His life was amazing. And he was slowly forgetting all about the waterfall. 

“Naruto? Are you hungry?” 

“No,” Naruto giggles and tries again to aim his kunai into the moving target Sasuke had settled for them. “Need to hit.” 

“Alright,” Sasuke smiles at him and comes closer, standing behind his beloved blond, holding his hips and bringing his face to Naruto’s. “Close your eyes. Focus. Can you hear it, how it moves?” 

Naruto nods. 

“Do your math, take your time. Focus on the way it moves and throw it.” 

Naruto does exactly what Sasuke tells him, and opens his arms when he hears the kunai meet his target. 

“See?” Sasuke kisses his cheek. “Natural talent.” 

Naruto giggles and hides his face in Sasuke’s neck, turning around and hugs him fully. Sasuke pliantly follows, holding him close and rubbing his back. Then he tenses. 

“Why are you here?” 

Naruto holds his breath. There is someone behind him? Who is it? Is it one of the kids who used to hurt him? Is it an adult? Naruto shivers in fear. Sasuke realizes and lets Naruto go, slowly hiding him behind his own six years old frame to protect him. 

“I’m… I’m sorry, I didn't want to scare you or interrupt you,” the masked shinobi says. “I just got back from yet another mission and hoped… hoped you’d want to see me. Hello, Naruto. Good afternoon, Sasuke.” 

Naruto looks at the shinobi and remembers - that was the adult who was nice to him. He held him to his chest and hugged him and comforted him when Naruto ran into him a few weeks ago. 

“Good afternoon,” Sasuke murmurs. “Say… say hi, Naru. Do you remember Kakashi?”

Naruto offers a hesitant nod. Kakashi then crouches to be eye level with Naruto, who is hiding behind Sasuke’s back, obviously being a little curious kitten. “...hi.”

“Oh, my my, look at you,” Kakashi’s smile is apparent even through his mask. “You are so adorable. You look so much like your dad, sweetie. Would you come closer to me, please?” 

Naruto isn't sure if he should go. He does have positive emotions towards the man from meeting him before and him being really nice, but he is wary to risk it. Sasuke read on Kakashi - he’s a really strong ninja, ANBU member, even. He’s a sharingan bearer, too. He’s really good and really strong and Sasuke really doesn't want to let Naruto get close to someone as dangerous. 

Sasuke backs away one more step to be closer to Naruto, so he can put one hand on his body. He doesn't trust this man. 

“Okay, okay,” Kakashi’s smile falters, but his tone is still happy, still cooing, like he’s aware he’s talking to a scared baby. “I understand, no need to fight here. I just came to see my favourite boy. I’m glad you are taking care of him, Sasuke. And I see, Naruto looks quite heatly by now! Good job. Also, don't worry, sweetie. If something goes wrong, tell everyone Kakashi is protecting you, hn? Tell them I’ll come for them, if they hurt you.” 

He’s looking straight into Naruto's eyes and Naruto does feel like he could go closer to this man. He won't hurt him now, would he? He’s so nice! 

“I… uh, I have something here for you,” Kakashi then says and reaches into his pocket. Sasuke reaches for a kunai just to be sure. “Oh my, no, Sasuke, I’m not here to fight you, I would never come to someone’s house to do wrong. That’s not a thing shinobi could do.” 

Sasuke believes that this man is saying the truth. Shinobi are honorable titles in this world, they have strict rules to follow. 

“This is…” he takes out from his pocket something… a photograph. “Those are… your parents. It’s one of the things I took from their belongings, when I… when the council told me you are gone, too.” 

Kakashi leaves the photograph on the ground, not coming closer to them, but also not forcing them to come closer to him. He’s dealing with two scared, traumatized and very damaged kittens. “I’d like you to have it. Take a look at how your parents looked. Like I said before, your daddy was… he was an amazing person. And my dearest friend.” 

Naruto takes half a step sideways as to bypass Sasuke and take the photograph. Sasuke doesn't stop him, he would never interfere into anything the boy wants to do on his own. He’s just there to guard him, help him, be there for him. This isn't a decision he can make for the boy. Naruto stays still, standing right next to Sasuke, but he doesn't move any further. Sasuke takes his hand - Naruto doesn't look like he wants to come any closer to the man. 

Kakashi smiles and gets up. “I’m really happy to see you healthier, Naruto. Please, keep on listening to Sasuke's advices and stay right here. I already told you before I was lied to by authorities about your death. Me and… and one more person are currently working on changing a thing or two in this village. The council was… well. There was more things, not just the two of you. I am… well. We won't see each other for a while now, I’m leaving the village to find Tsunade to take the post of hokage. Sandaime agreed to step away from his position, finally. I’m… things are… going to be better. I came here to ask, if you two are comfortable, if you have everything you need, or if money is an issue.” 

And he’s telling this to Sasuke, specifically. He treats him like an adult, like an equal. Sasuke really like this approach, and this man is also being very nice to Naruto, Sasuke doesn't feel as threatened by the man. He still chooses to be wary when answering. “We are quite alright. We have everything we could need and more, and money isn't an issue.” 

“Good, I’m glad to hear that. I talked to Iruka and the senseis at Academy, and they agreed to apologize to Naruto and help him with everything properly, if he ever asks. But I also told them not to separate the two of you.” 

“Why do you do that? Why do you talk to senseis to be nice to Naruto?” Sasuke asks. 

“Because I promised I’ll take good care of him,” Kakashi answers honestly. “But I don't think I could ever care for him better than you do, Sasuke. So while you live with Naruto and help him personally, I’ll do everything in my power to help him live in this village, to help everyone understand they were wrong about him, and they should think about how they treat a baby.” 

Sasuke eyes the shinobi for a while, and then slowly nods. He can take this as an answer. But he has to ask: “Is Sandaime stepping away because he lied about Naruto to you?” 

“That’s how our fight started, yes. But then I found out about other things he’s done wrong, too. And that was way worse than what he did to Naruto.” 

“Worse than that?” Sasuke repeats, not really believing in it. “What could possibly be worse than what he’d let Naruto to happen?” 

“What he did to you,” Kakashi explains. “And your brother.” 

Sasuke stays right there, frozen. Naruto squeezes his fingers. “What you mean?” 

Kakashi looks at Naruto and smiles. “So smart, so observant. You are just like your mum, my dear. Sasuke will tell you what happened that night he lost his parents eventually. But Sasuke, your brother didn't do what you think he’s done.” 

Sasuke doesn't know what his means, he is still a bit shocked - this man… cares? This man cares for what happened to Sasuke, too? 

“I am really happy Sasuke has you to take care of him too, Naruto,” Kakashi tells him. “You are a good, loyal friend to him.” 

“What… what do you know about my brother,” Sasuke finally finds his voice. 

“I’m going to investigate. On him. Like I said, it will take awhile before I come back. I hope,” he chuckles slightly. “Therefore, If I don't come back, I’ll send you a message telling you everything I know, so you know all the secret information the village has on you, your brother, your clan and all the things that happened that night.” 

Sasuke doesn't know what to do with his information. 

“I… I also have this for you, Naru,” Kakashi then holds out a box with a pretty blue bow on it. “I… I bought it for you when you were born. I mean… I meant to give this to you, when I found you. I was… I asked the sandaime to put you in my care so you could stay with me. He approved, and I was so happy, I started to plan on your nursery and.... Few hours after that he called me in his office, saying you unexpectedly died. So I never… I never got to give this to you. I know it’s… you are probably too old and too… ehm. But I, uh. If I… If I don't come back, I wish you had… you had something from me, to maybe… maybe remember me? To, maybe... “ Kakashi blushes, when he, next to the photo, sets the small box. “I wish you… I wish things were different, Naruto. I wish I were there. I wish… I wish I could give you home, a family. But I’m happy you have it now. I’m happy you have Sasuke.” 

He then gets up and offers them both a small smile. “If I won't be coming back, I… uh. I love you, Naruto. I love you, and I’m proud of you.” 

Naruto doesn't know what to say, doesn't know what to respond with but before he can, the shinobi is gone, disappearing in thin air. 

Sasuke holds Naruto’s palm, when the boy moves close to what the man left him here. “Kakashi… Kakashi love me?” 

“Seems like so,” Sasuke murmurs. He still doesn't really like the man, he’s an adult, and a shinobi, and Sasuke isn't this easy to trust people, but there is something… genuine about him. Also, the way he talks to them isn't what Sasuke is used to. Even the senseis at the Academy talk to them more as to children, and yet this shinobi, this ANBU, talks to him as to an equal. He quite likes that. 

Naruto takes the photo first, taking a look. “Pretty,” he says, eyeing his mother.

“Hn,” Sasuke agrees with a small smile, looking at the woman’s face, her eyes. “She is really pretty.” 

“My mum?” Naruto asks then, pointing to the woman. 

“Yes, this is your mum. Kushina Uzumaki. And this… oh,” Sasuke finally understands Kakashi’s fond look. Naruto really, really looks like him. “Look, Naru. You quite look just like Minato, your father.” 

“Hm-hm,” Naruto murmurs. 

Sasuke is suspicious Naruto still thinks his father hated him and that's why he sealed Kyuubi in him, but… actually, they could ask Kakashi about it. When he comes back. 

...If he comes back. 

“Kakashi knew your parents,” Sasuke tells him then, gently. “You can ask him next time we see him, what they were like.” 

Naruto watches the photo for a while, before nodding. Maybe he will, yes. 

“There is this,” Sasuke takes the box Kakashi brought for Naruto here. “Kakashi said he bought it for you when you were born. Do you want to open it?” 

Naruto is a curious little kitten, of course he wants to see what is inside. 

“We’ll take this to the blanket?” Sasuke suggests, taking Naruto’s hand and the box and leads them back to the blanket nest Sasuke usually sets for Naruto for his afternoon nap. 

“Yes,” Naruto agrees, skipping a bit next to his friend. 

He seems to be exceptionally happy lately. So much the last night's accident happened four days back. He’s been really good with those lately, not even crying much after he woke up with his pull-ups wet and heavy. 

“There, sit down, baby,” Sasuke instructs him sitting right next to him. 

Naruto takes no time in settling in Sasuke’s lap and taking the box to unwrap it and reveal… a stuffed dog. Pretty, adorable, small and with big, green eyes. 

“Ah,” Naruto smiles and brings the toy close to his face. 

“Isn't that adorable,” Sasuke murmurs. He doesn't quite like the man, but can appreciate what he’s doing for Naruto. Pretty, soft things, Naruto loves those. “Are you keeping him, love?” 

Naruto happily nods with his face in the toy, his eyes sparkling and face all lit up. 

“Of course you are,” Sasuke understands, pating Naruto’s head lightly. “How are you going to name him?” 

“...’kashi.” 

“Kashi,” Sasuke understands. If the man won't come back from his mission, Naruto will have a reminder he could have had one adult person who’d take care of him, if he’d known Naruto was alive. But he didn't. 

(Another thing Sasuke appreciates about the man is how he doesn't interfere in their relationship, and doesn't force them to live with an adult, and doesn't… he doesn't try to tell them they are children and should not be left alone. He also likes how, no matter how much Kakashi wants Naruto to live with him, he isn't going to separate him from Sasuke. He also likes the idea of an adult scolding their senseis for their behaviour towards Naruto.) 

...Okay, maybe he likes the man. He’s just… he’s got daddy issues, and trust issues. He needs time to get to know him, accept him, trust him. 

Naruto keeps the stuffed toy close to himself and Sasuke can finally throw off their bed the frog. Sasuke doesn't like it, because in the frog there is everything what was wrong in Naruto’s life, and the toy looks like Naruto probably feels. Worn out, old, slightly teared, faded, kind of broken. 

“Sasuke?” 

Sasuke focuses back to reality where Naruto is asking for his attention, and probably has been for a while, judging by his expression. “Yes, dear, yes? Sorry, lost in thoughts. What is it, baby?” 

“I’m hungry now,” Naruto tells him, kind of serious. 

It’s the first time Naruto on his own told Sasuke he’s hungry, and he wants to eat. Sasuke smiles and leans on to kiss Naruto’s cheek. “Good boy, Naruto, good. Let’s have dinner, and you can take Kashi with.” 

“Yes!” Naruto squeeks happily and gets up, holding his hand out to Sasuke. 

Sasuke can see how happy, pleased Naruto is after the man’s visit. Okay, maybe he can grow to like the ninja. Maybe. 

Maybe everything will turn out just okay. 


	22. Chapter 22

Sasuke was called in for evaluation with his senseis. He didn't want to leave Naruto alone in the class, knowing the olde kids were bad to him, but when he asked Naruto if this will be okay, Naruto agreed. He can take ten minutes alone, can't he? He’s a good boy, Sasuke told him he is. (He didn't have an accident for three days straight and Sasuke promised ice cream today.) 

Sasuke had a feeling the senseis wanted to call him in because of Naruto, who is turning out to be the most talented of their generation, with the most chakra control. He’s starting to be a rather good student, attending all classes with Sasuke, filling out all the homework the teachers leave them, but also becoming rather talented in ninjutsu. Sasuke didn't tell anyone he can activate his Sharingan since  _ that night _ , since there is noone who could teach him, anyway. Naruto refused to participate in any kind of taijutsu, even the basic moves - Sasuke understands why, but surprisingly, their senseis seemed to understand too, and didn't even try to push this subject, and especially Iruka-sensei seemed to be rather observant and gentle towards the young Uzumaki. He slowed down whenever he saw the tiny blond child struggling and looking nervous, watching his best friend and hoping he can explain. 

Iruka also seemed to be more attentive to his youngest student, letting him take his time while practising some kind of technique, letting him retake an exam if he needed it. He also always allowed Sasuke and Naruto doing their exams or training together, not even once he tried to separate them, or bring a third person in their team. 

For example, they had a standard exam of walking the rope right above the stream of water close to the Academy. Iruka let them all practise for a day, and the next one he wanted to see how well they’ve done. 

Naruto was way too scared, because he didn't know how to swim, so it took Sasuke entire morning and half afternoon to just try, and if he falls, Sasuke can catch him, although the water was barely knee-deep there, Sasuke understands fear isn't something a traumatized person can fight alone. Iruka was there the entire time, sitting closeby, watching his students try, but he mostly watched the tiny blond kid and his mentor. Naruto was so obviously scared, but he eventually followed Sasuke’s lead, who was already more than able to walk on rope. Naruto made two steps before falling - but he never landed, Sasuke was right there, holding his hand and pulling Naruto into his arms, smiling at him and praising him for trying, and for the two steps he made.

Naruto agreed on trying once more after a while of coddling and cooing Sasuke did, this time he seemed more focused than scared. He made four, five steps, then lost balance - Sasuke was right there, taking his arm and pulling him to himself, but the blond didn't accept the safety. Only took Sasuke’s hand to find his balance again, then he let go, and finished the line, and only after that he fell into Sasuke’s arms with a happy grin.

Shikamaru, who saw his friend finishing the line successfully, as much as loudly announced: “That was amazing, Naruto! Congratulations, you did really well!” 

Sasuke agrees with him and kisses the top of Naruto’s head: “You were really fearless, Naruto. Well done, you figured the chakra control really quick. Amazing job.” 

“Thank you,” Iruka hears the blond say a bit louder for Shikamaru to hear. Then he turns to Sasuke and whispers something only for him to hear. Sasuke then smiles and rubs the child’s arm: “Okay, one more. Don’t worry, I’m right here.” 

And Naruto is on the rope again, this time walking it without fail, without losing balance or chakra control for a second. He knew how to do that, he was just scared of water, Iruka concluded.

The next day, when the exam on rope walking was supposed to be, Naruto was yet again nervous and scared. Iruka was in the water, standing in the middle to be able to assist or catch his students when they needed it. Sasuke went with Naruto, but Iruka stopped him there, “Let Naruto try alone, please. You can stay here at the end, waiting for him.” 

Sasuke looked the chuunin in the eye, and it was obvious in his face what he thinks about his sensei. He opened his mouth, but Iruka was already looking at Naruto at the start line. He offered the boy an encouraging smile and said: “Try on your own, Naruto.” 

Naruto was scared. He didn't want to do it - didn't want to bypass Iruka and being above water, on a rope, and so close to a man he was afraid of; yet alone when the man was standing in the water, between Naruto on one end of the shore, and Sasuke at another. Naruto has to take either the rope, or the water to get to Sasuke. He decides the rope is a safer option, and takes a step there. Iruka makes sure he can be quick enough if Naruto falls to catch him before he hits the water, and beams at the blond child to try. 

Naruto is shaking, he knows he’s way more focused on Sasuke at the end of the rope, and at his sensei (whom is he scared of), so he knows he’s gonna fail, and fall, but he tries, terrified to his core, to walk on the rope anyway. One step, the rope shudders, second step, Naruto’s heart misses a beat, third step, Iruka didn't expect him to walk this far. In the middle of his fourth step, Naruto flails and closes his eyes - he’s gonna fall, he doesn't know how to swim, he would die and that means going somewhere without Sasuke, and that he doesn't want, because Sasuke is his best friend, his family and his everything and he loves Sasuke and the house and the garden so much! - he is so scared he can just try to brace himself and prepare for what's to come, but once again, he never lands. Iruka is swiftly holding him in his arms, safe and sound. 

Naruto’s breath catches, when he, out of shock, opens his eyes and stares right back into Iruka’s. The blond for a second expects the man to drop him, laugh at him, snicker, humiliate him. But it never comes. Iruka watches the child for a while longer that would be considered necessary, taking in his expression, his small frame, his scared eyes. A child, Iruka realizes, hoisting him up in his arms, holding him under his bum to his chest. 

“Good job, Naruto,” Iruka says to him with a soft smile. “It’s an A for your grade, you’ve done really well.” 

Naruto doesn't know what to say, he just lets himself be carried to the other side of the shore where Sasuke is standing, there Iruka gently sets him down. 

“What do you say to your sensei for catching you, helping you and praising you, Naruto?” Sasuke reminds the shocked boy gently. 

“Th-thank… you,” Naruto looks up just to make sure he’s not dreaming, that this really happened - another adult held him in his arms and Naruto wasn't yelled at, he wasn't hated or screamed at. 

“You are welcome,” Iruka says. “I saw you train yesterday, and you did a really good job. I know you understand the technique and you know how to use it. That also is the aim of this lesson. Most of you were not able to cross the stream yesterday,” Iruka then faces the rest of his class. “Shikamaru, would you please try next?” 

And Naruto held Sasuke’s hand for the rest of their school day, processing what had happened. (Sasuke was sure Kakashi talked to the sensei, for some reason.) 

The thing was, Naruto wasn't feeling as scared when he was left alone without Sasuke, because he was slowly starting to believe Sasuke is here to stay. It’s been like, forever, since he was hungry, or cold, or alone, or hated, or beaten. Sasuke was always there for him, always holding Naruto’s hand, he was always sleeping next to him, he was always making sure the blond was safe, warm, fed, happy, comfortable. Sasuke was never mad at him, not even when Naruto was extra stupid and couldn't get something for a while. Sasuke was always patient, always waited for Naruto to catch up. He also didn't feel as terrified of every single thing. He wasn't comfortable in the Academy per se, but he wasn't having anxiety attacks two times in a single lesson. They went the entire of yesterday with only one minor incident when Naruto got scared by an older student who ran past him way too quickly, and way too close. 

Sasuke therefore wasn't as scared, leaving Naruto in their class while he was just next room, only gone for about ten, fifteen minutes. He left Naruto with a snack and told him to behave, before kissing his cheek and leaving the class. Naruto was sitting still, picking at his snack, in his own universe. The kids nowadays only watched him from afar, too scared to come close, because Sasuke was overprotective of the child, always guarding him, always hiding him behind his back. (Honestly everyone was kind of afraid of Sasuke - he was considered a genius, yes, but also a dangerous opponent - especially when it comes to their youngest classmate.) (Even the children were aware that if there was something to happen to the Namikaze heir, Sasuke would  _ kill  _ without hesitation.) 

Naruto finished his snack after a while and decided for a quick toilet break before the next lesson starts. (He usually doesn't go anywhere without Sasuke - mostly because Naruto doesn't feel safe in the corridors, and Sasuke doesn't feel comfortable letting anyone, especially the older kids, coming close to his little sweetheart.) He slips past the door taking a peek in the corridors. Noone there, only at the other side, there are two girls a bit older than him. He can do this, can't he? 

He makes a step, two, and then runs straight for the bathroom - but before he can hide in there, one of the older kids, probably senior, appears out of nowhere. 

“Ah ah ah, stupid boy,” the older kid smiles dangerously. “Where is your bloody prince?” 

Naruto panics, coverts and already tries to cover his face so he would hurt him. He can almost feel it, the pain of broken bones and bruises he didn't have in weeks, basking in the safety Sasuke provided for him. Naruto knows there’s no time to wait, he has to run, he has to leave - but he can't, and he probably couldn't get away soon enough. This boy was actually way stronger and quicker and bigger than him. 

“I think you still owe me some money, stupid,” the boy smirks and moves, probably to hurt Naruto - and then Naruto is swept away into someone’s arms. 

“What is this?” concerned Iruka asks, obviously mad. 

Naruto thinks Iruka-sensei is mad at  _ him _ , so he doesn't stop covering. 

“I’m calling your parents tomorrow, and we will solve your behaviour to younger students, Yahiko,” Iruka tells the boy with a stern voice. “You don't just go around beating children, that’s not how a ninja behaves, and an Academy student in his senior year should know this. I’m afraid I can't let you graduate from the Academy with this kind of behaviour.” 

Iruka then turns to the boy he’s got yet again in his arms. “Shh, that’s okay, Naruto. This boy won't hurt you again, is that right, Yahiko?” 

“Y-yes, sensei,” the child murmurs, embarrassed that he got caught in the act. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to do anything to any student. It’s just him, because-!” 

“You have no right to hurt Naruto!” Iruka interrupts him. “Naruto is a young boy, an Academy student, and a child under the protection of Konoha. You and noone else has any right to hurt him. He’s just a boy, just like you, just like anyone else. I’m calling your parents tomorrow, and we’ll come with a suitable punishment for your behaviour. Now get back to your class and tell your sensei what you have done. I’ll deal with you later.” 

Iruka the turns around to deliver a shaking and slightly crying Naruto to his rightful mentor and guardian. 

“Are there other kids being bad to you, Naru?” Iruka asks then, silently, rubbing his back gently. 

Naruto doesn't answer and Iruka doesn't blame him. “I’ll get you back to Sasuke, okay? Is there anything you need? Anything I can help with?” 

“S-Sasuke... eva-evaluation,” Naruto says. 

“Oh, of course, I forgot. You were heading to the bathroom - do you… uh, do you still need to?” Iruka remembers then. 

Naruto shortly nods and Iruka turns around and sets him down so the boy can enter the bathroom. Naruto is unsure of his legs and he loses his balance, but Iruka is quick to steady him by his back, then gently tapping him on his shoulder to push him in the right direction. When Naruto realizes he lost the safety he was just enveloped with, he panics and looks his sensei in the eye, but Iruka only chuckles and says: “I’ll wait for you right here, don't worry.” 

Naruto is quick to come back and finds out Iruka is indeed right here, waiting for his student just like he promised. Naruto then slowly sides with the man who reaches down and hoists him right back at his hip. “Washed your hands?” 

Naruto gives a certain nod and Iruka praises him for doing so, bringing him back to class, where Sasuke is already frantically looking for his baby. 

“Oh, Naru,” Sasuke softens when he spots his favourite boy in Iruka’s arms. “What happened?” 

Sasuke rushes to get to Naruto and Iruka slowly sets the boy down, keeping his hand right above his bum to make sure he can catch his balance, and then pushes him a bit to Sasuke’s open arms. 

“Some older student was picking up on him,” Iruka tells him with a slightly concerned voice. “I will have a talk with his parents tomorrow, explaining to them what he did and why was it wrong of him to behave like he did.” 

Sasuke doesn't say a word, only watches the adult take his place at the desk, ready to give a lesson, and a pop quiz. The class groans, but Naruto is happy he has Sasuke’s arms over his fragile body now. “It’s okay, I’ll help you with the test,” Sasuke whispers to him. 

Naruto let’s Sasuke lead him to their tables to take the test. Naruto isn't quite sure yet how to properly read and how to write all katakana and kanji. He’s a fast learner but Sasuke is trying to balance all their studying out so Naruto doesn't get overwhelmed. 

While the class is silent and Iruka takes a walk in between their tables to see how they are doing, Naruto tries to read the first question. He isn't really successful, but Sasuke said it’s okay and that they have time. Naruto will eventually learn, because he’s smart and quick and very talented. 

“Why aren't you writing, Naruto?” his sensei asks gently, crouching down to speak more privately to the child.

“Carers didn't teach pro-propre- hn,” 

“Properly?” Iruka provides, realizing the boy not only can't obviously write and probably read, too, but he was having issues with words. Like he knows what they mean and what they should sound, but he doesn't have the sound of it properly memorized - and then it hits him. Naruto had noone who’d talk to him.  _ If even the carers treated him like _ , and Iruka blushes,  _ like me, then they… probably just ignored him.  _

Naruto nods at that and leans closer to Sasuke, who decides to keep this conversation just between them until Naruto asks for help, or starts panicking. He doesn't seem to be scared as much now, so Sasuke keeps writing and lets the boy talk for himself. 

“I see, the carers in the Orphanage didn't really teach you,” Iruka murmurs. “Alright, we’ll try this differently, okay? I read you this sentence, and you try to answer it, can we try?” 

Naruto doesn't seem uncomfortable enough for Sasuke to interfere - he eyes his sensei, and offers his right hand for Naruto to hold, and that seems to calm the boy. Sasuke keeps on writing, while Iruka reads the first question aloud. Naruto tries to answer, and he gets it right, considering his limited vocabulary. Iruka smiles at the boy and tries to read one more question, slightly harder than the first. Naruto flails and stutters, but answers that question too, and by Iruka’s smile, he succeeded and answered it right. Iruka then takes his exam sheet and marks it a B.

“You did really well, Naruto,” Iruka tells the child, handing him his test to see the mark. “You are trying really hard, and you are also very smart. Is Sasuke teaching you?” 

Naruto nods, certain, sharp. “And.. And Sh’kamaru.” 

“Ah, of course,” Iruka beams. “No wonder you are getting this good in between such smart boys!” 

Naruto holds Sasuke’s hand tighter, obviously happy, looking at his test. It’s the first time he got something else than an F on an exam. Such a good grade on a test! 

Sasuke watches his best friend look happily and proudly at the exam, and his eyes find Shikamaru’s, who’s grinning at the duo. 

Yeah - yeah, they'll be okay. Now that even Iruka is on their side, they… they will really be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> I'm sorry I took nearly a week without any update - due to the situation with covid here, my gf and I took few days off to take a road trip up north to Polska/Калининградская область/Белоруссия/Україна borders for wellness, some walks through forests, to just generally chill. 
> 
> And while I was up there, close to nature, different culture and languages, I also thought about this entire story, reasons and goals and all that. I mean, I told you right at the start, I might take it down any time. And when I was up there, I was... I mean. You know how it goes - you change your surroundings, and suddenly you think a bit differently. And I decided to take the story down. But then again, as I was just few kilometres away from Belarus borders (we cant enter the country freely since they arent in EU, we would travel there othervise), I decided that maybe this story can't... you know, change anything, you know, past and shit and all, but maybe it can help me... cope. Or like, at least, just like it was said in my "Monster" story: talking/writing about it makes it real, and it makes me realize that the things that happened to me weren't a norm, or I "deserved it", or... I dont know, It is what it is, or whatever. It wasnt alright, and I have the right to understand it and see the reality of it. 
> 
> Ehm, sorry for, you know, babbling - I just. The story was nearly taken down. And I decided not to. Therefore, here you go, another chapter :)


	23. Chapter 23

After the seriously disturbing information that Sandaime and Danzo lead some questionable and some straight off illegal actions in the name of “greater good” or whatever they believed in, Shikaku understood his son was right. He already apologized to his heir, trying to explain why he was wrong, especially after Kakashi’s fight with the Sandaime, and the council. 

Kakashi was right, too - in what fucking universe is it okay to tell Naruto's guardian the child he swore to protect is dead, and then basically get rid of him by sending him on long time missions, never letting him stay in the village for more than two days? 

After all of the other information leaked, based on Daimyo’s need to always have an upper hand, it seemed best for this situation to have every shinobi reevaluated by Konoha’s most trusted committee (Guy, Hiashi, Shikaku) and find a new hokage. Tsunade was, after Jiraiya died, the only option the committee (and Kakashi) agreed on. 

And while Shikaku understood this all had started because of Naruto, well, because of  _ yondaime and the lost Namikaze child _ , it was also pushed further because of Kakashi’s last friend. 

Itachi was an issue that was forbidden to talk about in the Official building. Hiruzen said ANBU are working on catching him, as well as stalking Orochimaru, finding him and killing him. After all had been cleared and some unofficial information found, ANBU commander denied having any direct orders regarding either, Itachi Uchiha or Orochimaru, sending the council members straight to jail for treason, all circumstances considered. There are now multiple investigations on what was found in Hiruzen’s and Danzo’s secret scrolls, regarding or disregarding current Leaf status.

Shikaku doesn't even want to think about what would happen, if this all would go on a while longer - and it all was solved because of one small boy. Shikaku himself heard Kakashi yell at the council, at  _ Sandaime _ , protecting the kid with his whole life and soul, fighting for his right to live a normal life, for his right to be a child under Konoha’s protection. He screamed and yelled and threatened Sandaime's life for Naruto’s basic human rights. He then personally talked to all jounins, explaining that Naruto (and Sasuke) is under his protection, and if something happens to him, all shinobi of Konohagakure are to answer to him for this failure personally. 

(Kakashi was known as a laid back, friendly, weird kind of lazy guy, who was always nice to talk to, always nice to chill with - but he is considered the most dangerous opponent anyone could ever face.) (He’s young, Shikaku thinks to himself, but in a few years, I’ll be happy to support his claim on the hokage post - that is, if Tsunade declines this opportunity. In that case, Shikaku is more than ready to have a young and provocative hokage again, just like Minato was.) 

Shikaku was thinking this is going to be a long and painful time for Konohagakure and all its shinobi, but it’s definitely a good thing. Troublesome, his son would say, but necessary. Shikaku snickers to himself; he’s just a child himself, yet he’s already forming his own future. 

_ And, after all _ , Shikaku chuckles to himself, turning to the left where the main street of Konoha lies,  _ I could use the reevaluation on some of the ANBU’s _ . The commander, and he doesn't like the guy, is perfectly loyal to Konoha and its best interests, but he’s also still considering Naruto a dangerous weapon rather than an innocent child. Shikaku is glad Kakashi went to find Tsunade, because before he comes back, Shikaku has to explain to the commander, and all the ANBU, really, that Naruto is a child, first and foremost. He wasn't given the kyuubi power to be used as a weapon, but rather as a gift. Kakashi explained Minato had a plan, he read some scrolls and believed it was possible for jinchuuriki and the demon to work together, if the circumstances are right. Shikaku wasn't sure what exactly that meant, but trusted Kakashi in this matter, anyway. 

And right when he’s thinking about the commander, he sees him right ahead of himself, standing in front of a - oh for  _ fuck’s  _ sake. Shikaku is right about to sprint in to prevent a nationwide catastrophe in the form of Kakashi’s anger over his hurt entrusted child, but then he feels the commander lowering his chakra levels. Naruto was probably running around like he lately tended, accompanying Sasuke wherever the boy goes, but now, on his tiny solo trip, obviously ran into a tall, dangerous, masked and cloaked man. 

The commander was probably to attack, or defend himself, but the child only looks up. He is scared, Shikaku can tell, but he’s also… curious. Commander, seeing the demon in the main street of Konoha, warily asks: “What are you doing here?” 

Naruto visibly shivers, probably didn't expect the man to possess this low and heavy tone of voice, but answers, nonetheless. He does the best thing he could in this situation, looks down in natural submissivity, and mumbles: “...Got… lost.” 

“Hn.” 

And Shikaku can feel it, the realization in the commander's mind. It’s a child. Not a demon, not a weapon, not a dangerous thing to be hidden in the underground cells of Konoha. 

Shikaku stays where he is, watching them from afar, ready to intervene if things go wrong. The commander looks up - the street is full of people, adults and children, civilians and shinobi. “Where do you belong to?” 

“S...Sasu-ke?” Naruto mumbles, not sure what to expect. 

Commander watches the child with a stuffed toy in his hands, with an omnipresent Uchiha symbol on the front of his shirt. So it’s true, the commander noted to himself. The Uchiha took in the demon. 

Shikaku watches then the ANBU to outstretch his hand, offering it to Naruto to hold on. “Let’s get you home, then.” 

Naruto very slowly takes the hand that is offered to him and lets the man lead him back to the Uchiha compound. “Is Sasuke here with you?” 

Naruto nods and looks around to see his mentor, but he’s too small. 

Commander focuses his chakra to find the Uchiha - and he’s just at the other side of the street, running around, probably looking for his friend. Commander takes the right direction, but Naruto is too small to be able to walk the same tempo as the shinobi even when he runs, and then there are more people around, bumping into him and going in his way and he’s going in theirs, and Naruto feels his hand slipping away from the safety provided by an unexpected friend, and then he really slips. There are people around him, legs and arms and torsos with no heads - Naruto is about to start crying, he feels a panic attack at the brim, he hates big crowds, he’s scared for his life, he doesn't want to be here, he wants Sasuke, he - ---! - and then a pair of arms catches him and picks him up. 

“Do you see your friend?” the ANBU asks, hoisting Naruto on his shoulders. 

Naruto’s panic attack stops right before it happens. He turns his head, small tears in his eyes: “Yes!” 

And points to Sasuke, who hears him and looks up. And there is his tiny boy, higher than everyone - and in a company of yet another ANBU member. 

“Naruto!” Sasuke exclaims and runs to him, stopping in front of a dangerous looking man in an ANBU mask. “What is it with you making friends with ANBU? First Kakashi, and now another?” 

Naruto giggles and Sasuke notes how the ANBU doesn't immediately set Naruto down. Commander notes how Sasuke immediately mentions Kakashi’s name, as if to make sure that, standing in front of another dangerous man, the name of Leaf’s strongest will protect him. (And, the commander admits, he’s right. He isn't to do anything he’d provoke the youngest jounin in history, not now when it’s obvious he’s taking the lead of this village, in a weird way, for someone so lazy.) 

“Kakashi is my subordinate, and a dear friend,” the commander says, which is true - as friendly as ANBU are allowed to be, he does quite like the young man. 

“Subo- Are you an ANBU captain?” Sasuke asks, kind of impressed. 

The commander muses and finally sets Naruto down next to Sasuke. “I’m ANBU commander. I’m just on my way to the Official building.” 

“Oh, yes, we won't impede you any further then. Thank you for helping Naruto. He gets quite distracted, and therefore lost easily. Naruto, what do you say to the ANBU commander for helping you?” 

“Thank - thank you,” Naruto mumbles. He isn't scared of the man per se, but the commander (and Sasuke) sees he’s wary.

“Happy to help,” the commander smiles behind his mask, ready to take off, but Naruto stops him with a silent question. 

“...What’s your name?” 

“I’m the commander,” commander answers. 

“You don't have a name?” Sasuke asks, surprised. 

“I do,” the commander under his mask smiles. “But I can't tell anyone what it is. It’s part of being an ANBU, always keeping your identity secret.” 

Sasuke and Naruto both look impressed now, understanding they met someone really,  _ really  _ powerful. Not only that, but that man helped Naruto, and had a serious, adult conversation with Sasuke. Just like Kakashi, he didn't treat any of them like children, or some stupid kids. He treated them like equals, answered their questions, kept professional but his approach was rather warm. Sasuke is starting to think that maybe ANBU aren't as bad as other people. 

Shikaku, witnessing this entire situation, smiles to himself when he sees both boys are okay and the commander didn't do anything the Leaf would regret, then changes his direction back to where he was originally headed before he saw the tiny blond. 

_ Maybe you were right, Minato, _ Shikaku thinks to himself with a small smile on his lips.  _ Maybe your son will change the world.  _


	24. Chapter 24

It’s been three months now. To Naruto this all seems like an eternity, like a whole new life. He barely remembers the waterfall, because he eats healthily, helps Sasuke take care of the house and garden, he can even grow some vegetables there. He attends the Academy and trains with Sasuke and is becoming less scared everyday. 

He also stopped being so wary around people, especially now that Iruka set peace at school by explaining to all children that behaving aggressively towards younger and smaller kids is going to get them expelled, and all those who can’t attend the Academy can't ever become Leaf shinobi. The kids settled after Yahiko got publicly expelled for un-shinobi-like behaviour, and Naruto was getting a better student, too. Not only in attendance, but with Shikamaru’s and Iruka’s help he already knew how to read and write much better, and even his speaking skills were improving. So much he rarely needed help. 

So when Kakashi comes back, and he comes of course, Sasuke isn't surprised to see Naruto take an enthusiastic beeline for him. It’s right after the Academy lessons ended and they were to head home, when they spotted the ANBU (still clad in his uniform) in front of the Academy, obviously waiting for his blond adoptive child. 

“Hello, there,” Kakashi offers gently, remembering Naruto still being wary of him the last time they saw each other. 

Truth be told, Naruto sometimes mentioned the man, remembering him mostly for the stuffed toy and a photo he got from him. Kakashi seems surprised as Naruto comes closer to him, then falters, because he’s not sure if he can hug the man. He hugs Sasuke of course, Shikamaru sometimes, and on occasion, he even hugged Iruka, but that’s mostly during their training, and he also held hands with ANBU commander. 

Kakashi, seeing the blond actually bolt towards him and then falter, crouches down on his knee and waits for him to come closer. Naruto does, but stays three, four feet away. 

“Hi,” Naruto says shyly and Kakashi has the unnerving need to touch him, hug him, get a hold of him, squeeze him in his arms - but he won't, till the child comes to him on his own. 

Now, he just smiles. “It’s nice to see you healthy and happy. Is Iruka-kun here treating you right?” 

Naruto turns around, where Iruka is standing closeby, just to see what this is about. Kakashi seemed really mad at all the senseis, especially at the young ones. He, for a laid back guy, can be pretty scary, if he needs to be. 

Naruto offers a sharp nod, not seeing his sensei behind him, but Kakashi looks Iruka in the eye and slightly nods, to which Iruka bows his head and goes back into the building, bypassing Sasuke on his way 

Sasuke, seeing the ANBU member, comes closer, too, to hold Naruto's hand. “Hello.” 

“Hi, Sasuke,” Kakashi beams. “I see Naruto is doing much better, thank you for the hard work.” 

“How was your mission?” Sasuke asks, out of embarrassment, ignores the man praising him. “Did you bring back Tsunade?” 

“Yes. It wasn't easy, but I convinced her to come back to become Hokage,” Kakashi answers, quite some pride in his eyes. 

“Thank you for your hard work, too,” Sasuke then notes, to Kakashi’s surprise - he’s… he’s, uh, the last person who praised him for something remarkable he’s done was his sensei, and that already had been years - well, nearly six.

“I- uh,” Kakashi is so shocked he doesn't know what to say. “T-thank you, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke observes the man. He seems to be mildly injured, but obviously it’s nothing he wouldn't survive. Naruto is watching the man too, and then he points to the mask covering half of his face. “Mask?” 

“Hm? Oh, this,” Kakashi points to his face. “It's… ehm, it’s kind of a personal thing, really? Also it comes in handy, when you need to keep your identity hidden.” 

“That's what the commander told us, remember?” Sasuke turns to Naruto. “He told us he has a name, but he can't tell us, because it’s a secret, and also a part of why he is an ANBU commander.” 

“You - you met the commander?” Kakashi asks, actually stunned. The man isn't known for wandering around the village - did something happen?

“Naruto has a thing for running into ANBU members, when he gets lost,” Sasuke smiles at his blond baby softly, kissing his cheek. “He was nice, though, wasn't he?” 

Naruto nods; yes he was. Naruto eyes the man and then whispers: “... ‘kashi.” 

“What is it, sweetie?” Sasuke asks, but then understands. “Yes, the toy Kakashi has given you, right?” 

Naruto nods again and then looks at the ANBU, explaining: “Kashi.” 

Oh, well. Tries to explain. Sasuke and Shikamaru are trying to make the boy speak a bit more, and it’s working when he’s just with them, but in front of strangers, he’s still a shy little kitten. Kakashi turns his head to the side, obviously waiting for Sasuke’s explanation.

Sasuke rubs at Naruto’s whiskers, encouraging the small boy: “You’d need to elaborate for Kakashi to understand what you are talking about, Naru. Wanna try?” 

Naruto breathes on, obviously gathering courage, and tries once again: “‘Kashi, friends with froggy.” 

Ah, four words - that much usually doesn't happen. But to Kakashi it still probably doesn't make much sense. 

“Who is ‘Kashi, love?” Sasuke asks, obviously patient enough, if Kakashi has the time. 

“...Dog,” Naruto finally explains. “Dog, you give?” he looks at Kakashi timidly, “Named ‘Kashi.” 

“Oh is it,” Kakashi smiles, understanding now what the boy is talking about. The stuffed toy Kakashi hoped the boy would keep to maybe think about him sometimes, he actually not only kept, but obviously named after the man, too. Kakashi can't help but blush and smile and feel all warm and good inside. His sensei’s son is a beautiful, golden child that deserves nothing but to be loved. “Do you like him, Naruto?” 

Naruto nods and adds: “Got froggy… at home. ‘Kashi friends with froggy.” 

“Ah, you have a frog toy, too?” Kakashi smiles encouragingly. “Wait, is it… is it green, kind of silly looking, with really big black eyes?” 

Naruto nods twice, grinning now. Sasuke gets a bit starstrucked, because Naruto finally called Sasuke’s house his  _ home _ . This didn't happen yet, Naruto only referred to it as the house, or Sasuke’s house. Naruto finally settling and calling the place his home meant a lot and he has to talk to Shikamaru about it, making sure Naruto understands properly what home means. Then he gets to the question Kakashi had about the toy.

“Wait, do you know the toy?” Sasuke intervenes in their conversation. “Naruto says he's got it since he remembers, but doesn't know where he got it from.” 

“It’s actually from his… well, you could call him Naruto's godfather of a kind. Jiraiya, the sannin of Konoha. He was… he named you, Naruto. He was your daddy’s sensei, and his dear friend, too. Jiraiya was… he was a hero to the village just like your father. He died in the… he died when Kyuubi attacked the village. He tried to protect your mum, and especially you. He gave this to you before you were even born.” 

Naruto watches Kakashi and is trying to understand what he was told. Naruto had so many people who cared for him? Mum, and dad, and Jiraiya, his godfather? So many people liked Naruto? 

“He loved you very much, but he died a few minutes before you came to this world. I’m sorry, Naru,” Kakashi looks sad then, but Naruto is happy now, really. He actually had people who liked him. He had people… he had people who cared for him, but most of them died. And even Kakashi thought Naruto was dead, too. 

But Naruto wasn't dead. He was alive and he had Sasuke. He had friends, too. He has Shikamaru and Kakashi. And Iruka, maybe. And the commander, he could be Naruto's friend, too. 

“Ji-ji, froggy,” Naruto then tells Sasuke happily. 

“You wanna name your frog Ji-ji, love? After your godfather Jiraiya?” Sasuke asks and the boy offers a grin and a nod. “Alright, I’ll remember that. Do you want to tell Kakashi where Ji-Ji and ‘Kashi sleep every night?” 

Sasuke wants to keep this conversation with Kakashi, because he doesn't seem to mind Naruto doesn't speak like other six years olds, he needs time, his words wobble, sometimes the pronunciation isn't the best and his grammar is still poor, and he’s shy and silent, but Kakashi doesn't seem to mind at all. Maybe that’s why Naruto actually speaks to him. (He rarely does, even Iruka struggles to get words out of his student.) 

“With us!” Naruto exclaimed happily. “In our bed.” 

“That’s right,” Sasuke agrees. “They help so you don't have nightmares, right?” 

“Yes,” Naruto agrees with words, which doesn't usually happen. He usually only speaks when he can't give a nod or a shake his head for his answer. 

“Aw, do you cuddle ‘Kashi and Jiji, when you sleep?” Kakashi asks, obviously fond of the idea. 

“No,” Naruto says, serious. “Cuddle Sasuke.” 

“Ah, yes, of course. ‘Kashi and Ji-Ji guard you, then?” Kakashi guesses, obviously not being surprised that the two boys cuddle every night for comfort. 

“Yes,” Naruto agrees - he’s nearly relaxed. 

“Are you staying in the village now?” Sasuke asks the man, curious. 

“I am, now, for a while. Right now, I was sent by the new hokage to get the two of you to her office. She wants to meet the both of you. Can we go?” 

“Naruto is tired,” Sasuke stops him. “He can't walk that far on his own after all day of training.” 

“I see,” Kakashi smiles. “Can I carry you, Naruto? Would you be comfortable with that?” 

Naruto would, obviously, but he also doesn't want to let Sasuke’s hand go. 

Kakashi opens his arms and the two boys take a few steps closer to him. Of course Naruto would be comfortable with that, he loves being in adults arms. But Kakashi doesn't only pick Naruto up; with his other hand he swiftly picks up Sasuke, too. 

“I see you are both tired, and you both probably wanna go home and eat. I’ll get us there quickly,” Kakashi explains and holds the children tight to his chest. 


	25. Chapter 25

It takes him only a few seconds, and the boys are set to the ground of the hokage’s office. 

“Tsunade-sama,” Kakashi bows. “Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. 

“And Sasuke Uchiha,” Tsunade says, standing up from behind her table. 

Naruto steps back when the woman comes closer, and Sasuke is a fearless shinobi, but he steps away, too. 

“Hello, boys, no need to be scared. I just wanted to see you, to meet you. And to apologize for sandaime’s behaviour. He did many wrong things, and I want to set them right. Naruto, I was told you can't be in the Orphanage because you are too old. I changed the rules of it, and I also put more money into helping children who lost their families, including funding a new building where kids could live when they leave the Orphanage. I’m also offering you can go back for carers to -” 

“No,” Sasuke interrupts her. 

“You both can go,” Tsunade explains. “Noone is separating you. Noone is forcing you to do anything. I’m just saying you have an option to go to Orphanage, where the caretakers were changed, rules have been set, and I’m making sure it's a safe space with healthy environment now.” 

“We are staying together in our house,” Sasuke insisted. 

“Alright, I understand. I know Naruto is having issues because of sandaime and his senseis’ neglect. I’m having all the senseis schooled on proper behaviour, and all senseis punished for their mistakes.” 

“Iruka?” Naruto asks silently. 

“Iruka… was given a light punishment. He was also trusted to change his behaviour towards you. I heard he’s trying to help and protect Naruto. Is that true?”    
  
“Yes,” Sasuke agrees, while he’s not ready to forgive the man, he can see he’s helping Naruto a lot, he’s trying really hard. And he means it. He also motivates the blond at school, and is quite lenient towards him. 

“Are you comfortable going to the Academy and letting Iruka teach you, Naruto?” 

Naruto nods, but hides behind Sasuke’s form. 

“I’m letting the two of you live in your house, and go to the Academy. But please understand that I can't let you live alone and unsupervised, that’s not something I can morally agree with. Kakashi was to become Naruto’s guardian, and I think it’s for the best if he’s trusted to take care of you. I also believe you three are capable of a compromise on how this would work. Do you agree?” 

“I do,” Kakashi volunteers lazily. 

Naruto nods at Sasuke, and Sasuke has no other option, really - but at the same time, if anyone is to take care of them, he would ever only let Kakashi be that person. Naruto quite likes him, and the man is good with him, too. 

“We agree,” Sasuke says. “And… thank you. For taking this role. And trying to… fix this.” 

Tsunade didn't expect such maturity from a six years old child, but then again, this is an Uchiha she’s talking to. 

“I’m… trying, thank you for the appreciation. There are a lot of things that I need to go through, one of them is… about your family and your brother, Sasuke. I let you know I’m running a proper investigation.”

Sasuke doesn't know what exactly that means and he will ask, but later. 

Tsunade smiles and then sits down. “Naruto,” she addresses the small boy. “I’m sorry for what was done to you. It was wrong, it shouldn't have happened, the village was wrong and I’m telling everyone you are a child of Konoha, soon to be a shinobi of Leaf. I know it’s too soon to accept anything like an apology, but please be sure, I am, from the bottom of my heart, sorry for what happened. What the council and sandaime did to you. He was wrong, the leaders of this village were wrong. I apologize for the entire village and I apologize as the new hokage for what was done to you. I hope we can together work on the village’s redemption.You didn't deserve what was happening to you, and when you get older, we’ll have a proper conversation about your childhood. For now, enjoy your time in the Academy, with Sasuke and Kakashi.” 

Sasuke likes this hokage. He likes how she’s aware a simple apology won't fix it, but it’s a clear start. And she obviously cares, and is sorry for what was done to Naruto, and other children, too. Sasuke eyes Tsunade, and then decides to bow to her - she is a leader he can imagine fight for in the future. 

“Thank you, hokage-sama.” 

“Th-thank-y-you, hokage-sama,” Naruto repeats silently and bows exactly like Sasuke, not really understanding why but he trusts his Sasuke. 

“Take the children home, Kakashi, and take your time off. I’d appreciate it if you would live with them, but I can't force Sasuke into this. This is all up to you.

Do you have anything you wanna say here and now?” 

Sasuke looks at Naruto, but sees him only staring in wonder at the woman. Another nice adult…! And she’s a hokage now, because sandaime was bad? Naruto isn't sure if he understands everything correctly, but Sasuke will explain to him everything later. Sasuke is quite content with this situation, and when he eyes Kakashi, the guy just winks at him, obviously in a good mood. “Not for now, hokage-sama.” 

“Alright. The three of you are dismissed, then. For now, make sure Naruto and Sasuke are safe, comfortable and cared for. If anything goes wrong, contact me immediately.” 

Kakashi offers a slight nod and a wave, takes both boys into his arms and leaves the building ninja-style, but he slows down to walking immediately in the street, both boys in his arms. 

“I’m not that tired,” Sasuke tells him, slightly blushing. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” Kakashi asks, looking the boy in the eye. 

“Yes,” Sasuke admits.

Kakashi sets the boy on the ground and offers his hand for Sasuke to hold, but the boy refuses that, too.

Kakashi doesn't take offence at it, putting both hands on Naruto then, ruffling his hair and gently tapping his nose. “What about a late lunch…? I’m quite hungry,” Kakashi offers. 

“As long as it has rice in it,” Sasuke agrees. “Naruto needs something light now, I think he’ll have his afternoon nap then, right?” 

Naruto is actually nearly asleep. Kakashi coos at the child, bringing him closer to himself and gently rubs his back, where he holds the boy balanced on his hip, supporting him by bum. He held Sasuke the same way, and while Naruto looks completely content and comfortable in an adult's arms, Sasuke has this feeling associated with his brother. That’s not a train of thoughts he wants to follow now, so he focuses on the food that is set in front of him. 

“My my, you are nearly asleep,” Kakashi coos and rubs at Naruto's whiskers. “Here, let me feed you a bit, hm? Open wide.” 

And Naruto just lets himself be held on Kakashi’s lap and fed. He is silent, doesn't talk, only keens and whines sometimes, the noises he does with Sasuke, too. Sasuke watches the man taking care of Naruto and finds it… well. He’s a bit torn here. He’s mad at Kakashi for feeding Naruto, because Sasuke never did this for him, and he is mad that he never tried to feed the blond. He’s also mad at Kakashi, because he’s only caring for  _ Naruto _ , but doesn't provide this care for Sasuke. But it’s weird, it’s not like Sasuke  _ wants  _ the man to feed him and hold him - and he straight up  _ refused  _ this kind of care from him, when he demanded Kakashi to not hold him in his arms. And at the same time, he’s happy an adult cares for Naruto, because noone ever did. But there is also another thing to this - and that is, that Naruto is being taken care of, so Sasuke has the time for himself - just him and noone else, just like it was before Naruto came to his life. Like some responsibility was lifted off his shoulders - and at the same time, he is really, really sad and lonely. 

So he finds himself being frustrated - but it only takes a second. 

“Sasuke? Do you want me to feed you, too?” 

“No,” Sasuke immediately says, even if it's not... entirely true. 

Kakashi smiles and nods, turning back to Naruto, but keeping an eye on the raven haired child, too. “Do you like your food?” 

“Yes, thank… you,” Sasuke eyes him warily. 

Kakashi knows Sasuke’s got different issues than Naruto, that it's gonna take time and words and actual effort for the Uchiha to like him, to accept him and accept his help. He knows that all. For now, they have Naruto to bond about, and then, they see. 

“About me, being responsible for the two of you…” Kakashi starts after a while. “How do you want us to go on this?” 

He’s back at treating Sasuke like an adult. Sasuke can appreciate this silent truce and accepts this for what it is. “I… I’m not comfortable with you living with us. But I can agree on some afternoons spent in the garden. You can accompany us for dinners if we eat out. And you can sleep over once a week. Is that... is that okay?” 

“That seems appropriate to me,” Kakashi agrees. “On condition if something goes wrong, if one of you gets sick, or something dangerous happens, I’m taking over and I’ll take care of both of you full time. Also if Naruto wants to see me, I trust you to lead him to me.” 

“Yes, that is agreeable,” Sasuke concludes. 

“Also, if Naruto goes seriously worse in something. Be it speech, his Academy results, his chakra balance. If something goes seriously and unexpectedly wrong, I trust you to tell me and ask mine or Tsunade’s help. Or Iruka’s, for that matter.” 

“I think I’ll be the most comfortable with telling you,” Sasuke assures the man. 

  
  


Kakashi actually freezes for a second - he didn't expect Sasuke to show this much trust towards him. “Thank you. That actually means a lot to me.” 

There’s a… relief in Sasuke’s mind. Like something is going to be easier, like Sasuke finally has got some voice in what is happening. Like Someone competent is finally taking care of things Sasuke isn't strong enough, old enough, to take care of himself. The Uchiha is a proud creature, but he is feeling  _ unburdened  _ somehow, that there is someone he can come to for immediate help, someone who knows what they are doing, a competent adult. He doesn't trust the man per se, he’s just… he’s just happy he’s not alone in this anymore. 

Sasuke doesn't answer, but finishes his food. They leave the restaurant slightly more comfortable, Sasuke at Kakashi’s side, and Naruto already dozing off in Kakashi’s arms. 

“Does he always eat this little?” Kakashi whispers not to disturb the napping kid. 

“He actually ate a bit more than he usually does. He needs to have two more meals today, one of them being fruits.” 

“You really are keeping him on a healthy diet,” Kakashi muses. “Are you doing the same for yourself?” 

“Yes, I am,” Sasuke answers silently. 

Kakashi beams at him: “I’m glad you do.” 

Sasuke hides his face behind his bangs - it feels  _ good  _ to have an adult caring for him. He’s not gonna say this out loud, of course not. But Kakashi caring about Sasuke’s life and his comfort and safety… that feels incredibly good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of today's win of democracy in US, another chapter of Never tear us apart! :)


	26. Chapter 26

Before they reach the Uchiha compound, Naruto is dead asleep. He was tired from chakra control and also the running Iruka made them do. Naruto still wasn't healthy enough to be able to handle everything a normal six years old would. But he’s getting there, and Sasuke is proud of him. 

“Can I stay with him?” Kakashi whispers not to wake Naruto up. “I don't wanna leave while he sleeps.” 

Sasuke agrees it’s not good for Kakashi to leave Naruto like that. He’d get scared, and he’d think Kakashi left him for good, and probably panic. Sasuke doesn't want that. He can't handle Naruto crying because the first nice adult has gone when he was asleep because he’d develop a sleeping disorder atop the pile of traumas he already has. Sasuke won't allow it. 

“You can lie down with him on the sofa, if you want,” Sasuke offers. “Naru usually takes his naps here, or in the garden.” 

He’s so sweet to Naruto, Kakashi notices. Calls him “Naru”, and covers him with blankets and affection and care and obviously a lot of attention. But Kakashi is afraid he’s forgetting about himself in the meantime. He knows with an Uchiha it’s not gonna be easy, he spent enough time with Itachi to know that, and while he was willing to go through a lot of weird situations, he chose to cope with it by letting Sasuke behave like an adult, and treat him as such. Kakashi can actually see something they’ve got in common. The jounin is smart enough to let the six years old child decide his own faith - but he’d be damned (and murdered by Tsunade) if he didn't do everything in his powers to help the boy establish his own personality out of his traumas. He won't let Sasuke fall to his inner demons, the same ones he was suspicious Itachi fell to. 

The situation with Itachi was different, he found out recently. Seemed like Itachi’s demons had names. Names that sounded suspiciously like the names of council members and the sandaime. 

Kakashi looks around the room and spots the sofa Sasuke is probably talking about. It’s big enough for three people to lie onto, and in the good old days, it was probably always full. Kakashi doesn't know if this is the same house his parents were slaughtered at. The remains after the massacre were dealt with by elite Root. 

“Sofa sounds nice,” Kakashi lies down on it, with Naruto lying on his tummy on Kakashi’s chest. 

“I’ll bring you a blanket, Naruto loves them,” Sasuke murmurs and runs upstairs. 

He cares for Naruto better than anyone would, Kakashi muses to himself.  _ Better than I would,  _ he adds in his mind then, a bit embarrassed. He was a mess after he found out Minato’s dying body. He was stupid enough to take Naruto to the council - for fuck’s sake,  _ the council _ ?! How fucking  _ could  _ he?! He should have known there were - he was, fuck, they all knew the council was fucking  _ evil _ , doing everything for the village, sacrifising hundreds of skilled shinobi just to hide their dirty work. Everyone knew it, but Sandaime always said he’ll look into it, he’ll run an investigation, he’ll make sure of it…! Fuck should Kakashi know not to trust him!? He was what, thirteen? Orphaned not only by family, but by his friends and Minato, and Jiraiya, too! He didn't know whom to ask, his supervisor and best friend was dead, and he didn't -!!! He didn't---... 

Sasuke runs down, a blue blanket in his arms. It’s big enough for two young children, soft, and fresh smelling. Kakashi smiles at the boy: “Thank you, Sasuke.” 

The boy blushes at the simple praise, but Kakashi pretends he doesn't see it. Sasuke is a work on its own and it’s gonna take a long,  _ long  _ time for the boy to trust him. 

Kakashi tucks the tiny child on his chest in, keeping both hands on the child, making sure it’s breathing, still alive, asleep, not scared, not crying. 

“And you?” the jounin asks silently, when he adjusts the blanket around Naruto's neck. “Where do you usually nap?” 

“I don’t,” Sasuke answers. 

“And… don't you want to?” Kakashi asks, slow and unsure. “I mean… Maybe after Naruto wakes up, I can show you some of the secret ANBU techniques. But that requires you to be full power.” 

Sasuke keeps an uncertain look on Kakashi’s face. “What kind.” 

“Any kind you want,” Kakashi shrugs. “There are affinity jutsus, fire jutsus, I can teach you. I can show you kenjutsu, or some cool taijutsu moves, if you want. I can help you create your own techniques, too, if you are interested.” 

Sasuke won't tell the man he wants to. But he does opt for coming closer. 

“I’ll move, and you can have your nap here next to me,” Kakashi offers, “or you can have your nap anywhere else. I don't want to force you, just so you know, you can stay here close to Naruto.” 

Sasuke doesn't know why this makes him calmer, because he… he wants to take a nap. He hadn't taken one since he started taking Academy lessons, and truth be told, he gets quite tired and he’d love to nap, but he… uh. He- -his brother, he never…  _ napped _ . He was never tired, not even before the Academy, or so his mother said. He was always training, always practising or studying. He never napped. So Sasuke never napped, either. And now, when he is tired and he’s offered to do so, because Kakashi wants to show him a technique that’d be surely quite advanced so he has to be well rested for it and furthermore, Kakashi can't show him the technique now when Naruto is asleep, can he? And, Sasuke has to stay close to Naruto, so of course he lies down on the sofa, right next to Kakashi. He’s hesitant and the ANBU is aware, he doesn't say anything, only offers a part of the blanket to him too. 

“I don't need a blanket,” Sasuke murmurs, nearly offended. 

“You sure? Your body temperature drops down while asleep, and that can cause sooner chakra exhaustion in training or combat,” Kakashi explains, his face serious. 

Oh. Sasuke didn't know that. He slowly accepts the blanket, though, and settles far enough from Kakashi they don't accidentally touch. 

“Are you comfortable?” Kakashi asks. “With me, here? Will you fall asleep?” 

Sasuke is actually halfway there, but he still mumbles: “I’m not sure.” 

“That’s okay, take your time,” Kakashi half smiles to himself, because he can hear the exhaustion in his voice. 

Kakashi holds both hands on the small frame of Minato’s son. He’s so tiny, so small. So adorable, such a little innocent kitten. He should have never left Kakashi’s arms that day he was born. He should have stayed right there, tucked in Kakashi’s arms, crying and only covered in Minato’s yondaime talar. Kakashi should have run,  _ run  _ to the north and never go back, raising Naruto somewhere far, far away, in a civilian, safer, nicer world.

They are both soundlessly asleep when Kakashi starts crying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,   
> I'm sorry I had a gap in my publishing shedule, we had death among family, which in this situation wasnt easy to handle, but I think I'm ready to get back on with my writing as well as publishing schedule. Thank you all for your patience and support during this uneasy time. 
> 
> Regards,   
> Lydia L.K. Clairvoyanne


	27. Chapter 27

Kakashi knew he can't just touch Sasuke when he’s asleep, but he could touch Naruto, and so he did. He rubbed his back, and caressed his cheeks and stroked his hair, and made sure he’s always covered with a blanket, never cold. Sasuke turns in his sleep and the cover falls from his back, so Kakashi gently readjusts it, careful not to wake him and also not touch him more than necessary - but Sasuke silently whines from his sleep, and moves closer to the man. Kakashi feels a cold hand grabbing onto his stomach from the sound. He slowly and carefully takes the blanket and gently tugs the Uchiha in, letting his hand slowly slide on his back. Sasuke all but keens at it and Kakahshi wants nothing but to cuddle him right here on his chest, right here, next to the small blond. 

Kakashi’s sure they'd fit perfectly. 

The jonin is enjoying this silence, both boys warm and asleep, when he feels increasing wetness under Naru - oh. Oh dear, oh no, poor baby. Naruto wakes up suddenly, and Kakashi has got enough time to stuff most of the blanket under him, so the damage would be minimal. Of course he starts crying and hiccuping and apologizing, when he’s not even properly awake yet. 

“I-sorry, sorry, disgusting, didn't mean! Promise, didn't mean! Disgusting,  _ disgusting _ !” the blond boy obviously disses himself, which Kakashi, who got up to carry the boy to the nearest bathroom (with Sasuke right behind, saying it wasn't his fault, it’s all good and noone’s mad at him), finds not only disturbing, but most of all fucking  _ scary _ . 

How does this tiny baby knows this word and furthermore, use it against himself?  _ Disgusting _ , with such an expression, obviously seen in someone’s face when he had an accident, and the word said with such hateful tone, it was obvious someone told him this, Naruto had someone who said these things to him, blamed him for it and actually told a  _ baby  _ he is disgusting for doing something every child to a certain age have issues with - especially children who were obviously deeply traumatized, and Kakashi knows now he was beaten up, bullied, hated and left alone to fend for himself? The entire village made his life a living hell, so of course Naruto will have these issues, and especially carers, the carers who were supposed to actually take  _ care  _ of him,  _ called him names _ and shamed him for something he himself had no control over and therefore no responsibility for?! 

Kakashi knew he can't murder people. But he surely is reporting this to Tsunade for her to do justice for this kind of neglect. 

“That’s okay, Naru, Sasuke is right,” the jounin says when he helps the kid from his clothes and with the blanket he throws everything in the washing machine, including his own clothes. He takes naked Naruto in his arms and enters the shower stall, seeing Sasuke is handling the washing machine. 

“You are okay, see? We’ll take a shower together, is that alright?” 

“I di-didn't… I didn't… mean… I-sorry, I-so-so-sorr-y,” the baby hiccups, hiding his face to Kakashi’s neck. 

“I know you didn't mean for it to happen, Naruto,” the jounin assures, letting the Namikaze under water and making sure none of it touches his face. “See, you will be alright. Here, I’ll help you wash yourself, okay?” 

Kakashi gently runs his soapy hand on Naruto’s bum, under it, lightly between his bum cheeks, then turns him around under the shower and gently massages his tummy, then he gently opens his legs with one hand to clean his private area, keeping his touch gentle, his movement slow, calming. When he lets the warm water wash away the soap, Naruto tries to turn around in Kakashi’s arms to hide his face in his neck.

“Shh, Naru, shh. C’mon, no reason to cry. I’m not mad at you, and Sasuke isn't, either. It wasn't your fault. Let’s just wash you up a bit… Here, you are doing okay. See? A fresh smelling baby,” Kakashi smiles at him and kisses his clean tummy. Naruto hiccups into it, obviously calming down. Kakashi sets Naruto down to the bathroom floor, where Sasue is already standing with a towel in his hand. 

“See?” Sasuke smiles at his best friend, wiping his tears off with the towel, too. “Kakashi isn’t mad at you. And neither am I. It wasn't your fault.” 

Naruto sniffles and looks back at the naked shinobi, washing himself quickly off. He doesn't seem mad, or irritated, or disgusted as much. He… he looks worried, Sasuke decides. Worried, and maybe angry, but he’s sure he isn't angry at Naruto. It’s probably the same anger Sasuke feels towards the village. Towards most of the adults there. Towards the senseis and sandaime. Those, the most. 

“There are no clothes for you,” Sasuke tells the ANBU, eyeing his naked form. 

Muscles. He is made entirely of muscles, and scarred skin.

“I’m fine with some spare sheets. I’m a simple man,” Kakashi shrugs and takes the other towel, taking Naruto in his arms again, helping him dry off. “What about having some more food, Naru? And then we can -” he stops himself and looks at Sasuke. Kakashi doesn't want to cross paths with an Uchiha, not even a six years old one. “...do what you would do without me here. Sasuke I think said he usually trains more, isn't it…?” 

Naruto nods, but doesn't answer with words like he did earlier this afternoon. 

“What do you usually do when Sasuke trains?” Kakashi asks and follows Sasuke, who’s taking the stairs back into their bedroom, where their clothes are. 

“...Watch,” Naruto whispers. 

“You watch Sasuke train?” Kakashi asks, setting him on their bed in only a towel for now. 

Sasuke brings out clothes for Naruto and sheets for Kakashi, and the man actually fixes himself a simple turkish pants. The Uchiha takes a note in this, if he ever finds himself in a similar situation. 

Naruto nods to the jounin’s question, but obviously doesn't want to talk any further. 

“Sometimes you train with me, right?” Sasuke decides to speak to ease Naruto back into being comfortable. “Sometimes we study reading and writing, because the carers didn't teach us properly.” 

Kakashi turns his head to the side - us, he notices.  _ Us _ , Sasuke is talking about them as “us”. “We” are learning, “we” study, “we” are training, they didn't teach “us” properly. Kakashi knows for sure Sasuke was properly taught reading and writing and… well, every basic skill by his family before they were murdered, and most of the training he was perfectly taught by his senseis. But he still decided to take this role for Naruto to feel better, to feel like he has an ally in Sasuke - and he does. 

“And sometimes we go for a walk, isn't that right?” Sasuke continues, waiting for Naruto to catch up and say something. 

Kakashi analyzes this, notices how well Sasuke is easing Naruto into conversation. He doesn't force him, doesn't ask questions he has to answer, he talks facts and adds questions for Naruto to elaborate if he feels like it, but he can just simply nod when he doesn't feel like talking, without feeling like he’s being ignored. 

Sasuke also talks a lot, which helps Naruto build his vocabulary and ability to speak more and have the pronunciation right, and also to help with his grammar. Sasuke is doing an amazing job and Kakashi feels the immediate need to tell him as much. 

“I think you are doing an amazing job, Sasuke,” Kakashi whispers, when he watches Sasuke helping Naruto to dress up. “You care for him so much, and you truly are great in it. In helping him, teaching him, but also providing emotional comfort. I just want you to know that.” 

Sasuke doesn't answer Kakashi’s praise, he just muses at Naruto: “Exactly, right? We don't need anyone else. We are good together, aren't we Naru? Just you and I?” 

This is exactly what they were worried about, Kakashi and Tsunade. There were issues that needed to be talked about, sooner or later. Uchiha is already considered a dangerous enemy, because Kakashi doesn't know for sure, but he thinks he already awakened his sharingan, and is secretly studying the sealed scrolls hidden somewhere here, at the compound. And Naruto, having a fox demon sealed inside him, and being a son of the yondaime and a heir to the Uzumaki clan, and now with the Uchiha as his friend willing to teach him everything he knows, he definitely will be, one day, a feared shinobi, too. 

This might happen, them choosing one another above anything and anyone, choosing to be true to one another. Choosing to leave the village, choosing to destroy it - and they could, one day. If the hatred will stay in Sasuke, and if Naruto will be hated for any longer, those two damaged, broken boys could be the death of Konoha - and more. 

Kakashi wasn't put here to investigate, wasn't put here to manipulate them into anything. Tsunade genuinely wants them to grow as Leaf strongest. She wants them to become trusted members of their community, she wants them in ANBU one day. She is willing to execute a few members of the Orphanage staff and the Council for what they did, so the boys know their crimes were punished, so they could learn to love the village to avoid them ever taking their anger on those who caused them pain. 

Kakashi understands her point of view, he understands she doesn't want them to forget but to forgive… but Kakashi is afraid forgiving isn't in the Uchiha’s nature. And as such, not in Naruto’s, if he accepted Sasuke as his family. Kakashi believes he’s only got one option with them now - give Sasuke everything he wants and hope for the best. 

For now, that means power. 


	28. Chapter 28

“You promised me a technique,” Sasuke reminds Kakashi. 

“I did,” Kakashi smiles and Sasuke then stops his hateful glare, making it…. less hateful. “And I will. It’s called raikiri, I just started to work on it properly, and it works with chakra control, affinity and chakra shaping.” 

“I thought you’ll teach me something with sharingan,” Sasuke calls him out. 

Kakashi wants to take Naruto back in his arms, but Naruto takes Sasuke’s hand. Kakashi accepts his fate. “How would I do that?” 

“I know who you are, Hatake Kakashi,” Sasuke accuses him. “You are the copy-nin, famous for your covered eye possessing stolen sharingan.” 

“Gifted,” Kakashi corrects him. “It was a gift. From my best friend.” 

Sasuke is silent, and Naruto is lost in his own world for now. He doesn't know what they are talking about, and for now, he doesn't have to. He lets Sasuke take him down to the garden, so he can lie on a blanket as always, and he watches for a while Kakashi and Sasuke doing some jutsus, and some really interesting things, but he’s tired and he doesn't understand most of what they speak. He has the pretty book Sasuke gave him a few weeks back, and he can read some by now. Not much, but he can at least make most of the hiragana used there. It takes time and it’s tiring, but he gets through half of the book, before Sasuke comes to the blanket Naruto is sitting at and feeds him bits of fruit. 

Naruto loves fruit. It’s sweet and colourful and Sasuke usually lets him pick what he likes the most. Today, Sasuke mostly feeds him (Naruto always ate those by himself) and talks about what Kakashi was showing him. Kakashi himself sits in the grass nearby, just watching them with a soft smile on his lips. He actually showed Sasuke his permanent Sharingan, and Sasuke didn't tell him he already awakened his own, but it was quite obvious he did, from what he said to the ANBU. 

“Mango,” Sasuke answers, when Naruto points to the bits of sweet, pretty orange fruit. “It can taste quite bitter when unripe. Do you like it?” 

“Yes,” Naruto agrees and Sasuke smiles at him, feeding him another bit. 

“Do you want to show Kakashi what you can do with a kunai?” 

“...Yes,” Naruto agrees. 

“I’ve heard you can do a chakra fueled throw,” Kakashi remembers. “Iruka was quite taken aback. It’s, by the way, famous jutsu you probably got inherited from your mother’s side. But it can also tie to the fox sealed in you.” 

“Monster,” Naruto touches his tummy, suddenly sad. 

“Nine-tailed demon, the fox, isn't a monster as much as we thought, Naruto,” Kakashi tells the boy. “I happen to know a man who made peace with his demon, and they are friends now.” 

“That is possible?” Sasuke asks, exasperated. 

He read quite a lot about tailed beasts. All books and scrolls are quite adamant about their angry nature, and how unreadable and unfriendly they are to their hosts. 

“Yes, it is. Minato, your father, Naruto, met the man, and he wanted you to become friends with the demon you were once to bear, too. So you could be strong together, strong enough to protect all those who are dear to you, and who were dear to your mum and dad.” 

“Fox… not monster?” 

“We thought… before this all… that the fox was behind the attack on Konoha. That the demon fox killed everyone, your mum and dad too, Naru. But things were a bit different. And we are running an investigation on it now. We actually think the demon was used by members of the council to do exactly that. To kill certain people. Including Kushina and Minato,” he’s mostly looking at Sasuke now, knowing he’ll understand better. 

“Will you do justice to it? To what happened?” Sasuke asks, anger in his face apparent. 

“Yes,” Kakashi promises. “Yes, I will.” 

Sasuke then moves the bowl with fruit closer to Kakashi in a silent truce, and a thank you, too, to feed Naruto too, if he wants. 

Kakashi isn't one to refuse. 

When Sasuke decides it’s time to sleep, he deals with Naruto on his own, making it clear to Kakashi he isn't needed (or wanted) during their evening bath. Kakashi isn't one to overstep, so he patiently waits for them to enter the bedroom. Kakashi wanted to ask all afternoon if Naruto's accident was a one time thing, but he gets his answer when Naruto climbs up the bed and hugs both of his stuffed toys - he’s wearing a nappy. Kakashi looks Sasuke in the eye and gently nods. Sasuke nods back at him, like it’s something they can communicate at, agree at. Kakashi then takes the boy and cuddles him close, patting his nappy. 

“Time to sleep,” he whispers, kissing the boy’s temple and tucking him in. “Goodnight.” 

Sasuke was thrilled. He finally saw some advanced techniques Kakashi showed him, he even saw Kakashi’s sharingan, and Kakashi even showed him how to make his trip-wire technique even better. Then he helped Naruto do an awesome twist with his wrist to give the kunai an incredible rotation, so when Naruto threw the kunai through the target’s bull’s eye, it set the hole in the target and the tree it went through on fire. It was so amazing Sasuke tried to do the chakra fuelled throw too, but he didn't seem to catch the technique quite yet. 

Kakashi also promised he’ll teach them how to walk on water, if Naruto is so afraid of it. 

He’s really happy Kakashi is here, because he’s helping them, and teaching them, and he's nice to Naruto, and he’s good. He’s really good. So good, Sasuke doesn't get mad when Kakashi tucks Naruto in so close to Sasuke, he touches the Uchiha a few times doing so. And then, when Kakashi crouches to kiss Naruto's cheek to kiss him good night, he smiles at Sasuke and wishes him a good night, too. 

When the boys wake up in the morning, Kakashi is in the kitchen, fixing them not only breakfast, but also a bento to take to the Academy. Sasuke isn't ready to admit he likes Kakashi, but he  _ does  _ like Kakashi. Especially when the ANBU takes the small blond boy into his arms and slips a finger in his clean, dry nappy. 

“Good boy,” Kakashi praises him. “No accident tonight, you are such a wonderful baby, aren't you?” 

Naruto gives (still a bit sleepy) giggle and hugs him with both hands around his neck. Kakashi sets him down when Sasuke makes a grabby hands at the man - and while Kakashi understood the gesture as “give me my best friend, now”, Sasuke actually, in his sleepy and needy and coaxed brain by the presence of a nice, good, responsible, strong male adult, meant it as “up, too”. When Sasuke realizes what he wanted, what gesture he actually did (and Kakashi, luckily to the Uchiha’s pride, didn't understand it correctly, knowing Sasuke doesn't trust him), fiercely blushes, to Kakashi without any reason, so he just lets it slide as a “typical unexplainable behaviour Uchihas obviously do” thing. (If he remembers correctly, Itachi did weird things, too. Like never looking up to meet Kakashi’s eyes when talking to him, and blushing for no reasont at all, and never using the unisex showers they had in the ANBU base. Weird kid, that one.) (Kakashi’s bisexual ass  _ loved  _ the unisex bathroom, letting him ogle at all the dicks and bums and boobs he ever wanted to.) 

(But well. Each to their own, isn't it.)

Kakashi let the boys go to the bathroom alone, no matter how much he himself wants to help Naruto out of the nappy and stand behind him to make sure he brushes his teeth for at least two minutes, and help him choose the proper clothes for this weather, but he won't force his way into their routine, into the way Sasuke set for them, because he’s obviously doing an amazing job. 

“Can I walk you to the Academy?” Kakashi asks during their breakfast. 

Naruto sits impossibly close to Sasuke, who is, occasionally, talking to him about their homework, about the stuff they are going to do today, about their training after school. 

Sasuke then looks at Naruto, who happily nods. Sasuke blushes again, and Kakashi has no idea what it means, but Sasuke doesn't look opposed to this idea, which makes the jounin really happy, too. Naruto holds Kakashi’s hand before they even leave the house, and Kakashi tries his luck again today, offering his other hand to Sasuke, too. 

Sasuke hesitates, pauses, and for a while, he’s sure he won't accept it, but then something shifts in him and he accepts, holding on his larger palm. Kakashi, lightly squeezing it and giving him a happy grin - can die a happy, successful man today. 

When they reach the Academy, Sasuke’s hold on Kakashi slacks, but only slightly. He’s still holding on, but it's obvious he’s hesitant now. Kakashi then crouches down, holding his boys in front of himself. 

“I’m leaving for a mission today, and I won't be back for about a week.” 

Naruto looks sad, and touches Kakashi’s face with his tiny palm, saying: “Why?” 

“Because I’m a ninja. You’ll be too, one day, and you’ll be going on missions just like me,” Kakashi smiles, rubbing at his whiskers. “I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can, and then, I’ll teach you to swim and walk on water, does that sound good?” 

“Yes,” Sasuke agrees. “Come back.” And there is this weird, anxiety fueled seriousness in his voice, Kakashi understands. Sasuke knows the jounin, any shinobi, really, can never really say “I promise I’ll come back”, because… well. They are shinobi. They never know if they’ll come back from a mission, especially ANBU units and jounins, who take A and S-ranked missions. He knows everytime Kakashi leaves, they might never see him ever again. 

“I will. Everything it might cost, I’ll come back,” Kakashi promises, as serious as he’ll ever be. 

“S-safe, ‘Kashi,” Naruto tells him, and Kakashi might as well melt down. 

“Thank you, baby,” he smiles gently. “Give me a hug, please?” 

And he didn't really have to ask, Naruto hugs him with a force he didn't know can possess. Kakashi gets up with the boy in his arms, hugging him close to his body. 

“I love you, Naruto,” he whispers. “I’ll come back to you.” 

Naruto squeezes his small arms around his neck and breathes the man in. He doesn't want to let go, he likes ‘Kashi! But he understands he needs to go. He’s na ANBU, he’s an important shinobi. Naruto knows that. 

Kakashi puts him on the ground and looks at Sasuke. “Thank you for taking care of Naruto, Sasuke. You are amazing in it, and I want you to know I’ll miss you, and I hope you two are okay while I’m gone, but I know you are, because you care for you both perfectly. I know noone else can do what you can.” 

Sasuke isn't blushing. Shut up, he  _ isn't _ ! He’s just… Kakashi offers an unsure hand to see if the boy will come closer, and he does, so Kakashi goes for it, crouches down and picks the Uchiha up to hug him tight, too. Sasuke lets go faster than Naruto, and he refuses to look up after Kakashi sets him down, but he does feel something warm, comfortable and fuzzy in his chest. 

“Good bye,” Kakashi offers a wave of his hand and leaves in a puff of smoke. 


	29. Chapter 29

It’s been more than a week, and Kakashi wasn't back from his mission yet. Naruto asked about him yesterday. 

“When ‘Kashi comes back?” 

Sasuke sighed, and sat the boy down between the pillows in the garden. “You know what it means to be a shinobi?” 

“Missions,” Naruto says, serious. “Training. Saving civilians.” 

He’s focusing on short sentences, but he’s making serious progress in pronunciation and grammar, too. His vocabulary is growing wider every day and Sasuke is seriously proud of him. 

“Yes, you understand it very well. It also means the better shinobi you are, the more dangerous missions you take. Kakashi is an elite ANBU shinobi, basically one of the best Leaf has. That means… that means ANBU risk their life on every mission they take.” 

“Dangerous missions?” Naruto asks. 

“Yes. The most dangerous. Those missions ANBU take, and elite jounins, too. Kakashi is both, and he takes the most dangerous missions there are. So it means…” 

“‘Kashi… not coming back?” Naruto asks, hesitant, and scared. 

“He - well, I don't know. I just… I know the mission he went on was dangerous. And shinobi often risk their lives to save the village, to save us, too. So Kakashi’s job, and every shinobi’s obligation is to protect the village and what is dear to them, even if it means they have to... “ 

“Die,” Naruto finishes. 

Sasuke sighs again and nods. “Yes.” 

“Kakashi… maybe dies,” Naruto then concludes. 

“He might… every mission he takes is a risk, Naru,” Sasuke explains. “And one day, he might… not come back from it.” 

“He will,” Naruto says then, firm and stubborn about it. “He will come back to us.” 

Perfect grammar, for such a long sentence. He’s getting incredibly good. 

“Yes,” Sasuke agreed and kissed Naruto's cheek with a slight chuckle at the boy’s stubbornness. “He will… he will come back to us.” 

He’s not so sure, now. It’s been ten days, and Kakashi still hasn't come back. Not even after two weeks. Naruto gets his first A grade in an Academy test, because he was able to correctly write one answer out of three, the other two he was able to explain with words to Iruka. His sensei was really happy for him and decided to give him an A on the test. It’s an incredible progress in such a short time. Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino congratulated him openly, and out loud. Naruto is slowly making their class see him for what he is, a sweet, friendly, smart and talented boy. 

Sasuke wanted to tell Kakashi about this progress. He wanted to talk to the man about missions. He wanted him to teach them techniques, and help them with their homework, and maybe show Kakashi what he can do with his sharingan already. 

Sasuke warmed up to Kakashi quickly, quicker than any of them would think, he missed the man and he wanted him back. 

Kakashi, in the meantime, faced enemies twice his age and skills. In this situation, his team decimated, his captain dying, he himself being badly hurt… this is the situation he hoped for for years now. He hoped he’ll die soon in action, so he won't have to live in this lonely, sad and empty world. 

Had this happened a few months back, he’d lie here, waiting for the sweet blanket of death, accepting it as it is, empty and cold, this world or the other - but this time… 

  
  


But this time, situation was dangerous and enemies empowered while his team was outnumbered, he only had one thought in his head. 

  
  


This time, there is only one thought in his head: Not today. Not now. I have to go home. I have to go home. Not today. I have to come back. 

_I promised._

It’s been nearly three weeks now, and Kakashi is still not back. Naruto is sleeping in the garden. He had a really bad week, having accidents even twice a night, obviously having nightmares about everything and anything. One night he dreams about the old bullies kicking him and beating him, one day he woke up crying and having another accident right after he woke up, because he was having a nightmare about the adults blaming him for Kakashi’s death. Another one was about Sasuke leaving him and Naruto woke up so disoriented he mumbled and cried about needing to find the waterfall, because Sasuke is gone and he has to go _die_ now - Sasuke spent nearly an hour calming him down and convincing him it was just a nightmare, just a bad dream, that Sasuke is right here with him and Naruto isn't going anywhere, and certainly not to the waterfall to die. The accidents were happening so often Sasuke had to put Naruto in nappies even during the day when they attended Academy, since everything made him jumpy again, just like at the beginning. He refused to train with the others, he refused to speak much, only in a few words, and only when they were alone, just the two of them.

Sasuke was worried. So worried, he seeked Shikamaru’s and even Iruka’s help. But noone could make Naruto better, not even Sasuke this time. Not by much. 

“My lovely,” Sasuke whispered to the scared, crying child after his third accident that night. “I am so sorry, baby. I’m so, so sorry this is happening to you. You don't deserve any of this. You only deserve happiness and sunshine, and warmth, and comfort. Nothing else should ever cross your path.” 

Naruto stopped talking at the end of the third week, and in the middle of fourth week, he stopped eating, too. 

Sasuke didn't know what to do. While he is currently in the kitchen, working on their dinner (Naruto only eats one meal a day - Sasuke knows it’s the golden rule Shikmaru helped to set for him all the weeks back, when Naruto refused to eat; he remembers he has to eat when Sasuke tells him, so he can stay one more day in the house, even though Naruto never mentioned it), and Naruto’s tiny, scared, starved and brutally tired body gave up due to exhaustion, as he passed out in the garden. Sasuke hoped he’ll be asleep for at least two hours without an accident or a nightmare. Gods know the boy deserves his peace. 

Kakashi is hurt, starved, he has a few bones in his body broken and is bleeding in multiple places, he suffers from chakra exhaustion, but he’s alive. And he needs to see his kids, to hold them in his arms. He knows he has to report to Tsunade, he has to contact the Commander, he has to tell them what happened and help them form a plan of defence as well as one of attack, but he can't right now. He needs to hold Naruto in his arms, he has to keep the promise he gave to Sasuke. He has to see his kids happy and safe, he needs to tell Naruto he loves him, he needs to show Sasuke he’s keeping his word and he came back for them.

So when he finally finds the garden he dreamed of for the past four weeks, he nearly passes out from happiness, exhaustion and relief - his baby is safe and sound, sleeping on the blanket curled in himself, his bum looking bigger than the rest of his body. He comes closer to the sleeping baby on the blanket he knows by heart, and gently picks still sleeping Naruto up to cuddle him to his chest. 

  
  


“‘Kashi?” Naruto mumbles, waking up, realizing he’s awake, looking around, making sure he’s okay and this is his reality, where Kakashi, obviously hurt but alive, comes back to him. “Kashi!” he exclaims and hugs the man right back, tight and happy and giggling (and a bit crying, too). 

“Hello, my lovely baby,” Kakashi sighs and holds him as close as he can. “Hello, mine, oh, my baby, I love you so much, I missed you so much, my Naruto, mine, I love you so, so much. Ah, I missed my baby. And my other baby too of course,” Kakashi releases a happy sigh and strokes Naruto’s back and bum - he’s wearing a nappy. He also finds out, slipping one finger over the edge of the nappy, that it’s dry. “Good job, mine, for not having an accident today.” 

Naruto goes sad again, when saying: “Had. Many.” 

“That’s okay, sweetie. That’s alright, I’m not mad at you. You are okay, I’m here and I’ll help you again, alright? I’m here for you, little one. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere,” he kisses the child’s cheek, and temple, and his hair, holds him close, rubs and strokes his hair and his back and his bum, cuddling him, making sure he’s alright and well cared for. When he gets over the immediate overwhelming feeling that he’s safe, he realizes he lost some of his lately gained weight again. _Poor baby,_ Kakashi realizes, _he probably suffered from some sort of regresion when I was gone._

“Where is Sasuke, love?” Kakashi asks. 

“Kitchen,” the boy squeaks happily and plants a wet, childish kiss to the man’s cheek. 

Kakashi shortly laughs and kisses the side of his head right back while walking to the house, finding Sasuke in the kitchen, fixing them dinner. 

“I can help with that,” Kakashi announces his presence, and Sasuke nearly drops the plate, with his back to the intruder - but he smiles to himself, when he recognizes the familiar voice. 

“You said you’ll be back in a week,” he scolds the man without turning around. 

There’s an indescribable weight in him that drops right the second he hears him answer. 

“I know,” he sets Naruto down. “I’m sorry. Complications.” 

“What complications?” 

“We… encountered few of the Akatsuki members,” Kakashi decides to say the truth. “My captain… didn't make it.” 

Sasuke knows who Akatsuki are. Itachi is one of them now. They are the bad guys. And Sasuke also knows what “he didn't make it” means in shinobi jargon. “I’m sorry for that.” 

“I am, too,” Kakashi comes a bit closer. 

Naruto gently touches his thigh (he’s still too small), while Sasuke finally turns around to face the ANBU. He also notices how hurt, exhausted and tired Kakashi is. His uniform is still bloody, still dirty from the fight and his own injuries. “You are back, tho.” 

  
  


“I am,” Kakashi confirms, a weak smile on his face, but there is sadness in his eyes Sasuke knows way too well. He used to see it everytime he looked in the mirror, before he had Naruto. “I promised I will.” 

Sasuke dries his hands off with the cloth, and then makes three, five steps to Kakashi, who picks him up and cuddles him just like he did Naruto. 

“I missed you both so much,” Kakashi whispers like a secret, and then he crouches and picks Naruto up once again, to hold them both close. 

It’s always like this, surviving a mission that someone else lost their life to. It’s always like that, the feeling of relief mixed with abandonment as well as a certain pitty of “it should have been me”. Kakashi wanted to die, after everything that happened. He wanted to - after Obito, and Minato and Jiraiya, he wanted ---! 

But now he had two lovely boys who were waiting for him to come back home. Naruto and Sasuke needed him to be safe and alright, and Kakashi didn't feel the “I wish I had been the dead one”, not anymore. Not now, holding Naruto and Sasuke in his arms. He has his boys to take care of, to protect and make sure they live in as happy and as safe environment he is able to provide. 

He doesn't wish he were dead.

Not anymore. 

  
  



	30. Chapter 30

Kakashi had to spend a few nights in the hospital, and Naruto and Sasuke visit him everyday after lessons. Kakashi might die a happy man, but he doesn't want to. Tsunade scolded him for not going to the hospital first, but when she saw Naruto sleeping on Kakashi's chest and Sasuke sleeping right next to the man (not touching him quite yet, but sleeping close, and with his face so close to Kakashi’s chest only his black hair were visible from under the white cover), she found herself understanding there are things of higher importance than one’s health at times. Kakashi expected her to wake the boys up and tell them to go home, but she just smiled, gently caressed Naruto’s whiskered cheeks and Sasuke’s hair. 

She then looked Kakashi in the visible eye, and scolded him in whisper: “You made me come back, brat. And you made me feel responsible. How do you dare to go through such a risk, taking an enemy who killed even much skilled Jiraiya?” 

“I knew they won't let me flee,” Kakashi explained. “I had to kill him.” 

“It nearly killed you,” Tsunade softened. 

“I wouldn't let him,” Kakashi whispered, hugging Naruto close, and then, with his other hand, he cuddled sleeping Sasuke closer to his side. He looks up and with stubborness noone would expect of him, he repeats: “I wouldn't let him.” 

Tsunade smiles at the ANBU, leans in and kisses his temple. “Do not ever scare me like this.” 

Kakashi doesn't blush often. Tsunade smiles at him, and caresses his face, too. 

“Did you find Itachi?” she asks, taking the chair from the corner. 

“Yes,” Kakashi confirms, eyeing sleeping Sasuke. “I did.” 

“Did you talk to him?” 

“No,” Kakashi utters. “Captain did. And ended up dead.”

“You were supposed to talk to him, not your captain,” Tsunade frowns.

“I wasn't there when that happened. Kakuzu attacked Cat, and me and the Bear were with Pain.” 

“What did your captain tell him?” 

“I don't know. When I got to him, Kisame was already having his Samehada in him.” 

“Itachi didn't fight?” 

“No. I find it suspicious, too. This was our third encounter, but not even once did he try and fight us. He didn't stop Kisame, or Kakuzu, but he didn't encourage them, either.” 

“You have to find him alone,” Tsunade thinks. “Sneak onto him and talk to him.” 

“They travel together, Itachi and Kisame. Itachi never seems to be alone.” 

“I trust your skills, Kakashi,” Tsunade tells him and gets up, gently stroking Naruto’s hair, then Sasuke’s, and then Kakashi’s. “And I trust you.” 

She turns around at the door. “Take a few days off after you are released. Spend some time with them. I need your report, so I can promote them to genins this year.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> I come from a country where we celebrate Christmas, and we do so in the evening of 24th, therefore, if you celebrate this holiday too, Merry Christmas, and please accept chapters of all three of my currently published stories! :)


	31. Chapter 31

Kakashi keeps his promise, and right after he’s released from the hospital, he takes them swimming - and training of course. Naruto is a bit wary when Kakashi leads them outside Konoha’s gate. 

“Were you ever outside the village?” Kakashi asks them. 

“No,” Sasuke answers honestly. 

“Yes,” Naruto utters. 

“You were?” Sasuke wonders. 

“Tried run off,” Naruto confirms. “Got scared, ran back.” 

“I’m glad you didn't run away, sweetheart,” Kakashi smiles down at him, and offers his hand for Naruto to hold. 

Naruto accepts, and looks up to see Kakashi’s face - he is smiling at him, and he seems genuine. 

“I’m glad you didn't run off, too,” Sasuke takes his other hand. “Who would cuddle me at night?” 

Naruto timidly smiles, and is happy he has both of them. But he doesn't know where they are going, and Kakashi said he’ll teach him to swim. They don't walk too far, Kakashi knows he’s still dealing with children. But it’s a nice place, pretty private, hidden from most people’s eyes, and there’s a waterfall and Kakashi’s fond of those. The lagoon is small and with just enough water to reach Kakashi’s rib cage at most. 

Naruto, hearing the waterfall before seeing it, panics. There it is. This is - this is the endgame Sasuke had in mind all along, using the waterfall against him, and he has Kakashi, the ANBU the best shinobi in Konoha, to help him. This is the end, and the end came so unexpectedly Naruto doesn't even have it in him to start crying, not right away. 

He watches as the waterfall and the lagoon appear in front of him, the waterfall tall and strong, the lagoon deep dark blue, the river at the other side of the bulky rocks wild. Naruto sees the waterfall and he knows the end is here, he’s gonna die today. He didn't expect this, he nearly forgot about it. 

When Sasuke sees the waterfall, he realizes what Naruto told him once, all those months ago. 

“Naruto-!” 

Naruto doesn't know what to do. He knows he’s small and stupid and slow. He knows he can't really stand a chance against any of them. 

“Naruto, what is it, love?” Kakashi realizes something is wrong, too, but the second Sasuke is right there by his side, looking in his face and trying to calm the panic attack the child is about to endure. 

“Naruto, you aren't here to die, I didn't - we didn't bring you here for you to jump down,” Sasuke starts hastily explaining. “You are not - I would never bring you here to do you wrong. I would never use this against you. Naruto, tell me you are with me, you are listening to me, you hear me. Naru?” 

“Naruto, what is this about? Why would you jump down?” Kakashi sets the bag down on the ground with no care for it, and immediately kneels right beside Sasuke, in front of Naruto. “What is happening?” 

“Naruto-!” Sasuke offers his arms to the boy, letting him cuddle in and cry, have his panic attack in as much safety as Sasuke can offer. “You are not here to die. You are here to learn how to swim, how to continue living. You aren't here to die, and you never will, not under my watch. Kakashi didn't bring us here to hurt you, he didn't know. He didn't know about your fear. You are not here to be hurt. I love you, Naru, I love you and I’ll protect you till the day I die, I promise. You are here to learn how to swim, and how to walk on water so you’d never drown. I’m here with you and I won’t allow it.” 

Kakashi doesn't understand much, only that this is something Sasuke knows about, and therefore he has to stay close, and trust Sasuke he knows how to deal with a distressed and scared Naruto. 

And obviously, it’s working. Naruto is hiccuping and crying, but he doesn't seem to panic as much, and his breathing calmed down, too. He also doesn't hold on Sasuke for his dear life, he’s only hugging him now. 

Good, he’s calming down at Sasuke’s words. 

“Just say a word and we’ll leave, we won't have to stay here, baby. Say you want to go away and we will, I promise. Do you want to leave?” Sasuke asks and tries to look in Naruto's eyes, his face at least, and after a while, Naruto lets go and looks at Sasuke, tears in his eyes and on his baby face. 

“No-not he-here t-to di-di-e?” Naruto asks in a small voice, still breathing hard and trying to calm down. 

“No, love, no. You are here to get familiar with water, and Kakashi promised a technique to teach us,” Sasuke answers and tries to show as much honesty and care in his face as he can muster. It physically pains him to know Naruto contemplaited suicide. 

Kakashi is, in one word, shocked. Maybe disgusted, too, that a child, a six years old child was thinking about… death? About his own - 

“I already told you the night you explained to me you feel like when you have nothing, if you ever decide on your own that suicide is your only option, and that if nothing in this world can ever make you happy, I’ll come with you and jump down with you. Did I promise that?” 

“Y-yes,” Naruto whispers and Kakashi doesn't know when there are tears in his eyes. He just knows what he feels. Anger at all the responsible ones. Desperate love for his boys. Never ending fear he’ll lose his two children. 

“I won't let you jump on your own. You jump, I jump, too,” Sasuke tells him and helps him wipe off the tears. 

“Naruto… can you… can you explain what this is about? I didn't… I’m not sure I understand this.” 

Naruto holds Sasuke’s hand for support and doesn't say anything. Kakashi then looks at Sasuke and waits for an explanation, but Sasuke shakes his head: “If Naruto wants to tell you, he will. I’m not telling you something he isn't willing to talk about.” His stance is defensive, and he’s watching Kakashi as if he’s not trustworthy again, like at the beginning. 

“Okay,” Kakashi withdraws immediately, understanding he’s crossing a line. “I understand that.” 

He knows better than to push Sasuke into something he obviously doesn't want to do. 

“I… I alone,” Naruto starts talking after a while, silent, sad and broken, but explaining things to Kakashi. “Before… before Sasuke. I live alone. In the building.” 

Kakashi knows about it, and winces. Sasuke warms up towards him again, remembering the man is on his side, on  _ their  _ side. Kakashi also doesn't talk, gives Naruto time to set up in his head what he wants to say. Doesn't correct him, doesn't ask him, doesn't force answers out of him. He can take whatever Naruto gives him and won't ask more than Naruto is willing to share. 

“Everyone hated. No friends. No sensei. No help. Kids mad at me. Adults more mad at me. I tried! I tried training. Tried hard, all day. Nothing work.” 

Kakashi’s heart hurts, he just wants to hold Naruto, cuddle him, play with him, explain things to him, keep him warm and comfortable, stay close, provide everything the child needs. He’d do anything to keep the baby happy and smiling and laughing.  _ Anything _ . 

“I feel… bad. Heard shi-shinobi talk about someone died from… from waterfall, jumping.” 

Sasuke notices how Naruto is getting better at explaining things. It still takes time, but his vocabulary and grammar are large enough for him to explain everything he needs, even when he doesn't know all the right words, all the right meanings. He also speaks a bit louder, clearer, with more certainty. 

“Thought everyone hate me, dead will… good. I don't wanna alone, everyone hate. Thought dead me will good for everyone. For me. Dead me won't disgusting. Dead me, people won't hate. I’d be away.” 

The tears in Kakashi’s eyes finally spill. He gently touches Naruto’s arm, ready to cuddle him to his chest, keep him safe there, happy and away from all the adults who fucked up not only their jobs - the caretakers and sandaime and the senseis, but all the adults in the village. Everyone fucked up bad with this child. 

Kakashi had the power to murder them all, but he knows he can't, for he’d be executed. He has to explain to Tsunade, and they have to make sure everyone who has the power, everyone will see the consequences. Even Iruka, no matter now much the boy is trying now. 

“And then Sasuke help me. He feed, and I sleep in bed, and give me blanket! And I have warm shower! Never warm in the building. Always cold. And garden! Could sleep there. But… but older kids do that too. Older kids always nice first, and then bad. They first say, eat, and then I pay. But I had no money. I can't pay. So older kids beat me and take all money I get next week. Thought Sasuke like that too. Sasuke nice first, and then I pay. But… but never… did. Sasuke only nice. Sasuke very nice,” Naruto stops explaining and Sasuke realizes this is the longest Naruto ever spoke. 

He’s good at it, only in a few months he became really good with the limited knowledge he has, and now he has to study everything at once, which can't be easy for him, but he’s still trying, and he still studies really hard. He can read with nearly no problems now, too. 

“You are always very nice to me too, Naruto,” Sasuke smiles and gently squeezes his hand. 

Naruto smiles at him back, and then looks at Kakashi, continuing in his explanation. “I don't wanna die. Only though Sasuke now take everything. He take the room I live, so now I have nowhere to live when Sasuke says go away. So I decide I find waterfall. Must find the waterfall, because certain death. And that is good. I can't swim. Death, good than live alone, or everyone hate.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not crying theres just some angst in me eye


	32. Chapter 32

Suicide. Kakashi realizes. The child is… the child, the six years old child in front of him planned out suicide out of… out of  _ hatred  _ of the entire village, because there has been noone here who’d help him, who’d love him, who’d take care of him. 

Sandaime will be  _ executed  _ for this - he’s still in prison, but he will be executed for this, alongside with the elders, and Mizuki, and the entire staff of Orphanage and the Official building. Kakashi is taking them all one by one, and Iruka’s death is going to look like a horrible, painful, unpredictable and seriously disturbing  _ accident _ . 

“My baby,” Kakashi coos then. “I didn't know about this! I am so sorry I brought you here! Sasuke is right, I didn't bring you here to hurt you, mine, I would never! I’m so sorry, baby, I’m so sorry I hurt you, I’m so sorry I made you scared. I never wanted that, mine, I didn’t know. We’ll find a different place then, c’mon, we’ll leave, okay? I don't want you to stay in a place that scares you.” 

Naruto lets himself be cuddled to Kakashi’s nice, muscled chest again, and from there, shielded by the ANBU, he looks at the waterfall. “Not here to jump?” 

“No, under any circumstances, no,” the adult says. “I won't ever let you climb there. Maybe when you are chuunin. Maybe.” 

“I… I only swim?” Naruto asks, curious now, that he doesn't have to climb there and say bye-bye to Sasuke and Kakashi. 

“Yes, I was only… the water there is really warm, and I thought you’d like this. It’s also shallow so it’s good for the two of you to learn how to swim there.” 

Naruto eyes the pond, obviously interested, curious. He likes warm water. Sasuke is uneasy about this, too, he was never fond of water that much, but he understands he has to learn how to swim - even if only to save Naruto, when he needs it. 

“Do you wanna try the temperature?” Kakashi asks Sasuke. “Just with your hand.” 

Sasuke nods and dips his hand in the crystal clear water. It is warm, but refreshing, nonetheless. In this weather it would be nice to just… 

“I’ll help, if you want in. But we can leave, too. I’d say this is up to Naruto,” he looks at the blond, releasing him from his arms. “What do you say, Naru?” 

Naruto takes one, two steps closer to the pond (and Sasuke), but then gets scared and runs and hides behind Kakashi’s legs. Kakashi smiles and reaches down to pick the baby up. “What about we take a look closer together?” 

Naruto hides his face into Kakashi’s neck and doesn’t answer. 

Kakashi gently rubs his back and kisses his cheek. “Okay, we’ll find a different place, hn? There are plenty of places we can learn how to swim.” 

“Hn,” Naruto mumbles and looks to the pond again. Sasuke is treading the water with his hand. It’s beautiful, the water there is turquoise and warm, and this place is silent, private, really beautiful. “...try.”

“You wanna try, Naru?” Kakashi asks, holding the baby close, setting him on his other hip and walking closer to Sasuke, then crouching down. “Will you take Sasuke’s hand?” 

Naruto does take Sasuke’s hand. 

“It’s warm,” Uchiha smiles at him, holding his palm and watching his own hand in the water. Naruto slowly reaches his other palm and tries the water, too. It’s nice. Good. His heart skips a beat, but he stays collected. 

“Do you want to go in?” Kakashi asks with a small smile. 

Sasuke, who is less wary of the water, slowly nods, still watching the pond and his own hand. Naruto looks up to meet Kakashi’s eyes and then hesitantly nods, too. 

“Don't worry,” Kakashi tells them, already taking his clothes off. “You say one word, and we’ll get out, okay? I won't keep you in if you are scared, don’t worry. We’ll try, and if you don't feel safe, we can always try later.” 

Sasuke agrees. He’s not scared, it’s just… he’s not really comfortable around water. He doesn't trust it, but he trusts Kakashi. So he takes his clothes off, too, and waits for Kakashi to help Naruto undress and take him into his arms. 

“Do you want to go in on your own?” Kakashi asks Sasuke. 

Sasuke eyes the pond. It’s not… dangerous. The surface doesn't even stirr, and the water looks beautiful, and it’s warm and looks really cozy in a way. But… no. No, he doesn't want to face this on his own. 

“That’s alright, Sasuke, I’m right here. Do I pick you up, too? Or do you want me to just give you a hand?” 

Sasuke blushes - he knows he could do with just holding onto Kakashi’s hand, but… but Naruto looks so comfortable, sitting on Kakashi’s hip, guarded by his strong arms and muscular chest. He really wants to be picked up and safely lead to the water by the only adult he’s ever trusted. 

“Alright,” Kakashi has to physically stop himself from cooing at the proud Uchiha, when the boy all but makes grabby hands at Kakashi, asking him to be picked up and carried. “C’mon now, no reason to be scared, my babies. If you feel uncomfortable, I’ll get you both out of the water any time, okay? Here, see? It’s clear, warm and safe, promise.” 

Kakashi leans into the pond, both children safely tucked to his chest, both of them holding onto him for support. Kakashi was probably never happier in his life, having two children so comfortable around him they trust him with their lives of course, but they seek emotional comfort in him, too. Kakashi never thought about having kids himself, he never… he didn't think in this cold, hard, emotionless world children could be a possibility for him. Not after… not after many people died, not after everyone Kakashi could ever love… fell. 

“See?” Kakashi muses, when he gets in deep enough for the boys to have their legs in the water. “Nothing scary, is there. Stay close, don't let go quite yet.” 

But none of the boys seem to be eager to actually let go of Kakashi’s firm, safety-producing body to seek a water-adventure on their own. 

“Here, don't worry, I’ll just let both of you in the water up to your chests. Don’t worry, Naruto, I’m right here, and I won't let you go, ever. I’m not making you swim on your own until you feel safe enough to do so. For today, I’m really proud of you for being brave enough to go in with me, that is very courageous of you,” he kisses the blond’s nose, then turns around and after a brief look in the Uchiha’s eye, he kisses his temple. 

Sasuke would never admit how much this gesture calmed him right there. 

Kakashi then turns his attention to Sasuke, who is slightly less frightened. “The key is breathing. Even, deep breaths. Find your rhythm with the water, find your inner peace. When you feel safe, you can let go of me and put both hands in the water, just on the surface. The water makes you lighter, so don't worry, if you breathe, stay calm and move with the rhythm of the water, you won't ever drown.” 

Sasuke decides to try and see what happens - when he loses his control, he can always hold onto the shore or onto Kakashi, so he knows he’s still safe. So, there it is, he lets go of Kakashi’s neck, arms in water. He lets his legs untangle, but his heart picks up on the rate, he panics and he can feel it- his body isn’t surfacing, he’s going down, he doesn't have any control over the water around - he tries to-he tries to breathe- He panics, he’s drowning, his head is going under too and----!

“Sasuke! Shh, mine, shh, you are okay, I’ve got you!” 

And suddenly, everything is alright. He’s right back in Kakashi’s arms, there goes the safe, muscled chest he can lean into, Kakashi’s neck he can hold onto. 

“Shh, shh, that’s okay, I probably shouldn't let go so suddenly, I’m sorry,” Kakashi holds on Sasuke tight and steady, gently nuzzling the side of his head with his face, not forgetting to hold Naruto close. “You are safe now, Sasuke, don't worry. I’m holding you tight and I’m not letting you go. You are safe, promise.” 

“I-I can't… I need - I need out,” Sasuke stutters, at the verge of tears and a panic attack. 

“Okay, right, I’m going out. Here, I’ll put you right over the edge of the lagoon, here, sit down, don't move, I’ll sit Naruto right next to you, and I’m going out immediately. Shh, I’ll take you back into my arms in a second, baby. Sit tight, I’m nearly at yours,” Kakashi leaves both boys for a second in the grass, and rushes out of the water. Naruto is in the meantime trying to calm Sasuke down.

“Calm, Sasuke, shh! You okay, Kakashi saved you! You are safe! Bad bad water!” and he hugs Sasuke just like Sasuke always hugs him. 

Kakashi waits for a second, leaving the two boys to fight through their fear together. He’s reluctant to interfere when they are interacting, but he feels the moral need to calm the struggling baby down - and this time, he’s not talking about Naruto. 

He crouches down and gently takes Sasuke into his arms, picking him up and cuddling him close, leaving Naruto on the ground for a while. “Shh, Sasuke - I’m so sorry, mine, I shouldn't let go. I’m so sorry, baby, I’m so, so sorry. Please, tell me, how do you feel? What do you need? How can I help you?” 

Sasuke doesn't say a word, he just curls into Kakashi, holds him around his neck for his life and hides his face in Kakashi’s shoulder. 

“Sasuke,” Kakashi whispers, gently patting his bum in a calming rhythm. “Are you mad at me, kitten?” 

Sasuke, after a while, gently shakes his head. He himself let go of Kakashi. He overestimated himself and his powers and let go off his sensei, and he shouldn’t have. It was his own fault. 

“Ah, I’m glad, baby, I’m so, so glad I can stay here with you. Shh, mine, you are going alright. I promise we’ll try next time slower, okay? I won't ever let you go in water, unless you are certain. There you are, good, such a good boy, calming down so quickly, you are so brave, my Sasuke, my little one, shh, you are safe now, nothing can get to you.” 

And that was… probably it, for Sasuke. He broke down right there in Kakashi’s arms, because of the calming, nice words the man said to him, and started to full on crying, hiccupping, and shaking. 

“Oh, Sasuke,” Kakashi coos gently, holding onto the child even harder. Naruto, who saw his best friend in such a state for the first time, started to sniff, too. “Wait a second, Naru, just a minute, okay? Don't worry, Sasuke is alright, he just needs a moment.” 

Kakashi understands - Sasuke is, after all this time since his family was murdered, allowing himself to  _ feel _ . He is a baby himself, he needs care, comfort, guidance and safety as much as Naruto does. Kakashi just didn't expect for this to happen so soon. He thought it will take months before he allows himself to show emotions in front of the jounin. 

But now, facing his fear, he probably broke down. Kakashi could have handled it differently, he could have just held onto Sasuke, held him close, maybe laughed a bit, make the situation lighter, maybe Sasuke wouldn't be so scared if Kakashi himself didn't sound so scared. But it doesn't matter now. 

“Ah, Sasuke, my poor baby,” Kakashi sits down on a blanket he brought with them, and motions for Naruto to come cuddle him, too. Naruto, slowly starting to cry too, not understanding why Sasuke is crying so hard, immediately runs into Kakashi’s arms, who hugs both boys close to himself. “You are quite alright now, my babies. My little ones, you are safe now, everything’s going to be fine. I’ve got you now, and I’m never leaving you, ever. I’m here, and I’ll take care of you both. I promise you are safe, I promise I’ll always protect you. No matter what’s the circumstances, no matter how much it costs. I’ll always come for you, I’ll be always here to protect you.” 

Sasuke can't stop crying. He’s hyperventilating, crying mess, he’s holding on so hard on Kakashi it actually hurts the man, but he squeezes the tiny little form in his arms just as much. 

“You and Naruto are always safe in my arms. You can always come to me to seek comfort, help, protection, or guidance. I’ll do everything in my powers to always be there for you, for the both of you.” 

Kakashi is murmuring anything that comes to his mind to keep talking, keep saying nice, calming things with a soothing voice, occasionally cooing at Sasuke, kissing their heads, rubbing their backs and keeping them safe in his strong hold, because he knows the second he stops talking, stops stroking their backs and stops cooing and nosing at their hair and temples for comfort, Sasuke will start panicking. Right now, he’s just crying, probably finally letting go after all those months since he lost his family, since he decided to take care of Naruto, who was in a terrible state of both body and mind - this all must have taken the toll on the six years old child. 

So Kakashi keeps on talking and cooing, kissing and gently stroking their backs, murmuring sweet nothings and not letting go. 

Naruto falls asleep first when Sasuke nearly stops crying. He’s just sniffling now, obviously tired and ready to fall asleep any second. Kakashi looks into his eyes and smiles down at the Uchiha. “You can sleep now, love,” he encourages the boy softly, adjusting sleeping Naruto in his arms so Sasuke can comfortably settle on Kakashi's chest next to him. 

Sasuke looks Kakashi in the eye, few tears still apparent on his cheeks, his breathing is still uneven, he looks vulnerable, embarrassed, tiny, young, betrayed,  _ broken _ . 

“I’m so sorry this has happened to you, Sasuke,” Kakashi whispers to the boy and gently wipes the remaining tears away. “I’m so sorry.” 

Sasuke in those words, in the tone, recognizes his own words he said to Naruto multiple times:  _ I’m so sorry this has happened to you. It was unfair. You didn't deserve this _ . Sasuke gently keens when Kakashi moves - and the Uchiha thinks for a while the adult is leaving, but of course he isn't, and he’s quick to assure Sasuke that  _ no, mine, we are just getting comfy here, so you can take a nap, too _ . 

Kakashi throws a fluffy towel he bought specifically for Naruto who loves soft, fluffy things, over the two boys, effectively covering them both with it. Kakashi watches his babies like a hawk, ready to comfort them when they move in their sleep, when they keen or sniff or momentarily open their eyes only to fall back asleep immediately - especially Sasuke. 


	33. Chapter 33

While at first Kakashi had only one child who was scared of water, now he has two. Sasuke is now even more wary of water than Naruto, probably. After their nap and after they both eat a sandwich, Kakashi asks if they want to go back home. It’s barely noon, but if they want to spend the day in the safety of Uchiha gardens, they will do exactly that. 

“...Try water again?” Naruto asks, looking back at the lagoon. 

“Of course we can, mine. Want me to pick you up?” 

“Yes!” 

Kakashi smiles, gets up and picks his younger baby up, hoisting him under his bum so he can find safety in his chest. Sasuke stalls for a second, but then gets up and makes grabby hands at Kakashi, too. 

“You don't have to, Sasuke,” Kakashi tells him gently. “It’s okay, you can stay here or at shore and just take a look. You don't have to go back in.” 

“You… you won't let me go,” Sasuke says, and it sounds a bit like a question. 

“No, I won't. You stay right here with me, in my arms. I won't let you swim on your own,” Kakashi promises and picks Sasuke up, too. “Alright. Once again. Don't worry, the water might be now even warmer. Here we go, in the water again,” Kakashi keeps his voice low, soothing, slow, when he enters the water, never letting the kids be deeper than to their chests. 

“I - ugh,” Naruto reaches under the water and points to a pretty green rock. The entire bottom of the lagoon looks really pretty. “Want see closer?” 

“Oh, no, sweetie, I’m sorry, but you can't. The water here is too deep for you,” Kakashi explains. “And it’s not as easy to open your eyes in water. You have to get used to it. And there still are people who can't do it, they claim the water in their eyes hurts.” 

“Water hurts?” Naruto asks, obviously scared. 

“No, no baby! No, it doesn't, shh, see? Water doesn't hurt, does it? Only when you try to open your eyes underwater, that might hurt. Therefore we won't go underwater. Agree?” 

“Yes,” Naruto murmurs and holds onto Kakashi a bit stronger. 

Sasuke is quiet, but he seems calm. The jounin suspects he’s still tired from crying so much and probably a bit embarrassed, too. 

“How - how swim?” Naruto asks after a while of treading water with his hands. 

“Well, like I said earlier, it’s mostly about even breaths. You have to stay calm, relaxed, and move with elegance, slowly, but still move. Like with your hands, for example. You can open your arms, yes, just like this, good boy!” Kakashi praises him. “And now, you get neck deep in the water, no, I won’t let you go, don't worry. I promise you are safe, and I won't let you slip. I’m just gonna hold you a bit more in the water. Yes, there you are, see? Water is safe, don't worry, won't hurt you. Arms wide, just like this, and now move with, no with all arms, yes, just like this, and now try slowly move your legs like… like when you are running. Slower a bit, you’ll swim away like this!” Kakashi laughs happily, Naruto is a quick learner, he knew that, but it seems like he’s getting a grasp on swimming already, too. 

“Don't forget to breathe evenly,” the ANBU reminds him. “Just like this. Yes, you are doing really well!” 

And then Naruto turns around in his arms, and while he still doesn't let go - and Kakashi really won't let him, Naruto makes a tempo, two. It’s not so bad, he decides. It’s… it’s not as scary, he decides after a while. 

“Let,” he demands then. “Let, I try.” 

“Na-, uh, Naruto, are you sure? I won't… okay, okay, we can try. Here, very slowly. I’ll be only holding you by your tummy, okay? Lay on the surface, don't worry, I’m still holding you - yes, like this… and now try to move with your arms, yes… and try kick your legs as if you were running. Good - good, you are doing so well!” Kakashi encourages him. “Alright, you are very brave, I didn't expect you to try taking a few tempos nearly on your own.” 

“Let, I try alone,” Naruto insists. 

Kakashi is very reluctant to let him go. Yes, he’s doing really well, but that doesn't mean he can do this without any help at all. “I’m… alright. I’ll… okay, you can try.” 

He’s still holding his hand right under Naruto, ready to snap him back in his arms immediately if he panics, but Naruto never does. He makes a tempo, forgets to use his legs, but he’s quite fine with mostly using his arms, his legs only every other tempo, and he’s swimming. He’s swimming on his own. 

“You are doing such a good job, Naru,” Sasuke whispers, his voice sounds tired, and a bit rough from the crying. 

Kakashi decides not to comment on it.

“He is, isn't he?” the jounin happily agrees. “You are fantastic, Naruto. Pure talent, I think. C’mon, you must be tired now. Come back to us, sweetheart.” 

Naruto listens and let’s Kakashi turn him around and hoist him upon his hip and cuddles him close to his chest. Naruto is reluctant to fully depend on the adult now, he lets his legs free in the water, doesn't really tangle them around Kakashi’s waist, and he isn't holding onto him with arms as strongly either. 

“I want to try again, too,” Sasuke whispers, and Kakashi doesn't know what to do. 

“Okay, I can… okay. Naru, could you please stay at the shore for a while now? I’ll need both hands now. Would you do this for Sasuke and I?” 

“Okay,” Naruto agrees slowly, but Kakashi can see he doesn't like the idea of being separated from Sasuke. 

“No, I don't… No, Naruto, please stay,” Sasuke whispers and Kakashi doesn't have any other option.

“Alright, mine, it’s okay. I know you are tired, and I know you are a bit afraid. That’s okay, no reason to be shy about it. I’m right here. Now, try to lay on your back, arms and legs wide, can you try? Don't worry, I’ll be holding you from under by your back, like this. Okay? You feel safe? We are both here, Sasuke. Now, don't move, just breathe, find the rhythm the water has, and stay calm. Can you do that for us? ...Yes, yes you can! See? It’s working, you are merging!” 

“And when… when you let go?” Sasuke asks. 

“Are… are you sure?” 

“...No.” 

“I agree,” Kakashi smiles down at the boy. “I think you both did an amazing job today, and you both are very brave. What about we’ll go back home? Maybe Naruto would want me to read him a bedtime story?” 

“Yes!” the child exclaims. 

He loves it when he’s told stories. Especially when Kakashi tells them stories about his dad, and Jiraiya, and his mum, and Kakashi’s friend Obito, too. He also loves it when Sasuke reads him short stories and fairy tales, as well. 

Kakashi suddenly tenses. Sasuke sees it in his eyes, he can see the way he reacts and tries to stay casual, when he takes down his forehead protector to seemingly get the non-existent water from it. 

Sasuke knows someone is watching them, he can feel his sharingan activating as if on instinct Sasuke didn't know it had. He knows they aren't alone and Kakashi is surprised, but isn't threatened. At least it doesn't look like he’s going to fight them. Maybe they aren't an enemy. Maybe the intruder is the commander, or an ANBU captain telling Kakashi he needs to take another mission. The intruder isn't moving. Kakashi is tense, but it doesn't seem like he’s scared or afraid. 

“Maybe I can tell you a story about… Itachi,” Kakashi suddenly eyes Sasuke, who is facing the other way, trying to put down his sharingan. He’s quite useless with it yet, anyway. 

“Did you… did you know him?” Sasuke asks timidly, obviously surprised. 

Naruto looks between them, obviously not knowing anything at all. Sasuke never told him about his brother, he thinks Naruto has enough bad memories and bad things happening to him to learn about Sasuke’s traumas. 

“I… we were… He is, or at least  _ was _ , as much as I know, a private person. He didn't speak much, and when he did, it was always about his little brother,” Kakashi smiles at the boy. “I remember him always being a pacifist, never fighting, unless necessary. I also remember him… responsible for the power he possesses.” 

He’s getting weirdly focused on what Itachi’s morals as a shinobi was. Why is Kakashi taking this turn…? Sasuke expected something rather simple. Like, Itachi was depressed, had daddy issues and trust issues - like Sasuke obviously has, too. Sasuke would expect Kakashi talk about Itachi’s character, his soft soul but his father saw him as too focused on sorting things peacefully rather than taking a part in the coup d’etat - this is what Sasuke expected, what he knew, but also what he’d like to hear from an adult, from jounin, from Kakashi who personally knew his brother. 

But Kakashi is focusing on Itachi as a soldier, as a ninja. 

...Why? 

“I also remember Itachi as a genius strategist. He always knew when to stall and when to attack. And what are his other options.” 

This is just… weird. 

Naruto saw him first, but Sasuke knew, deep down, the second his sharingan activated on his own. He knew it immediately, maybe sooner than Kakashi did. 

Another Uchiha is among them. 


	34. Chapter 34

There was silence for a long second, as Naruto watched the red eyed man come closer. Red eyed… boy, rather. He can't really be an adult yet, he is definitely younger than Kakashi. There is something… wrong. With him.  _ In  _ him. Kakashi wants to move and Sasuke too, but he’s frozen in place. Last time he saw the sharingan he saw his parents die. 

“Good morning, Naruto-kun,” Itachi spoke softly. “I know you can't remember me - you were barely six months old when I held you in my arms.” 

Naruto doesn't feel threatened at all, for some reason. The young man didn't seem to have bad intentions, therefore Naruto stayed where he was, obviously interested. So far, he lately had rather nice encounters with adults and older boys, and this man obviously knew him, knew his name. 

“Itachi, please,” Kakashi whispers. He knows, against  _ this  _ Uchiha he stands no chance. 

“There’s so many things that went wrong,” Itachi continues talking to Naruto only, ignoring both Sasuke and Kakashi. Itachi seems sad now. “I just want you to know, Naruto, there are bad people coming for you. They want what you have inside of you.” 

“Itachi,” Kakashi tries again. 

“I am among those people, Naruto. I’m trying to keep them away from you. But you need to know you are in danger.” 

Itachi makes one more step closer and Sasuke, this time, is able to move, and so he does. He jumps in front of Naruto, kunai in his hand. He’s so ready to protect Naruto with his own body, he’s ready to do  _ anything  _ for him at this point. He’s getting mad at Kakashi for standing by, for letting this happen, for not immediately jumping in to protect them both, but especially to protect Naruto. 

“I’m not here to fight, little brother,” Itachi has the nerve to actually smile, and Sasuke falters. There’s genuine pain behind those onyx eyes. And exhaustion. Sasuke can identify with this feeling. 

“Itachi, come back. Come back, Tsunade knows about Danzo, about Sandaime. She knows what happened, she knows why you did it. Come back with us, please!” Kakashi sounds broken, too, Sasuke realizes. He falters in his stance, realizing this isn't a fight scene. Itachi didn't come here to hurt anyone, but he obviously didn't come here to join them, either. 

“Was that why you went for me with your ANBU squad?” Itachi asks. “You should be careful, Kakashi-san. Pein might not know what you are after, but Madara isn't as easy to outwit.” 

“We know, Itachi. The Council was dismissed, Danzo is dead, and Sandaime will be too, soon. There’s no reason for violence.” 

Itachi’s eyes are surprised now, for a brief moment - and Sasuke knows that feeling, too. 

“I’m not here to fight,” Itachi repeats once more, as if he didn't believe he stands here, talks to him, sees him. Itachi lets his eyes wander - it’s been  _ so  _ long since he saw his little brother. He stays where he is, no matter how much he wants to run to him and hold him in his arms. He stands there, serious, ready to accept anything the child gives him. 

“You were ready to kill me  _ that night _ , why aren't you now?!” Sasuke finds his anger, his anxiety that filled his entire being during that night. 

“I never was,” Itachi whispers, something akin regret reflects in his face, obviously ashamed of his entire being. 

“Remember how I told you, Sasuke,” Kakashi joins in, gentle, soft, slow. “That the entire thing wasn't as it seemed it was?” 

“I don't care what brought him where he is,” Sasuke hisses. “Noone, and especially noone like  _ you _ , will ever take Naruto away from me! One way, or another.” 

Itachi's face melts a little; it’s the most Kakashi’s ever seen his once in a lifetime friend look like a human - or something close to it. But Itachi was always like this, he always had a soft spot for his little brother. 

“You don't want anything to happen to Naruto, you don't want anything to happen to yoondaime’s son, to  _ Minato’s  _ son. Itachi,  _ please _ , come back with us. Tsunade knows everything she needs to, and if you help us take Madara down, I promise, you can go back home, and to your brother.” 

“Sasuke doesn't have a brother,” Itachi finally speaks to Kakashi. “Didn't you hear my tiny fighter? Just look at him - he’s so ready to kill me, he's so ready to bring peace to his soul for everything I did.” 

“Sasuke is ready to kill anyone who will hurt Naruto,” Kakashi correts emotionally corrupted Itachi. 

Sasuke is an intelligent person. He’s young, and unskilled in actual, practical combat, and there’s no chance he can beat his brother now, at the age of six years old, he’s aware. He might be suicidal, but he’s not  _ stupid _ . 

Sasuke can also tell when there’s something going on behind the words he’s hearing a person say. He spent nearly four years among his family, he knows all the tricks your words can lie about, but your eyes can't. Especially speaking of an Uchiha. 

Sasuke finally, after taking a good look at his unarmed brother, hides his kunai. “I’m not stupid. I know something is happening, something that shouldn't have been. There’s a lie behind  _ that night _ . And everyone treats me like a child I was never allowed to be about it.” 

“I’m sorry,” Itachi falls to his knees, as he starts crying. 

Sasuke stays frozen at that place for a different reason now. This isn't the brother he remembers, he knows, his dreams made him remember his big brother - made of steel, emotionless, hungry for power. 

This isn't the Itachi he remembers. This isn't the Itachi Sasuke’s mind tricked him to remember, since Sasuke remembers cold look in his red eyes, his evil tone of voice. This Itachi, broken, sad, lost and done, so  _ done  _ with everything, made Sasuke realize what really happened during that night; Itachi’s voice is rough with held back emotions. His eyes were full of tears. His face was full of regrets. 

He tries to recall all the real memories he had from  _ the night _ . There were terrible things there. Dead bodies, silence, blood, some movement in the dark, in the distance. Itachi was there that night, at the compound. He was there, he put Sasuke under genjutsu, he killed his parents… and noone else. Sasuke is sure there were other people there, cloaked, hidden. Itachi didn't do most of the things that caused the night for Sasuke so traumatic. 

“The only thing… the only thing I ever wanted was to keep you safe,” Itachi manages. 

Naruto, still hidden behind his mentor, understood very little from this. Itachi, the man in front of him, was Sasuke’s brother. And he did something very bad. But he didn't mean to do bad. Sandaime told him to do bad thing. So Itachi had to do bad thing. And Itachi… had to run? Naruto thinks. And Itachi had to hurt Sasuke? Because bad Sandaime told him to do it. But Itachi was never bad? Itachi now protects Naruto? 

Naruto didn't understand everything, but he understood the basics. He also knows when a person in front of him is desperate, and wants to die. 

“Itachi hoped… Sasuke kill him,” Naruto says silently, mostly to himself. 

Sasuke’s eyes widened, because he came to the same conclusion. Itachi showed this all to Sasuke, and he hoped Sasuke will hate him for it, and eventually kill him to avenge his family. He hoped getting killed by Sasuke, by the sole person Itachi ever loved, ever would have done anything for - and he  _ did  _ -, would be a good enough redemption, good enough  _ punishment  _ for his actions. Seeing Sasuke hating Itachi, blaming him for everything,  _ despising  _ him, killing him with no mercy, with no regret - he hoped Sasuke will kill him,  _ Sasuke _ , the only one Itachi ever cared for, ever loved, would end his life. Sasuke’s mind filled with hate for his older brother. Itachi will die, as he wishes, by the hand of the only person he ever loved, he ever  _ saved _ . The person Itachi promised an entire world to. 

Itachi’s love for Sasuke is so deep, he decided to sacrifice not only himself and his future life  _ and  _ death, but the entire clan, more than twenty people with it, too. 

Sasuke, in this sole realization, snaps his head up, but he’s a second too late. Naruto, always the curious kitten he is, already went for the kneeling assassin and nukenin. Two, three, four steps, then he crouches in front of Itachi. 

“You… you come help. You come tell me bad people here for me.” 

Itachi looks up to see the six years old baby sitting so close to him Itachi can touch him. He remembers the day he took the sleeping, barely six months old child into his arms. Sandaime told him his name is Mizu, and he is the son of farmers from the south, and he possesses power that requires him to be murdered, which is Itachi’s mission now - kill the baby, and hide his body. But Itachi felt that power in Naruto’s tiny body, and he recognized the blue in his eyes. ‘This is Naruto Namikaze,’ he told Sandaime then, stupid and naïve he was. Sandaime slapped him across his face and told him to never say that name out loud, ever. Nearly three years after that he was forced to take a mission he never wanted to take, but he promised to Shisui, if something goes wrong, he’ll go in the steps of the only hokage he ever trusted -  _ Minato _ . 

And now, the child he refused to murder, the child he was, by sealing force, restrained to talk about, to ever tell his only remaining friend to, was sitting here, understanding his situation. Naruto reaches out and gently pats Itachi’s upper arm. 

“You… you help? You help me? You… you help bad people don't… get me?” 

It’s such a genuine, helpless question. 

Itachi is dying of all the things he couldn't do, all the things he was forced to endure just because of his talent, and because of what family he was born to. He was overcome with regret, disgust, fear, he didn't know what to do other than just act on instinct. He couldn't hold his brother, not until everything was settled. 

But he can try to fix it. He can choose now to do what’s right for his morals, not for what everyone manipulated him - be it his father, Sandaime, or even Shisui. 

“Yes,” Itachi breathes out and tries to smile through his tears. “Yes, I’m… I’ll help you. I’m not letting the bad guys hurt you, Naruto Namikaze.” 


	35. Chapter 35

Kakashi couldn't… believe this. Three separate secret ANBU missions, eleven dead bodies, seven severely injured, five more mildly injured, and all of that beaten by one single six years old baby, few genuine, soft words. Fugaku was right - Itachi’s heart was too soft for this world; but whereas Fugaku always spat these words on Itachi’s lowered head, Kakashi, and Tsunade too he was sure, are going to tell him that with a gentle smile, meant as a compliment. 

“I will stay close, and I will fight on your side,” Itachi gets up and looks Kakashi in the eye. “I will protect Naruto. But nothing else changes. After Madara is taken care of, I will leave, and wait for my brother to take his revenge on me.” 

I agree with this,” Kakashi nods immediately. “But I have one condition.” 

“I’m listening,” Itachi allows. 

“Sasuke will be at your questioning. He will know the entire truth behind the Uchiha massacre. And since he is the only elder of your clan, he will, entitled by law, decide about your fate.” 

“Was this why you were so desperate to find me?” Itachi asks after a moment. 

Kakashi wants to say yes, but he doesn't want to lie to the Uchiha. He swears on himself, he won't ever lie to an Uchiha, as long as he lives. “I had strict orders that demanded your immediate surrender. You were to give us information about Akatsuki and their leader, and we would imprison you.” 

“Imprison me,” Itachi mumbles. 

“Yes. Your powers would be sealed, and you’d be held on home arrest for…a certain time. After that, you’d be asked to rejoin the training program and hopefully stand by my side as ANBU, like you used to.” 

Itachi’s eyes look up to watch the skies; his illness is spreading. He wouldn't make it as far as back to ANBU. He has about seven years of life now. One, if he fights Madara the way he needs to. Three, if they seal his powers - especially his eyes - for good. With sealed eyes he could live for about three years, if he beats Madara - he could see his brother grow, maybe even become a jounin, if he’s as talented as Itachi remembers, but...

  
  


...He doesn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve Sasuke’s forgiveness. He doesn't deserve redemption. He doesn't deserve happiness. 

“It’s all up to Sasuke to decide, then,” he hears himself whisper. 

Sasuke doesn't know what he thinks about this. He trusts Kakashi, and he knows he’s the only member of Uchiha clan’s council, and therefore he is, alongside with Tsunade, responsible for all legal actions that compromise his clan’s affairs, including Itachi’s fate. He knows this, but still, for some reason, he isn't sure if he’s capable of such a decision. He doesn't have the knowledge necessary to make such a decision. He looks his brother in the eye and wants him to react, wants him to smile, wants him to do… something, to prove it’s still him, it’s still his older brother - that the night was a one time off, that it was a mistake and that everything else is… still… it’s still… Sasuke just wants to know it’s still Itachi. 

Naruto watches Itachi, and compares him to Sasuke, all he knows about him, all Sasuke did for him. “Wanted help,” he then speaks slowly, watching Itachi. “Sasuke always wanted help. You too want help.” 

Kakashi smiles at his baby - he’s not wrong. Itachi just wanted to serve the right leader. He just wanted peace, and make sure he can protect everyone he ever cared for from evil schemes, from politics, even from clan issues. Especially when it concerned his little brother. 

“We have to tell Tsunade,” Kakashi mumbles mostly to himself.  


Naruto looks between Sasuke and his brother, and obviously is waiting for something. Sasuke looks his brother into his eyes, looking for answers, for an apology, for anything at all. Itachi makes a step, two forward and while Sasuke isn't scared as much, he still makes a step back. He knows he’s powerful for his age, but not even Kakashi can stand a chance against the prodigy. 

Itachi insisted he wanted to protect Sasuke, and Sasuke might even believe him, after he learns the truth, Kakashi hopes. But for now it isn't safe to let Itachi influence his brother, or scare him, for most part. Kakashi takes Sasuke into his arms, and Naruto, too. “You are both tired, aren't you? Learning to swim was exhausting. Don't you want to take a nap, Naru?” 

Kakashi distracts both children enough to forget there is a shadow among them, moving unseen, fast and underlying. When they walk through Konoha gates, the shadow remains, but seen this time. Kakashi sides with Itachi, who lost his Akatsuki robes, walking next to Kakashi in a plain shirt with the Uchiha crest at his back and simple pants. He doesn't even look like himself, he doesn't look like the dangerous nukenin everyone remembered him. He walks with his eyes closed next to Konoha's strongest, Hokage’s most trusted, although he doesn't look like what everyone here remembers him as, he is getting recognized. Especially by bypassing ninjas. 

Shikaku, walking away from the official building, meeting them in the middle of their way, is wary, but bolder than anyone they met during their walk. He looks Itachi into his eyes too, seeing no hunger for power, no sign of bad intentions. 

“I’ll take the children home,” he offers after a second. 

“Sasuke needs to hear everything,” Kakashi insists, furrowing his brows. 

“He does indeed,” Shikaku agrees, “when the timing is right, Kakashi.” 

Naruto is nearly asleep, enjoying all the time he can spend in an adult's arms, and while Sasuke is tired himself, he is still up, his sharingan still active. Itachi knows it’s a reaction of any Uchiha facing direct danger, especially when they are protecting their special person, and he appreciates Kakashi’s effort hiding Sasuke’s sharingan from even Shikaku’s eyes. (Itachi can feel the bond between the two older men, he can tell there’s friendship noone is to question between them, and still, Kakashi respects Sasuke’s wish to keep his sharingan secret, for now.)

“I’ll get them home, Kakashi, you are needed in the office, as you are to lead it one day. And as far as I know, noone can explain this better than you and Tsunade can. I’ll… I’ll accept your orders later on. For now, take care of what has to be taken care of. You know I’ll follow you to hell and back, right?” 

Kakashi doesn't question Shikaku’s loyalty, he could never, after all this time, so it’s not that, it’s just… it’ just - a feeling he has for the kids. It’s - it’s… 

Shikaku seems to realize a second sooner than Kakashi himself: “That’s what parenthood feels like,” he smiles softly and makes one more step towards his younger friend. “As one father to another, let me tell you - you are doing an amazing job.” 

Kakashi slowly let’s go of his children and notes how Naruto wakes up, scared he’s being moved, but lulled back to comfort, when Kakashi tells him: “Shikamaru’s dad will get you both home. Don’t worry, I’ll be there as soon as I can, I just need to talk to the hokage.” 

Sasuke looks up, hopeless sharingan with one tomoe out, looking desperate, scared, tired - as he reaches back for Kakashi. 

“Shh, Sasuke, don't worry. I’ll come back for you in no time, okay?” 

Sasuke reaches once more, but he seems to understand Kakashi has things to do. He reaches towards Naruto and holds his hand, while Naruto watches Itachi more than Kakashi. “I see Itachi soon too?” 

Itachi looks up at the mention of his name, and has to offer a soft smile to the duo. Holding hands in an adult’s arms like this, looking at him and Kakashi with such hope in their eyes, they look quite adorable. Adorable, content, and even somewhat… happy. Itachi didn't even hope he’ll ever see his brother again, yet alone… happier he’d ever remembered him. With Kakashi as his mentor and Naruto as his best friend right here and now Itachi understands his brother is happier, safer, settled - more than he ever was with the Uchiha clan still alive. 

Bad intentions or not, Sasuke is happier without his family than he ever could be with it, alive and well, within the walls of Konoha. And as weird as it is to say it, Sasuke now, without his clan to indulge him away and further into the Curse of their clan, can not only have the life of a free man, but also will be allowed to  _ love _ , and feel. Whomever (Itachi looks back and forth between both babies in Shikaku’s arms)... he decides to feel for, and fall for. 

Itachi would love to be there. To see Sasuke mature, fall in love, live his life, settle down. He’d love to… but he’s sure he can't. Not after he tells Tsunade everything he’s done, everything he knows, and the only way to face Akatsuki - and Madara. The only way to do it is now, when Madara’s not ready yet. The plan he’s got going on will take a decade, and if they bring it out on them now, they might even win. With fundamental losses, yes, but they can survive. 

_ Naruto  _ can survive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,   
> I'm just here to tell you there will be chapters that will tell some of the side stories and past differently than you know it from canon. All I can say is, I work with universums differently than most authors do.   
> Therefore, if you dont like my way of explaining things, don't read this story - I change some fact for my own personal benefit; please don't forget this story was written for deep self-therapeutical reasons, and some of the things explained differently (mostly regarding Itachi, Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shikaku, Tsunade) are related to my personal life rather than canon. 
> 
> Thank you for understanding and respecting this fact. 
> 
> \- Lydia L. K. Clairvoyanne


	36. Chapter 36

Shikaku takes both boys back to the compound slowly, he wants to talk to Naruto, and Sasuke, too. And while he can sense Kakashi’s turmoil of emotion, he can also feel the anguish feelings coming from Sasuke. 

“Are… how are you feeling? Naruto? Sasuke?” Shikaku asks carefully. 

“...’Kashi?” Naruto whispers, looking up to meet Shikaku’s face. He’s seen this adult around and he was never really mean to him, but Naruto is wary of new people. 

“Kakashi will be back soon, I promise. They just have a meeting with Tsunade now. It’s important for Konoha’s future, and for the two of you too. Don't worry, I hope it won't take long. Sasuke? How are you feeling?” 

“...Confused, mostly,” Sasuke murmurs, looking over Shikaku’s shoulder back to the Official building. 

“About… about Itachi?” 

“...Yes. And about… about Kakashi, too.” 

“What makes you so confused?” It’s the light conversation Shikaku wants to lead. He knows Sasuke is at least as sneaky and intelligent as his own son. Iruka-kun also informed him Shikamaru and Sasuke are inseparable friends, united in opinions and care they provide for the small blond on Shikaku’s left arm. 

“Are… they friends?” Sasuke asks the obvious. 

“They were, once. Yes. Well, as… as close as Fugaku, your father, approved of. You see, Fugaku never wanted… Itachi to get distracted, so he was never really allowed to… have friends. I mean, he… was barely allowed to spend time with you.” 

Sasuke’s cheeks go a bit pink when he remembers that time. It seems so, so  _ distant  _ to him, but in reality, it wasn't that long ago. He remembers loving his brother more than anything, more than his mother even. He remembers how little time Itachi spent with him once he graduated academy and further. He just didn't know this order of solitude was coming from his own father. 

“Why?” Sasuke asks nonetheless. 

Shikaku remembers everything Kakashi told him about Sasuke.  _ Treat him as an adult, and don't get personal. Sasuke doesn't trust adults as they all failed him. Be honest, tell the truth, don't force any opinions on him, don't try to manipulate him, and never separate him from Naruto. _

“Itachi was… the best of us all, not only the most talented sharingan bearer. He was the best ANBU I remember, fast, quick, precise, silent. He listened to orders perfectly, and he always did what he was asked to do, without questions, without complaint. He was shaped like a piece of mold to please elders, hokage, his father, his clan. He was never allowed to be… a child, a  _ person _ , really. There’s… for a specialized murderer, for shinobi, for ANBU, for someone who survived the war, he remained… naïve, untouched, in some ways. It was… it was so strange, that someone with such power, someone who could kill ten people without being spotted, seen, heard, sensed, in mere seconds, could be as soft as we knew him. I was his captain when we were both in jounin squads once, and I couldn't believe the kind of gentle soul, a perfect soldier, perfect killer… could possess. Itachi is a dangerous enemy, and a loner - just like Kakashi is. They happened to be friends - or well, as close as Fugaku allowed in Itachi's tight schedule, probably because of exactly that; they were silent next to each other for so long they eventually happened to share the silence. It took me a long time to get to know Kakashi, little one,” Shikaku smiles at Sasuke. “We’ve been friends for more than a decade now, and I still think, that noone - alive at least - knows Kakashi better than Itachi.” 

“You say Kakashi and Itachi were friends,” Sasuke starts after a while. “If that’s so, why didn't Itachi tell Kakashi Naruto’s alive? He said he held Naruto in his arms when he was a few months old.” 

“Itachi was held close to the village, while Kakashi was sent away. Itachi was the perfect soldier - he never said anything, especially not when it was confidential. I personally also think Itachi was under seal control not to speak about it, but that isn't confirmed. As you know, Naruto here,” Shikaku smiles at the blond in his arms, “was a big issue to this village. We all, all jounins, all ANBU, everyone, we made a terrible mistake when we let few old men make us believe Naruto was a weapon to be used, that he wasn't… he wasn't a child at all. Sandaime, Danzo and the elders all made us believe not only Naruto was a weapon, a thing rather than a person, but also that he needed to be held down, hidden, kept in the village, without knowing anything about who he is and why he is alone. And somewhere along the way, people started to blame him for the attack, for all the lives that were lost during that time. Truth be told, most of us, jounins, didn't even know he’s still alive, and if he is, what is all the thrill behind the lost Namikaze child, because most people didn't know Naruto, the lost Namikaze child, and the fox demon are all one and the same baby.” 

“So you all just followed orders,” Sasuke sums it up. “You listened to your hokage, and followed him.” 

“Yes, generally, yes. But… not only. It was… mostly, noone cared. That’s what… That’s why I want to apologize, Naruto. Not because I listened to orders, or that I kept the secret my hokage needed me to. I apologize, because I didn't recognize the difference between an order, and insanity, insensitivity, and pure neglect. I’m sorry I didn't do something sooner. I’m sorry I blindly followed orders that were wrong, and I’m sorry I never came for your help. I truly am sorry, and I apologize for my mistake. I hope one day in the future, you and I and Sasuke can have a conversation where you both hold me responsible. Till then, I promise to try my best to redeem myself to you, to the both of you, Naruto, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke is aware Naruto probably doesn't understand much of what Shikaku is telling them, but to be honest, this is too much information even for tired, confused and emotionally unstable Sasuke. 

“We will hold you responsible,” Sasuke promises him. “But for now, thank you for delivering us home.” 

Shikaku knows he isn't welcomed at the compound, therefore he sets them down right behind the Uchiha gates. It looks like the both of them will leave without a second thought and Shikaku wouldn't blame them at all, he knows what he’s done wrong, Naruto turns around, lets go of Sasuke's hand and makes three steps back to Shikaku. 

“You thought… I monster?” 

Shikaku looks into his honest to Gods blue eyes - he’s never been this ashamed of himself. “I… yes. I was scared of… of Kyuubi. And I… I lost a lot of friends during the attack. I was… I was stupid. It wasn't your fault, Naruto. And… I knew who your parents are, what’s your second last name. I was stupid, and I was wrong. And I will do everything in my power to make it better.” 

“Itachi… Itachi says there are… bad people. Want hurt me.” 

“We… yes, I know about that. They want to hurt many people, many villages. But they want to hurt you very much. I know about it, yes,” Shikaku briefly remembers Shikamaru telling him about this; this power Naruto possesses. No matter how bad his grammar is and his vocabulary is really poor, he can manage to speak with such honesty, he chooses his words carefully, sounding raw and rightfully objective - it’s impossible to lie to him, and impossible not to be influenced by him. 

“You... you hurt me too? With them?” Naruto’s question stings Shikaku to reality and the foreseeable future. 

Shikaku kneels down, wary of the Uchiha, who is standing close to his best friend now. Not even the head of jounins wants to cross paths with an Uchiha, no matter how only six years old. “I promise, Naruto Namikaze, I’ll protect you with everything I’ve got, with all my knowledge, my power and skills. I promise to you, Naruto, I’ll die if it protects you, Sasuke, my son, or the children of Konoha. I’ll do everything, Naruto, everything, to protect you from all the bad people you might ever encounter in your life - as long as I live.” 

“Why?” Sasuke challenges him. “Why now, after all that time?” 

“Because I was wrong. I want to make it right. I want to pay for my mistakes - and I will, that I am sure of. I promised Lady Tsunade and Kakashi as well as the provisional council I’ll be true to not only the country of Fire and Konohagakure, but also to myself and my path of ninja. I want to make right what I did wrong. I know apology isn't enough, never will be enough. I’m aware of that. Therefore I want to act on it, and I hope one day you can accept me as a trustworthy shinobi, and maybe a good counsellor - but I believe by then there will be other people whom you’ll trust much more.” 

“Shikamaru is our dearest friend,” Sasuke confirms. 

“And I’m happy for that,” Shikaku smiles down at him. “I won't let bad people hurt you, Naruto. I’ll side with Kakashi, with lady Tsunade, and probably with Itachi, too, to fight anyone who might come for you.” 


	37. Chapter 37

There were issues alright, Kakashi agreed, when he led Itachi into the official building. He was sure Tsunade will be more open to his explanation rather than anyone else's. He’s lucky he’s friends with the ANBU who are guarding her office, otherwise he’d have to fight his way through. 

Wolf and Panther take a step back seeing the Uchiha, but the fact he’s not restricted and he’s walking by Konoha's most trusted side calms them, even if only a bit. 

“Let us in,” Kakashi orders them quietly. “We have urgent bussiness to talk about.” 

Wolf thinks about at least asking the secret code to enter the office, but Panther is quicker when she speaks: “She’s alone. Call if you must, Captain.” 

In the sight of recent complication he nearly forgot he is an ANBU Captain, not only provisional council member and next hokage in line. 

Tsunade felt his presence of course, but she still looks surprised at how a person who was accused of such horrific crimes, is so young and so handsome. Tsunade stands up, and while she’s used to men bowing to her out of respect, Uchiha Itachi stays standing still - with his head held high, his eyes closed. Kakashi’s bow is just obligatory and half assed like always, but she never held it against him. Tsunade knows Kakashi shows his loyalty and respect in different ways.. 

  
  


Kakashi expected a lot of things. Misunderstanding. Misplaced yelling. Questions, screaming, shaming, questioning his common sense, accusing him of violation of Konoha’s safety - but neither happened. 

“Welcome home, Uchiha Itachi,” she decides to say. 

Itachi obviously didn't expect this…  _ humanity  _ in Tsunade’s behaviour. Therefore he, after a second long pause, decides to slightly bow his head: “Thank you, Lady Hokage.” 

“I understand you came back to Konoha on your own,” Tsunade sits back down. “Why are you here?” 

“That’s not so easy to explain,” Itachi says with a calm, polite expression. 

Tsunade leans into her seat, as she studies the young man for a while. She then sighs and slightly nods. “Past usually isn't easy to explain.” 

Itachi didn't expect Tsuande to go this easy on him. He expected usual rough handling as all nukenins got from the Hokage, but Godaime seemed… there was something weirdly familiar about her. What it was, Itachi didn't know. 

“What is your information on Uchiha Madara, and what intentions do you have with Konoha?” Tsunade tries again, but this time it’s Kakashi who answers this question. “There won't be any questions asked without official questioning, lady Godaime, that was what the Provisional Council decided on.” 

“You and I are here, current and soon to be Hokages, isn't that enough?” Tsunade narrows her eyebrows, but immediately surrenders. “Although I understand you have… a plan already. I know when not to take you lightly, Kakashi-kun,” she gently chuckles, remembering exactly how fiercely the young, handsome masked man in front of her took Danzo by surprise, ending his life sooner than anyone expected - especially after Danzo showed off his fancy arm. 

“Alright then. Uchiha Itachi, I am required to inform you I found documents confirming your participation in Operation Uchiha Massacre was conditional on the direct order of the ANBU root ex-Commander, Danzo Shimura, your immediate superior. However, this information does not explain the circumstances of your immediate return when Danzo was removed from office. In order to continue to reside in Konoha territory, you must be subjected to ANBU-CONS interrogation, the procedure you are well acquainted with. Only then can you be questioned and judged by the Uchiha elders. Are you willing to undergo this voluntarily?” 

“I’m well aware of all procedures during ANBU-CONS interrogation techniques,” Itachi agrees with the hokage with the same calm, polite, even tone. “And even then, I agree to undergo the procedure willingly.” 

Tsunade stays still, despite the protocol saying she should immediately call for ANBU Commander to take the nukenin in for interrogation, but she stalls. Kakashi can see it in her face, the longing she has as a woman, as a mother. It’s the same look she watched him, when he came looking for her; broken, angry, desperate, and so, so lost. It’s the same look Kakashi remembers on her, when she told him she couldn't save his mother, as she died on the table in hospital, under Tsunade’s hands. Kakashi never blamed Tsunade, his mother couldn't… survive it, noone would, if they were in the state his mother was. Tsunade tried, and Kakashi remembers her teary eyes, he saw the blood on her abraded knuckles of both of her hands - he could only imagine the hard, desperate, angry punch she threw out of frustration into the wall, or maybe more punches, seeing her hands would heal for days, maybe weeks. 

Kakashi knows what this look means. Tsunade sees him as a child. As another broken soul that should have been somewhere else, in much better state. It wasn't a pity for Itachi, or Kakashi in that case, but rather… rather sorrow. Sorrow for the world they live in. 

(Maybe that’s why she chose to, after all, come back to the village she lost everything to. Maybe she is here to find someone worth fighting for again. And Kakashi knows for sure she’s ready to fight for him. And for Naruto and Sasuke. And maybe… maybe for Itachi, too.) 

  
  


“There will be questioning, and you will be judged,” she then says like she doesn't really want it to happen. She doesn't want to hurt the already hurting child. “But please trust me when I say to you, just between the three of us, I won't let anything bad happen to you. And if the verdict upon you is death penalty, I’ll personally do everything I can to avoid this outcome - even if it means I’ll corrupt myself by helping you flee, if you won't hurt anyone in your escape, as well as I won't order your hunt down, unless you harm Konoha.” 

Itachi’s eyes rarely lose their sharingan colour. Itachi’s eyes also rarely show emotion - but right now he’s too surprised to play his role perfectly, and Tsuande can see that under the cold, hard barricade, there is a scared child only a mother can see.

“Commander, please come in,” Godaime calls immediately after, sensing the dangerous chakra standing in front of the office. 

Dangerously looking man with black mask on is the same ANBU Commander Itachi remembers, although he wasn't in regular ANBU squads long enough to work with him personally. Kakashi expects at least a snarky remark about Kakashi always surpassing him whenever he can, or about him getting the fanciest toys, since he’s Godaime’s favourite, but The Commander is strictly professional. He doesn't even bat an eye at Itachi’s presence - and knowing ANBU squads, Commander already knew whom he was coming for here. 

“Take Uchiha Itachi to ANBU-CONS for interrogation,” Tsunade orders. “You have five days.” 

Standard interrogation takes two to four weeks, but this won't be standard - there’s only as much as you can “interrogate” an Uchiha - yet alone a Mangekyou user. The Commander must be aware, because he doesn't question her decision, and he doesn't question Kakashi’s presence here either, or his upper hand in this office he has on his immediate superiors, both in question; Tsunade might be a Hokage, but her position here is only provisional, before Kakashi is ready to take over the post, and The Commander might be Kakashi’s supervisor in ANBU squads, but not even he wants to go against Konoha’s strongest. 

He takes Itachi by his right biceps, but Kakashi takes his left one at the same moment: “All Uchihas are left handed.” 

...And blood type B, Itachi wants to snicker, but he doesn't, because biting his tongue is in his blood way more than any type of it. 

Kakashi’s look is (even through his mask) obviously irritated, but The Commander only puts a seal on the defendant that ties down his inner chakra. Kakashi doesn't know how much chakra Itachi absorbs from nature and how much is his own, but he knows he’d be able to get out of any seal, if he really wanted. 

“I know this isn't to stop any sharingan user,” Commander silently explains. “But it’s the protocol, and I always follow the rules I swore my life to.” 

Itachi doesn't want to take it personally, because he’s just a soldier, just a shinobi. He doesn't have feelings. He’s just here to serve his Hokage. He has no past, no future, no rights, no wrongs. That’s the shinobi he was forced to become. 

Tsunade nods her head and the three men disappear. She sits back down, reaches under the cabinet to get out a bottle and pours herself a generous one. “Kakashi, Kakashi,” she mumbles, as she has her third drink within two minutes. “Made me feel responsible, and now I have to clean up this mess.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,   
> thanks to all of you who made this chapter possible to write as well as publish. If you are interested, the situation in my country has gone a bit better. Parliament finally took matters into their hands and democracy is striking back on all unethical and unconstitutional doing of our prime minister's tyrany.
> 
> Thank you all for calming me and sending consoling comments, it was helpful on a level I'm not able to explain <3
> 
> \- Lydia L. K. Clairvoyanne


	38. Chapter 38

Kakashi is an ANBU captain without question, of course, but he isn't a part of ANBU-CONS nor the interrogation squad, he therefore expects The Commander to tell him, before they enter the CONS unit’s center, that this is all, and he’s taking over the nukenin in question, but The Commander only nods his chin for the guards to open the door to ANBU-CONS department for the both of them. 

The Lynx, captain of this department, doesn't look surprised to see Itachi, but when Kakashi doesn't look like turning around now, she reaches for her weapon. “You aren't a part of ANBU-CONS unit, Dog. Leave your prey at the door and go tell your Master. I’m sure she’ll have some treat for you…” she mocks him. 

Maa, still on about this, Kakashi reaches to scratch the back of his neck. What is this about girls being mad when you spend a night with them without much care after…? 

The Commander does lift a single eyebrow behind his dangerous black mask with red markings. He’s not used to anyone treating Kakashi with this kind of arrogance, and hurt pride as well. The Commander isn't a fan of one-night-stands his subordinates - and Kakashi especially - took a liking in, but he’s no stranger to hurt feelings, either. (He was in a similar position, decade or three back. Not that he was planning to tell anyone.) Technically speaking, she is Kakashi’s superior, because she’s been in special ANBU-CONS units longer, but he’s her superior, because he’s got more missions and more “notches on the sword” than her. (Now that The Commander thinks about it, Kakashi had more “notches on the bedpost” than her, too.)

Kodiak, the second assistant, didn't share the opinion of his superior, no matter how much he admired the Lynx for her specific strength (and her beauty, too), but he was wary to let Kakashi in - the political situation in Konoha wasn't as steady as it should be, and he himself wasn't sure who are his supervisors, and what exactly is happening right now. 

“I understand letting an ANBU captain without CONS verification violates your statutes,” The Commander tries to reason. “It’s in my division to send him off, but I won't do it.” 

“Why?” the Lynx barks. 

Kakashi looks at The Commander’s face mask trying to guess what his expression is, what his mimics are, how his eyes look - but The Commander faces straight forward, talking strictly to the Lynx, not leaving much for Kakashi to deduce from. 

“ANBU captain, the Dog, I could call off and command his immediate surrender on his efforts. But Hatake Kakashi, Konoha’s most trusted and next Hokage in line, I can’t afford to order around.” 

“Can't afford,” the Lynx asks, her tone accusing, “or don't want to?” 

  
  


Kakashi’s never seen his Commander’s face, but he’s sure now, whatever it is, he’s smirking now. “I’m not required to answer to my subordinates.” 

The Lynx would mock The Dog, but she wouldn't dare to mock her immediate superior, yet alone the Commander. Kodiak moves away from his way, as he carefully eyes the Uchiha - his eyes are closed, but that doesn't necessarily mean he can’t use his sharingan, if he wants to. Kodiak noticed the nukenin is sealed, but it’s obvious he wasn't dragged here by force. (Kodiak remembers the Uchiha from his famous mission with Samurais. No matter how there is nearly twenty years of age difference between them, Kodiak knows talentis something that uppers age or experience, especially with an Uchiha. He also knows when he lost in combat.) (The Lynx… obviously doesn't.) 

“I understand if you won't allow Kakashi into your Units,” The Commander speaks again.

(Kakashi is too stunned to get involved for two reasons. First, he respects women and he respect she’s mad at him, no matter how much he doesn't understand the reasons behind it, and if she wants to solve it on the professional field, he’ll let her, because he’s a gentleman - Jiraiya pounded it in his head -, and the other one, a bit more important now, is… well, The Commander himself. 

The Commander isn’t a living legend in everyone’s mind, he’s not a public person. He works in the shadows, he always gets the worst missions with the worst odds. He is the leader all ANBU follow not because of his status, but because of his personality, and the history he’s leaving behind himself. He sacrificed everything to Konoha, never married, never had any personal life, never had friends that could corrupt his mission, his village. The Commander was a living legend for all ANBU, active or not, as he often lead the most dangerous missions, but also the most  _ questionable  _ missions. Missions noone wanted to take, but missions that had to be done; be it Konoha’s citizen’s safety, or Konoha’s sovereignty. The Commander was a person who deserved all of Kakashi’s respect for everything he’s done, and it was incredible for Kakashi to hear he is trusted by The Commander so much he already accepted him as his Hokage - and also, this is the most Kakashi’s ever heard him speak. The Commander is known to act rather than talk, and Kakashi always thought he’s true to the Hokage in power, but as it turned out he is true to Konoha and it’s prosperity - and Kakashi knows that first hand, when he went to Sandaime and Danzo to scream at them for lying to him about Naruto. 

_ Kakashi was yelling, offending, attacking - he was like a wild animal, and Danzo quickly called for The Commander to tame his rabid Dog. Kakashi expected upon his immediate superior's arrival he’ll be sealed and taken into custody of ANBU-CONS for attacking the Council members, but The Commander stood in the room silent and unmoving, but threatening. Kakashi at first thought it’s  _ him  _ whom he’s challenging, but The Commander was using his kekkei genkai against his  _ own  _ immediate supervisor, the Shadow. Danzo wasn't a man you can scare, but The Commander had this position for a long,  _ long  _ time, without being spared of the honorary title, or killed in combat. He didn't actively help Kakashi to protect Naruto or Sasuke, he wasn't actively helping him to take down Danzo but he didn't try to stop him, either. And he also listened to Kakashi’s angry order to take the (remaining) council members into custody and establish a provisional Council with a goal of finding a new Hokage. Kakashi has never realized before that he has such a friend in his supervisor.  _

  
  


Kakashi finally realizes The Commander failed too, because he too lead missions in the name of Sandaime and Danzo, people he was entitled to take orders from, and that he had to have this trust in him before it all went down, because he didn't question why is Kakashi mad and why is he attacking the council members - he, without a word, used his kekkei genkai on the village’s leader. That wasn't something he’s ever done to any Konoha member - not even to Fugaku Uchiha after the night of the Kyuubi attack.)

  
  


“And I won't hold it against you,” The Commander continued immediately, and Kakashi had no idea how many emotions can fit into a half a second. “I wasn't able to stop him. Can you?” 

This is no technique, no kekkei genkai, no manipulation. This isn't threatening, not at all, there actually seems to be a dose of self-indulgence Kakashi had no idea the man of steel that is known under the title of The Commander can have emotions, yet alone to  _ show  _ them. Well, to any normal human, this wouldn't seem as emotions, but Kakashi as well as Lynx and Kodiak knew it was. 

Lynx finally steps back. First step is slow, the second guessing, and the third one seems to be offended. She finally turns around and enters the ANBU-CONS department without a word. Kodiak follows her immediately, and The Commander slightly sings. Kakashi wants to speak, wants to  _ ask _ , but not now. 

They take Itachi into one of the rooms, where a special unit ANBU with only chirurgical blue masks on wants to take Itachi and lead him to the showers to prepare him for the procedure. 

“Itachi won't undergo  _ anything  _ I’m not present to,” Kakashi growls when one man in white reaches to touch Itachi. 

Kakashi knows what the procedure entitles, and he knows there are people here in this unit who  _ revel  _ in it. He’s also aware there are people who hate Uchihas for their power and their kekkei genkai. He also knows there is a dear friend of one of the deceased Uchiha elders here who might take this procedure with Itachi as a personal vendetta. (The fact of Itachi’s innocence upon the happening of Uchiha Massacre is still confidential and till the questioning in front of Uchiha’s elders can't be revealed to the public.) 

All eyes turn to the ANBU-CONS supervisor. 

“You can sit here and watch the procedure on the security cameras,” the Lynx hisses, as she takes her ANBU mask off to change it for the blue surgical one. 

Kakashi is known for his calm, laid back and kinda lazy approach of things the older he gets. Noone expected the only active Sharingan user sworn to Konoha to actually activate his Sharingan and in a split second hold The Lynx tied by wires under her neck, her back to the farther wall, Kakashi’s body pressed to her so she can’t move, only, shocked and scared albeit she’s trying to hide both, staring into the mismatched eyes both in colour and power. 

_ The tables have turned _ , The Commander notes in his mind, as he remembers Shisui doing something similar to her on her first day as a chuunin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I read the beginning of this story and, like. I mean, how were you able to read that crap? Lol, I mean, I still make alot of mistakes, but the beggining was just awful, so I re-edited it, but I must say, I can see I'm getting better at it. Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone who are still reading the story, from the start till now, it's been half a year and some of you come back everytime I publish another chapter, this is amazing. 
> 
> Also, I know I'm not publishing as often as I used to, it's mostly caused by my depression, and I'm sorry about that. I hope as the sun comes back into our country, everything will be easier to handle. ...I hope. 
> 
> And now if you excuse me, I have to come back to the story called No damage to third party, a new story I'm writing with Magaly05, based off her interesting idea. I have curently prewritten about 10 chapters, and I need at least 2 more before I start publishing it, but I think it'll be soon from now :) 
> 
> See you soon!   
> Lydia L. K. Clairvoyanne


	39. Chapter 39

“You wanna talk me down on professional field for what I did to you in our personal life, fine, I respect that,” Kakashi whispers, Sharingan as threatening as magnificent, “But if there is any footage of this procedure, and anyone else than me and The Commander present at the procedure, I’ll ad all ANBU squad under strict Provisional Council patrol. Let’s unseal all the secret experiments you’ve done here when Orochimaru was your supervisor, what do you say,” he whispers so noone (but the Commander and Itachi, probably) can hear them. “Let’s see how much  _ respect  _ you’ll gain after that.” 

“Those weren't  _ my  _ experiments and you know it - Orochimaru orde-!”

“That’s what  _ all  _ of you say!” Kakashi interrupts her hastily, getting really angry now. “When you are forced, like you say, you’d have to have no other option.  _ Itachi  _ was forced, and lost all of his family. The Commander was forced, and never had his. My father was forced, and lost himself.  _ You  _ have a  _ family _ , you have  _ friends _ , you have your  _ clan  _ still alive and prospering and you even kept your  _ job  _ and your  _ pride  _ \-  _ fuck  _ your “Orochimaru forced me” for I know he never,  _ ever  _ blackmailed  _ anyone  _ into working for him!” 

The last time Kakashi used this dangerous, low, spitting tone of voice, a council member was murdered. Lynx knows that, and she also knows she doesn't have any excuses. Anko, as a part of her own ANBU-CONS interrogation, told them everything that was happening in ANBU-CONS and the medical centre when Orochimaru was the head of it. She apologized for her mistakes, and she underwent everything, including the procedure, to clear her name so she could stay an active member of Konoha’s jounin squad, later ANBU squad. 

Lynx bites her lower lip and stays silent. The Commander (and Itachi too) would never guess Kakashi was capable of such behaviour. Kakashi lets go of Lynx, steps away from her and dismisses his wire-jutsu. (The wire jutsu wasn't there to hold the Lynx down or to threaten her - it was there to  _ protect  _ her for Kakashi was sure he’ll strangle her right here, in front of the entire squad, with his bare hands. But just for a while.) 

Lynx is known to quickly gain her previous arrogance whenever hurt on mission or in combat, Kakashi therefore isn't surprised when she speaks up while she’s still massaging her throat. “Not y-ehm, you, ah, ehm,” she frowns and has take in a few deep breaths to be able to talk properly again, “you nor the Commander know how to proceed with the procedure. I can allow turned off cameras, but you need at least one CONS specialist there with you. And I have to be present, obviously.” 

“I can agree to these conditions,” Kakashi says almost as lazily and with nearly as much ease as he can muster now.  _ Now  _ this  _ is kind of scary, _ the Commander, who didn't spend much time with the young Sharingan bearer unless on mission, admits to himself. “I'm fine with you and Hawk.” 

“I can't allow Hawk,” the Lynx argues, “he’s too young, and he’s been a part of the unit for only twelve weeks. Usually I’d offer Cat-!” 

“No,” The Commander and Kakashi say at the same time. 

They’ve got…  _ issues _ , lets say, with Cat - he is a perfect soldier, he always puts everything into the mission, but… he doesn't play for the team, he doesn't have friends, and he enjoys a bit too much all the gore. He is known for licking the blood of his fallen enemies off his katana or kunai, and he reveals in torturing his enemies. And most of his interrogated prisoners won't survive out of choice, or the brutality of Cat’s techniques. Soldier? Perfect; skilled, talented, focused, responsible, loyal. Person? ...Not so much. 

“In that case I can offer Kodiak,” Lynx finds her second assistant. 

The Commander nods and Kakashi let’s his superior decide about this. He doesn't know Kodiak that much, he was known for earth-centered techniques, although not for kekkei genkai. He was useful during the war, and he mostly retired after it. They never met on mission, which Kakashi considers a good thing. 

Itachi was taken into the showers and while The Commander wants to see a defendant and possible nukenin (until proven differently at the questioning), he can't just stop the memories of this young boy joining the Root. They can talk here, but not too much. They are alone in the showers and they can see the cameras are indeed turned off - but Kodiak and Lynx can probably hear them over the running water and the thin curtain.

Kakashi and the Commander take Itachi’s clothes off - The Commander tries to stay professional, Kakashi on the other hand can feel his hands are shaking. Itachi stays perfectly still, compliant to every move the two ANBU need him to do. 

“I never realized you have this much faith in me,” Kakashi says just to make things seem normal, to distance himself from this. 

“I have to have faith in someone. Everyone I believed in failed me,” The Commander explains, as he slowly removes Itachi’s pants. 

“You could have taken Danzo’s side, when he called you in to tame me,” Kakashi reminds his superior. 

“True,” the masked man agrees, “albeit I was lied to about the lost Namikaze child and the Monster, too.” 

“You believed Naruto was a monster,” Kakashi repeats and he’s trying really hard to subdue the bubbling up anger he feels in his guts. 

“Yes, I was given a strict order to make sure the Monster stays under Konoha’s protection. I wasn't even given his name, yet alone who it is. I was told this is a random orphan that lost parents in the Kyuubi attack, and that in their death, Yondaime and Jiraiya were able to seal the Kyuubi in the kid.” 

Kakashi knows this, he knows Sandaime and Danzo lied to the entire village about the lost Namikaze child never being lost in the first place, but still. “It was a few hours old baby, Commander.” 

“I was told he’s kept safe in the orphanage. I know people there are really good at their job and they take care of the children well. But the child now known as Naruto Namikaze was by then known as Naruto Uzumaki, a nameless kid who possessed the power of Kyuubi, the monster.” 

True, Kakashi has to agree, the Orphanage was good at taking care of children, but obviously not at taking care of children who have the Kyuubi sealed in them. 

The Commander turns around to turn on the water and Kakashi goes white; he has to take Itachi’s underwear off now - his hands are shaking, he knows he has to speak to balance the situation out. The Commander seems to understand Kakashi’s way of coping, so he goes on with it. 

“Didn't you find it suspicious that there are two children born at the same time with blond hair named Naruto?” Kakashi asks. 

Itachi wants to know the answer to that question too. He let’s Kakashi take his underwear off and cooperates - he can’t stop the shiver in his body, he’s cold. And he’ll be even colder. 

“Only Minato’s friends knew the name of Yondaime’s child, meaning Jiraiya and you, before he was born,” The Commander says as if it was obvious. “Not even Danzo knew, and that was making him nervous.” 

_ Ah _ , Itachi realizes, as he mentally prepares himself for what’s to come.  _ That’s why noone realized Naruto is a Namikaze.  _

Kakashi smirks at his superior - he’s always glad to hear someone had the guts to fuck with Danzo, and of course his hero did exactly that. “Still. I’m glad you decided to take my side, chief.” 

The ANBU Commander gently takes Itachi’s sealed hands and pulls him closer. “I am a soldier, and I was trained to follow orders, but also to tell when the power has shifted, and my leaders aren't who they pretend they are. I had my suspicions before you came into the Office to murder Danzo for keeping your last loved one away from you.” 

“What suspicions?” Kakashi asks, as he gently starts touching Itachi’s body in proper searching; if this procedure was done on anyone else or an actual enemy, ANBU-CONS would look for anything suspicious - a seal, a hidden weapon, or finding a sensitive spot on the detainee that could lead to efficient torturing during ANBU-CONS procedure and interrogation. (The reason why Kakashi and Commander both declined Cat’s presence here is he’s known to sexually abuse and rape detainees during interrogation, especially if they are a nukenin or an enemy who killed Konoha’s citizens, shinobi or not.) To make it easier to find anything on the detainee's body, it is recommended to spray them with ice water. The water stream should be narrow and very strong so that the ice water not only stings, but also physically hurts - on ice cold body it’s easier to find anything the body can hide, be it seal, or a spoken secret; but the water that meets Itachi’s body is neither harmful, nor ice-cold. Kakashi can feel the droplets on his arms, but when he looks up to meet his superior’s face, his mask is cold as always. 

“His pulse didn't even falter,” Lynx behind the curtain speaks up. “He’s either meditating, mentally in a different world, but I can feel his chakra is conscious, or he’s extremely well trained. I’d say… inhumanly so.” 

Her tone is sarcastic, she knows the Commander is going precisely by protocol, he just chose to…  _ evade _ , some of the details. 

“Well, for example never ordering Itachi’s hunt down…?” the Commander answers Kakashi’s question like he didn’t hear Lynx’ remark. “Never officially sending me out to look for Yondaime’s child or at least his body?” 

Kakashi is fine with this answer, because he understands The Commander wasn't supposed to ask questions, yet alone questions about his direct superior. “Sandaime was right then,” Kakashi speaks when he searches Itachi’s sealed arms, “you do choose your own Hokage.” 

The Commander doesn't move an inch and he doesn't speak, but Kakashi knows the answer to his question. He half smiles without looking at his superior - he got all the answers mostly from his silence, just like always. He’s deeply flattered, that he is. 

“Don't be too smug about it,” The Commander murmurs, and to a lesser man that could sound threatening, but Kakashi knows it was actually friendly banter. 


	40. Chapter 40

Kakashi turns Itachi around and searches his back. Itachi finally stopped shivering from coldness, he expected at least the Commander to strictly follow the whole procedure, even if he isn't ANBU-CONS. He knows what comes next, and he also knows there’s no way of skipping it. Kakashi stops his hostile search for hidden seals, the Commander turns off the water and obviously wants to leave the showers. Kakashi makes a move to stop him, but Commander looks at him, and even when Kakashi can't see his face through his mask, he understands this is his fight. 

“I trust your instincts, Kakashi. And I trust your judgement - I’ll meet you in the interrogation room.” 

Lynx wants to argue, but the Commander spares her only one look, and the young ANBU-CONS captain rushes after her superior, followed by her second assistant. Kakashi and Itachi are left completely alone. And Kakashi, always full of confidence, out of nowhere doesn't know what to say to his once closest friend. Itachi knows what he’s expected to do, so he stands still, eyes closed, his head held high. Naked, sealed off, tied and nearly blind, and he is still the strongest shinobi in this department - and probably in the entire country. 

“I didn't want this to happen,” Kakashi whispers. “I… I also didn't expect to… ehm.” 

Kakashi watches the Uchiha, maps his face, and remembers him from times they used to fight side by side. It seems so, so far away now. Itachi is silent, and obviously over his emotional breakdown he had when he saw Naruto and promised to fight for him. Kakashi feels suddenly selfish that he needs Itachi’s help, so the young Uchiha needs to go through the procedure because  _ Kakashi  _ isn't able to protect his babies on his own. 

“I… I shouldn't have forced you to go back,” the ANBU whispers brokenly. “I didn't realize… you’d have to go through this.” 

Itachi opens his eyes. Black, Kakashi half-smiles, just like his soul. 

“I’m sorry, Itachi. This shouldn't had happened, Danzo shouldn't had happened-” 

“When we met,” Itachi interrupts him, “you said Danzo was dead. You didn't tell me you killed him.” 

“Y-yes, I did.” 

“How?” 

“I… honestly don't know for sure. Mostly… I think he didn't realize I don't just fight to get my frustration and anger off. The Commander was standing in the room with me, and I think Danzo was… he was still hoping he can get away with it. I used most of my power on him and nearly… I… honestly, I don't think he understood I didn't want to hurt him, I wanted to  _ kill  _ him.” 

“And you did.” 

“Actually, no. I brought him close, tho. I brought him so,  _ so  _ close to death, but then I looked back at the Commander.” 

“He gave the final punch?” Itachi is curious now. 

“No. He gave me a nod, so I finished him,” Kakashi admits. 

“Were you forced to go through ANBU-CONS procedure because of it?” Itachi closes his eyes again. 

“No. But I will, if you want.” 

Itachi doesn't say another word, and Kakashi takes it as a silent yes. He shivers in discomfort, imagining he’d be in Itachi’s position, and let’s say  _ Cat  _ would interrogate him. Honestly, Kakashi’d have it easy, probably even with Cat - Cat likes him, they sometimes exchange sloppy handjobs during patrols or after dangerous missions - Cat would probably take it as a foreplay, he’d spray with ice cold water the right places, he’d dominate Kakashi into obedience, he’d play-pretend the interrogation, he’d take out the whip he is famous for, and when proceeding with the full body search, Kakashi is sure he’d slip more than just a finger inside of him. Kakashi shivers from a different emotion now, and his dick twitches in interest. Itachi opens his eyes right then and Kakashi realizes he might have interpreted his slight arousal the wrong way. 

“I didn't - no, that wasn't at you!” Kakashi stutters and panics, because, fuck, he forgot he oughta watch his thoughts (and reactions) when facing a grown Uchiha. (They tend to “read your mind” when you are stupid enough to let them.) “I would never, Itachi, please, you used to know me, you know I would never-!” 

Itachi closes his eyes again. “The Commander and Lynx are waiting for my mind-search.” 

“The Commander won't just enter your mind the intrusive way,” Kakashi mumbles and touches Itachi’s tensed shoulders, arms, hands, fingers. “He likes you.” 

Itachi doesn't react, so the ANBU rounds him, touches his blades, the back of his neck. 

“We usually shave the detainee’s head off,” Kakashi murmurs, gently pushing aside his pretty long hair, lightly rubs under his arms, armpits, sides, hips. “The Commander didn't even do that to you.” 

Still without reaction. Kakashi kneels and gently searches his bottom, his thighs and legs - he uses chakra to stay calm and collected, because he doesn't want to make this any more weird than it already is. 

Itachi is waiting for the “lean forward”, but Kakashi doesn't say it. He gets up and walks back in front of his detainee to touch his collarbones, pectoral and abdominal muscles, lets his hand wander along down his v-line ending in his soft crotch covered with short dark hairs, when he looks up. Kakashi touched many dicks (had many in his mouth and ass as well), he also did a full body search multiple times as ANBU and as a simple chuunin once, too. He knew how to stay professional, but somehow with Itachi being the one he’s to intimately touch, he can't stop the slight blush on his face, especially when he has to kneel in front of his long lost friend. Itachi stays calm, unmoving, seemingly unaffected. Kakashi hesitates to touch his limp dick, but does so, and looks up just to make sure - Itachi’s eyes are unreadable, but strictly pierced through Kakashi’s - the ANBU captain is sure the Uchiha can see all the secrets at the bottom of his soul. Kakashi immediately continues with his body search over his balls on his thighs, knees, shins, insteps, before he stands up. 

“I’m sorry you have to go through this,” Kakashi says once again. 

“I’m glad it was you, of all people,” Itachi admits, “for personal… reasons.” 

He doesn't bush, but Kakashi can see it in his face; this sentence meant a lot for the nukenin. Kakashi doesn't know why or how, but it did. 

Kakashi takes the still wet and naked Itachi into the interrogation room. It’s cold, there’s just candle light from two corners, the room is dark, damp, without windows, evoking a cave. There’s only the Commander standing across the interrogation table of steel with one single small steel stool, Lynx is standing behind him with the annoying files and a pen, writing something down, while Kodiak is silently standing in the corner of the room. 

Usually there are five cameras in the room and about twelve people, who watch you sit naked on a single stool, witness you being beaten, yelled at, stressed, tortured, and when your interrogator is Cat, also raped and sexually abused. 

This seems rather intimate. 

“Sit,” Lynx orders the nukenin. 

It’s cold here, and the stool made of steel is even colder - Lynx knows Uchihas are sensitive to cold. Everyone knows that. Itachi aims to follow her order, but Kakashi catches his arm: “There’s no need to torture him, Itachi is here by choice and he’ll tell us willingly-!” 

“We can't know if he isn’t an impostor, Kakashi!” Lynx finally snaps. “I understand your feelings for your friend, but he isn't who he used to be - and we have to know whether the detainee is a threat to this village, and we won't know that by treating him nice!” 

Kakashi knows she’s right, he knows there is a protocol here they need to follow. “This isn't necessary, if a mind specialists-” 

“This isn't any common burglar, assassin or samurai, Kakashi, this is an  _ Uchiha _ , a Mangekyou user, a person with so much power he doesn't have an equal - aside of Uchiha Madara, if he even is alive -, I'm not sure if you understand why are we here, Dog,” Lynx refrains of his name now, “understand we aren't here to hear the detainee’s testimony, or his issues with Akatsuki, Madara, Orochimaru, this village, anyone at all. We aren't here to decide if he’s guilty of the Uchiha massacre or not, we aren't here to decide whether he is able to fit back into his old ANBU position here. Kakashi, we are here to decide what his true intentions are. If he came back to hurt the village as a vengeance for what was done to him, and if he wants to use this position to get close to the Council and murder them to prepare the ground for Akatsuki’s or Madara’s attacks. We are here to find out if this really is Itachi, if this isn't an impostor for your friend, and if he isn't under any kind of jutsu, operated by someone else behind his back. Do you understand it?” 

Kakashi looks down in embarrassment - okay, that didn't even cross his mind, but he is stubborn. “I don't see how making him sit on a cold stool would help you to decide that.” 

Lynx sighs, but she has to agree. “I agree on a robe.” 

Kakashi and Commander wait for Kodiak to leave the room and bring back a black robe - the one detainees are dressed in during the court held by the council. 

“Thank you,” Itachi slightly bows to Lynx. 

While Lynx can pretend she hates and despises Kakashi, she herself doesn't feel hundred percent confident about this situation either. After all, Shisui was a dear friend of hers, too, and while she is a bit older than Itachi, she also remembers his happy four years old smile, when Shisui was running with him on his shoulders across the children’s playground in front of the Academy. She’s never seen Itachi smile after. 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless you are interested in the Commander and Kakashi, dont read this chapter. Next one will be again about naruto and sasuke.

When Itachi, covered in a black satin robe, sits down on the cold stool, the Commander starts the interrogation. 

“In any other case we would go strictly by the protocol,” the Commander says, “but this is a special case. I understand you are willing to give us specific info on your past in Akatsuki and about the happening of the Uchiha massacre, am I correct?”

Itachi looks straight into his eyes with that kind of look that searches your whole soul before he answers: “Yes.”

“Do you understand the ANBU-CONS section needs to use intrusive techniques to be able to break through your mind barriers?”

“Yes.”

“Do you understand the ANBU-CONS section is required to write a report on all findings that could threaten the village’s sovereignty or its safety?”

“Yes.”

“Do you understand the ANBU-CONS department and especially me will have the info on your intimate memories and thoughts but are not required for the safety of this village?”

“Yes.”

“Do you agree with me personally searching your mind?”

“Yes.”

„Will you try to make this procedure easier and less complicated for me? I know it won't be easy to let me slide down your mind and not at least try to stop me or to protect yourself. But I know for sure if you try to relax and accept it, it will be easier for the both of us, and it definitely won’t take as much time.”

“I am familiar with both your kekkei genkai, and this procedure. I will try to make it as easy and as short as possible. I'll try to give you the timeline of my thoughts from the beginning of our problem to where we stand now. I've been working on this technique for quite a few months as I knew this day will come, be it in my death or in my capture. I can't stop you from entering my other memories, intimate or personal, and I can't stop you from using it against me in my interrogation, during my questioning, nor in my personal life, if I ever get that far,” Itachi’s eyes are open, staring directly into his once superiors face.

The Commander isn't known to have favourites, because he always stayed cold and professional. But even he can tell, this isn't a time to stay in solitude, this is a time they all have to unite under one opinion, one way of thinking and leading, so the true leader can come atop of the, one leader to be trusted by everyone. 

The Commander always respected Kakashi, even when he was still a child and under the guidance of Namikaze - the Hokage he, too, chose to serve. His death was a tragedy for sure, but it mostly was a  _ catastrophe  _ for this village’s politics. The Commander had his faith in Minato’s best student - and his (albeith never official) student, an Uchiha. 

The Commander wasn't naive or an idiot, he knew this life, especially life of an ANBU, wasn't easy, and it wasn't for everyone. He knew people there suffer and their lives are usually lived in solitude, but even  _ he  _ understood that you can't spend your life in solace, not entirely. He never had friends, since young age he didn't, and he knew if he ends up in elite ANBU squads, he won't be able to have a family either. He always had a feeling he wouldn't be a good husband anyway, and he certainly wouldn’t be a good father. Judging by his own childhood, and especially his parents and his surroundings while he was growing up, you know, in war-zone, second and third wars, the tailed beast attack, the Cold War with all four elemental nations... He knew starting a family in this world, unstable and uneasy, is a chance he doesn't want to take for he's sure he’d fail it. 

He was once in a situation where he could in the middle of the war-zone take his loved person’s hand and flee this country, this responsibility, those ruins and blood in the streets full of orphans. There was an option for them both to start a new life somewhere far, far away, in a different country, in different surroundings. But the person told him, they have responsibilities towards their country and their village, and he as an ANBU member, should know that first hand, because the love they feel is personal, and in this world, personal is uppered by clan, and by the village they swore to, and by the country they promised to serve. They weren’t wrong, of course they weren’t, The Commander knows that now and he knew it back then too. But the feeling of having someone, living in peace, maybe start a family... At that time of his life, when everything was falling apart and every day could be the last, that felt right. The Commander never left of course, he soon became an ANBU-CONS captain, then the Commander, and then after… to start a new life just wasn't an option anymore, mostly because his loved one died, too. 

(Not that he plans on telling anyone.)

After many years of living only for his work, there came a young brutally traumatized child with the name of a Hatake. He had Hatake’s skills, his speed, his perfectionism, his sealing techniques, and Minato for his teacher, and the Commander felt the need to have a friend, no matter the age difference. The commander till nowadays has no idea why it was Kakashi, whom he decided to trust; maybe it was a different generation, maybe it was the trauma, maybe it was his laid back behaviour. With a gifted sharingan and learned chakra use, he could easily one day become the Commander himself. And when Itachi joined ANBU a few years later, the Commander easily saw a new leader of this village, and his most trusted. He never told anyone about what he sees in them, mostly to protect them from the council and the current leaders, because since the Yondaime’s death, he didn't trust anyone else but his two chosen. Sadly, one of his chosen ones became a nukenin out of uncertain reasons, and the other one was sent far away from the village for so long, the ANBU commander was scared he won't ever find his way back home. So when he was forced a few weeks ago to choose between the Hokage he didn't trust, and the Hokage he chose to serve, he didn't think twice.

So, when he has them in the same room after such a long time, he is pleased, content, ready to give his all to the Hokage who had his priorities straight and who didn't forget all human lives weigh the same. And if he must break a rule or two of ANBU-CONS procedure along the way through the hard times, then so be it. He didn't become the ANBU Commander to traumatize any further already traumatized generation, especially an Uchiha. 

“I won't report on anything else but the political facts,” the Commander assures his detainee. 

Itachi obviously doesn't trust the man, but his ex-supervisor doesn't take it personally. He wouldn't trust men in power either, having Fugaku for father and Danzo for immediate superior. 

“Close your eyes, try meditating if possible,” the Commander advises him, but his voice is lacking the cold tone.  


“You are a good man, chief,” Kakashi tells his superior. “I trust your judgement.” 

And leaves the interrogation room. 


	42. Chapter 42

It’s been a few days and everything seemed normal now.

They went to the Academy, they spent afternoons in the Uchiha gardens, they trained and studied together like always. Naruto was slowly gaining weight and he was turning better and better in ninjutsu. Sasuke even managed to teach him a few taijutsu moves and how to protect himself against genjutsu. Kakashi came by everytime he had the time to teach Sasuke, take a nap with Naruto, feed them, cook them dinner, or take them out to eat in the city, or make them breakfast and bento before accompanying them to the Academy. 

Everything seemed normal. But it wasn't. 

Sasuke knew there was a decision to make, and whenever Naruto was safely asleep or napping, he was re-reading all the scrolls he found on his clan’s past, on sharingan, on Itachi. He visited the public library to give Naruto a book about Hokages, so he could read up on his father a bit, and he himself took some of the politics scrolls hidden at the back of the shelf. He was desperate to find the truth, to see what really happened to be able to provide a good decision in his brother’s case. 

‘Itachi didn't do what you think he did’ he has in mind. That’s not only what Kakashi told him, but also what Tsunade said. There is something he doesn't know and he is to find out, but it’s taking Kakashi and the Provisional Council too long. 

“I thought I’ll be finding you here,” he hears behind himself. 

“I can’t find anything on Itachi, what am I supposed to do?” Sasuke signs and moves the scroll away. There’s nothing in it, anyway. 

“Hello, Naru,” Shikamaru tries his best innocent smirk at the baby - Shikamaru is trying really hard to smile innocently, encouragingly, but it probably isn't in his nature.

Naruto gets up, happy to see his friend, and hugs him. Shikamaru kisses the side of his head and holds him tight for a long while. “How did you sleep, baby?” 

“Good,” Naruto whispers. “Dreamed about… about ‘Kashi. Swimming.” 

“Were you swimming too in that dream?” 

“Yes. Sasuke swimming too. Pretty… hn, pretty color. Water.” 

“You were swimming in pretty coloured water, is that right?” Shikamaru muses. 

Naruto makes an agreeing sound and cuddles closer to the Nara. 

“He’s been cuddly lately,” Shikamaru murmurs to Sasuke, gently stroking Naruto’s hair. 

Sasuke stops frantically searching for something in the scrolls and takes a second to look at his blond friend. He smiles then, warm, calm, genuinely glad. “Yes. He made quite a few friends. Even with adults.” 

“I’m glad he did. And I’m glad the adults, including my father, realized their mistakes. But... I came here to ask…” 

“About Itachi?” 

Naruto looks up now too. He was just a stupid boy, he knew that, but he quite liked Itachi. He came here to protect him so bad people can't get him. Itachi is nice, and very pretty. Almost as pretty as Sasuke.

Sasuke sighs. “I… I don't really know what to do.” 

Shikamaru sits down, taking Naruto on his lap. “I’m right here.” 

Sasuke looks him in the eye before looking down, smirking a bit. “I don't want... “ 

“As troublesome as this might be, I’m aware this decision can't be easy.” 

“So you already know,” Sasuke guesses, a slight despect behind his half smile. 

“I’m not forcing you to talk about it,” Shikamaru stops the Uchiha. “I’m not here to judge you, or because I’m simply curious. I’m here because I can't even imagine I’d have to judge my father for things he’s done in the name of Konoha, if I understand correctly.” 

Sasuke takes a second to process what his friend is telling him. “How much do you actually know, Shiki?” 

Shikamaru rolls his eyes and gives Naruto a pretty colourful book full of fairy tales. He’s sure the boy isn't really listening as they are talking about boring adult stuff he doesn't have to understand. Not yet at least. “My father told me he was getting you home safely, and I saw the Uchiha fan in the hokage’s official building, right next to Hyuuga’s crest. I also didn't see Kakashi around at all. I assume your brother is back in the village by choice, he wasn't arrested. But since his past is unclear, it’s up to you, or well, the Uchiha’s elders, to decide about his faith. Therefore I assume there is a court to be held where you learn about his actions, and you need to provide not only punishment, but also a solution.” 

Sasuke smirks at his ally; Shikamaru isn't a person he’d want to stand against in a battle. 

“Like I said,” Shikamau closes his eyes, feeling tired already, “I can't even imagine how you feel.” 

Sasuke makes sure Naruto is reading the pretty book Shikamaru gave him, still sitting in his lap, while Shikamaru still absently strokes his side occasionally. 

“I’m… ah, it’s been  _ days _ , and Kakashi said it’s  _ confidential _ , and noone said anything yet. I’m supposed to know what’s happening, aren't I?!” 

“I guess they have to make sure Itachi isn't dangerous, first. They have to seal his chakra, look for weapons, for any indication he’s playing a decoy, or that he wants to use his location in the headquarters for ambush. There… is basically nothing in the scrolls here or anywhere really on your brother, therefore basically no common knowledge of his powers as well as his purpose, aside from bingo book notes, and those aren't too much.” 

“Bingo book? I didn't look in there - what do they say?” Sasuke wants to know. 

“Nah,” Shikamaru shakes his head a bit, “nothing much. Just that if you aren't a byakugan or rinnegan bearer, you aren't to face him on your own due to his immense mangekyou sharingan techniques. “

“Yeah,” Sasuke remembers bitterly. “I’m the first one to know.” 

Shikamaru stops his train of thoughts there for a while - did Itachi use the technique on his baby brother? Why? “I see this must be frustrating. If he hurt you like that and not knowing if it was his decision or not…” 

Sasuke looks at Naruto right then, watching the small boy read and look at the pretty pictures in the book. “Naruto was right I think. Itachi hated himself for what he did. He wanted… he wanted me to punish him, to have a good reason to become strong so noone can hurt me, and become strong so I can kill him.”

“I asked my father,” Shikamaru adds after a while of watching Naruto read, obviously way too interested in the pretty pictures and some kanji. “I asked Chouji’s and Ino’s fathers. I asked Anko, my father’s friend and an ANBU. Everyone… told me the same thing, Sasuke. Itachi was always seen as a lone genius, who only ever loved one person.” 

“Me,” Sasuke whispers. 

Shikamaru doesn't have to confirm that. “I think at the court you’ll learn what exactly happened. What was the direct order and from whom. Why they ordered so. What Itachi did after.” 

“He told Naruto he joined Akatsuki to spy on their plans, track down Uchiha Madara and keep them away from hurting Naruto. Well, probably from attacking Konoha, maybe me, but I know he won't be personal unless allowed.” 

“What, Itachi didn't speak to you?” Shikamaru furrows his brows in confusion. 

“No, not directly. He only assured me he's not there to fight me, and then again when he told me that… everything he ever wanted from life was to… protect me. That was all.” 

Sasuke’s right, Shikamau nods to himself. Itachi probably knows everything about the slaughter being confidential and he won't tell anyone about it but the officials. He was, after all, the perfect soldier. 

“Do you believe him?” 

“I believe Kakashi,” Sasuke says immediately. “But… I’m just… I mean, I have zero skills in politics, yet alone clan politics. I was too young for anyone teaching me this, and I can learn from these scrolls only as much. And I don't… I mean, I’m biased, aren't I? And I can't just give a proper opinion - I’m not even seven yet, hell, I’m not even a  _ genin  _ yet!” 

“You will be pretty soon. Dad told me you and Naruto were found fit to become a part of a genin team, so I think you will be both promoted right after the court.” 

“Both of us?” Sasuke looks at Naruto. “Are you sure it’s a good idea?” 

He is a quick learner, but he still has troubles when speaking and writing (he can read quite well already). Naruto is a talented child, and he will, on day, become a powerful ninja, but right now he’s not stable enough to face actual missions, loss, injuries and more emotional trauma. 

“I’m honestly… at loss here. I see where you are coming from, but think… for him now. He’ll see new places and people, he’ll grow close to your team and maybe that can give him a certain feeling of having a family.” 

“But missions…” 

“He can choose not to become a shinobi,” Shikamaru contemplates. “Well, so do you honestly.” 

Sasuke stops in his tracks now. He doesn't… he never thought about it yet, that actually, Shikamaru is… right. Sasuke’s goal, to kill Itachi, is probably gone or fulfilled, depends on the court and on his decision, and he has no other personal reasons to become strong other than… 

He looks at Naruto, who is peacefully reading his book, silent, small, obviously invested in the story. He has to protect him. 

“My goal isn't to become powerful now,” Sasuke decides after he gently stroked Naruto's hair. Naruto leans into the touch, but doesn't look up from his book; he knows Sasuke doesn't demand his attention, he’s just offering a soft cuddle. Touches were an important part of their relationship, and Shikamaru noted a few weeks ago Naruto tends to concentrate better when he is allowed to touch people. He also positively reacts to praise and words of encouragement, so Shikamaru, Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi did that as much as possible. “It’s to be able to protect Naruto. Whatever happens, I want to be able to save him.” 

“That’s not a bad goal, if you ask me,” Shikamaru agrees after a while. “Protecting your loved one… is a good reason to become strong.” 

Sasuke sits back down next to Naruto, who turns another page in the pretty book and keeps reading. A timid smile crosses Sasuke’s face for a split second, and Shikamaru knows exactly what he’s thinking. Naruto suddenly points at something in the book and looks up to see his mentors’ faces both focused on him, which momentarily unsettles the blond, but Shikamaru immediately reacts to Naruto’s distraught: “What is it, Naru?” 

“It,” Naruto points in the book, obviously pointing at kanji he’s never seen before. Shikamaru slowly explains what the kanji means, and what meaning it has in this sentence in particular. Then he takes a piece of paper and rewrites the kanji, then he encourages Naruto to write it too. It takes a while, but Naruto is soon able to write and read the symbol, which gets him praise from both of his friends. 

And when Naruto continues to read his book, Shikamaru looks Sasuke in the eye to continue in their previous conversation. “I think a lot depends on the court.” 

“I don't even know what all could depend on it. What if Itachi doesn't agree to help? What if you are right and this is all some kind of decoy or ambush? What if the village gets attacked and we aren't ready? What will happen then?” 

“You, Naruto and Kakashi would be forced to flee.” 

“Yes, so above everything we’ve lost, we’ll lose our home now, too,” Sasuke gets defensive, but essentially he agrees with his best friend. 

Shikamaru actually frowns at that, because… that’s fucking unfair. “You’ll be forced to live in hiding. And… we might never see each other again.” 

Sasuke stops in his imaginations of life on the run, because… yes of course, there’s Naruto and his safety, and he decided a long time ago Naruto is his life as well as death and he decided about his fate, but there are attributes he didn't think of while planning this - like Shikamaru, for example. It was an odd thought that he won't be able to see his friend for a long time, probably till they’d be strong enough to fight the attacker here, to be able to protect what is dear to him - and that could take  _ decades _ . 

“So all in all… no matter how troublesome this is, the decision will be important for you personally, and for Naruto, and for this village too. And yes, there’s one thing I know for sure, Itachi is… a living legend. He’s stronger than the sannins, and his kekkei genkai is yet to be defeated. If you decide to sentence him, we might have no chance in fighting the ultimate enemy here. So if you free him and he flees or joins the bad guys, we’d have no chance. But on the other hand, if Itachi Uchiha joins us and the enemy is still stronger or they will have better odds, we might as well be just as fucked.” 

“Language,” Sasuke rolls his eyes and pats Naruto's head, as if hoping he didn't hear the swear word. 

“Sorry. But my point stands, troublesome as it might sound.” 

Again, still a point Sasuke completely forgot to take into account. There’s one thing about Itachi ambushing or joining the enemy, but there was a whole nother thing of… well, maybe not even  _ Itachi  _ is powerful enough to side with Konoha’s strongest to protect the village, and his personal angel with it. And how underwhelming would that be; Uchiha Itachi, falling for the village in its final battle…? 

Sasuke could see it vividly, Konoha in fire, Naruto in capture, Sasuke probably dead, Kakashi taken in as kind of a hostage to tell Konoha’s secrets, to spill everything he knows, tortured and eventually murdered. He shakes his head - no. No, this can't happen. Sasuke won't let that happen - he doesn't know yet how is he supposed to prevent this, but he swears he will. He  _ has  _ to. 

“What if the decision I’ll make proves to be wrong?” Sasuke whispers after a while. He is at the verge of desperate tears.

The Nara slowly strokes Naruto’s hair and kisses the side of his head, sighing: “As troublesome as this might seem, you won't know it was wrong till the moment it will all end. And when it does, I don't think it will matter, then.” 

Sasuke offers a hopeless chuckle that sounds a bit teary eyed. “I… I read I can choose a counsellor that can help me with the decisions in public clan affairs.” 

Shikamaru lazily nods, true. 

“I… Can you sit on my right during the hearing?” Sasuke asks him, his eyes watching Naruto. “I can't… I can't do that alone.” 

Shikamaru’s surprise can be heard in his voice when he speaks: “I’d be honoured.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, 
> 
> This chapter is for Magaly05, because I need her to know I love her, and I wish her the bestest birthday ever! Thank you so much for being a part of my life now and supporting me in every fucked up idea I ever have about writing lol, I love you! <3
> 
> Love,   
> Lydia L.K. Clairvoyanne


End file.
